


Agents of Block B 2: Secrets Revealed

by 2995jazz



Series: Agents of Block B [2]
Category: Angel - Fandom, Hybrid - Fandom, Original Work, vampire - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, Childhood Trauma, Cliffhangers, Complete, Demonic Possession, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fallen Angel, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Friendship, Gen, Hunting, Jasmine doesn't know how to do stuff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Series, Sexual Tension, So many tags, Spoilers, Very awkward sexual tension, Violence, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2995jazz/pseuds/2995jazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 2021. A little over a hundred years have passed since the resurrection of the Demon brothers. Humans have gone yet another century without knowing the truth about the world they live in. For now, they are comfortable with the lifestyle they have now in the modern era. Vampires have made some changes as well. Adjusting to the new technology humans have made for themselves. Demon have gotten second chance at life as the war starts to split them into four distinct groups. Half-bloods, Old-bloods, Ferals, and Rouges. Half live in a peaceful existence with vampires and humans the other still causes major threats against everyone. Including werewolves. They are still in hiding with the help of Jasmine. She was able to take them to new heights and keep everyone from knowing of their existence. They might’ve been able to if one demon in particular didn’t know of their existence.  I wonder what would happen if their entire existence was revealed? Especially if the vampires find out about Jasmine and her……past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn you. If you have not read the first story, you will not know who the characters are, fairly important background info, time frame, what they look like, etc. Mild spoilers in the beginning if you have not read the first Agents of Block B.  
> Now, I probably won't update for a while. Possibly a month since I'm currently working on other chapters. Let me get ahead a bit before I start posting. However, do enjoy the continuation of this series!!!

 Jasmine stood on top of the railing, taking in the cool night air. The small, cold breeze was passing through her hair and into her trench coat. She looked down and around on the city streets. Bright, warming lights were on almost every building. Children were laughing and running around. Some of the adults were still decorating the streets. Jasmine relished the sight as another season had arrived. Winter. The giving season. She could feel the warm atmosphere around her as she closed her eyes.

Seth, who was silently watching her through the glass doors from the common area, walked towards the patio doors. He honestly could never understand why she liked to stand on the railing. Perhaps it reminded her of his old room? Since the building was half destroyed in the explosion, Jasmine had a second chance to rebuild their rooms. She basically joined each floor. The same common area, separate rooms, and a huge patio to watch over the city. They really did have the perfect view.

Seth shook his head and tapped on the glass. Jasmine turned and saw Seth. He wore black pants, and a white shirt with his Block B trench coat. She obeyed and eventually walked back into the common area, Seth by her side. “Do you have any idea how cold it is out there?”

“The cold never bothered me Seth. It’s only you and its about 40 degrees out there. It’s not that bad.”

“I honestly don’t see how you can stay out there with only pants, a tank top, and your coat. All of which is very thin material.”

“I have my own heating system” Jasmine said, holding a ball of fire in her hand.

“Whatever. Have you heard about the new mission?”

“A new mission. Well, then. What is it? Training the new recruits? Being a watch dog? I’m fixing something on one of the other islands? Which one? We’ve been doing the same thing for over a century now.”

 “No. They actually said we have a situation with a demon.”

“For real? Like, no bullshit?”

“For real, J.”

“Well it’s about damn time! Come on. Are you ready or what mister I can’t stand the cold?” Jasmine said walking towards the elevator.

“Whatever, J!” Seth said standing next to her in the elevator.

 It descended. When the doors reopened, Jasmine jogged out the front door and headed towards Headquarters. On the way, they passed plenty of civilians. Some saying hello or staring at them in awe. Others paying respect by saluting them both. Jasmine and Seth just nodded towards them as they continued on their way. After reaching the building, they stepped inside and was greeted by two desk assistants.

“Welcome Agents.”

“Hi. You two wouldn’t happen to know what’s going on here, would you?” Jasmine said placing a hand on the front desk.

“No mam. All of the information you seek lies with Agent Calloway and K’nal.”

“Thanks for the help anyway.” Jasmine said walking past them both.

Seth nodded towards them. “Ladies.”

“Bye, Seth.” They both said, hiding back a giggle.

Jasmine walked towards another elevator and entered it with Seth close behind. Before it went anywhere a computer voice answered them.

_“Please state identity.”_

“Agent Melle’s and Agent Hitame. The bird and the fox I guess.”

_“Scanning.”_

The elevator buzzed as a gridded laser scanned the entire area.

_“Access granted. What floor?”_

“The Database please. Or where ever Agent Calloway and K’nal are.”

_“They would be in the database madam.”_

“Take us there.”

He elevator quickly descended making the small trip quite short. The doors reopened and Agent Calloway was standing in front of the doors waiting for them

“Jasmine. Seth. I’m glad you got the message.”

“Colin. I-“

“Please. Last names only? You know protocol.” He began walking forwards with the two close behind.

Jasmine put her hands up. “Right. Agent Calloway. What’s this about? I haven’t been sent on a real mission in a while? What could possibly be so important?”

“Ah! Yes, of course. We have eyes on an Old Blood you may want to see. He caused quite a stir”

“An Old-Blood? That's rare. We barely see them in public.”

“Just because the demons have been on this earth for that long, it doesn’t mean they don’t get agitated and go after victims after a while.”

“So there are people involved? Like what are we dealing with a murder or something?”

 Agent Calloway stopped in front of a large computer screen. “We’re not sure. We got a video recording of the attack from a nearby park that’s by Alatross? If that’s how you pronounce it.”

“Alatross? That’s the city near the valley, right?”

“Past the valley. It’s to the far South East.”

“Marcus must have his hands full with humans coming into the valley then. If the city is close.”

“Not really. It’s a good couple of hours away. And we had an ally buy off the entire property area. It’s restricted so no one has really been seen around it..”

“But back to the subject at hand, who are we dealing with?”

“That’s the issue. I personally don’t know. We’re still searching from his face and what he looks like.” He nodded towards someone who was next to him and they pulled up a video.

The entire first minutes of the video was of a group of about five people. One female, four males walking and talking down the trail at night. Eventually the camera glitched as the next frame changed drastically. They were being jumped from behind by someone in a cloak. All five victims were eventually beaten and the figure walked off into the darkness.

“How do you know this is a demon? An Old Blood at that?” Jasmine asked.

“We asked Zex to enhance the imagery and…” Calloway typed away as he rewinded the video to a specific frame, cleared the pixels and half of the face of the demon was revealed. “I don’t believe any human has scales, horns, and a tail.”

“Hold on, can you zoom in on the face more?  And lighten the image a little.” Seth said pointing towards the screen.

Colin did just that as the face became clearer.

Seth growled at the screen. Eyes turning red.

“What is it? Do you know this man?”

“Yeah, I know him. And I thought I would never have to see his face again.”

“Who is he?”

“He calls himself Lucien. Origin unknown to me. All I know is that he had some kind of fight with my father and he came after my family years after he left the military. I’ve been hunting him all these years and I never again found any traces that he was still alive. I thought he was dead, but I guess not.”

“Is that so?” K’nal said walking towards the group.

“Yes, sir.”

“Maybe there’s some more useful info in the military archives on this demon. In the meantime, catch him and see what he has done to these victims.”

“On our way.” Jasmine said walking back towards the elevator with Seth.

“Colin! Find Zex and check the archives over General Hitame and see if you can find this demon in our records.” K’nal said walking past him.

“Yes, sir!”

Jasmine and Seth walked into the elevator and the doors closed.

“Seth. Are you ok?” Jasmine asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

“You think or you know?”

“I think.”

The elevator opened and they both jogged towards the MGS.

Jasmine sighed. “You never really talked about what happened in detail. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. Not now. I just want to end this. After all these years, why has he resurfaced?”

“Why did he attack those people is a better question.”

“He attacked my family. I see no difference in him if he’s out for blood.”

“Seth, please. Calm yourself.”

“I’m calm. I’m completely calm.”

“That’s not what your eyes or your hands say.”

Seth looked down to see that his hands had morphed a little. His claws had come out and hair was steadily growing. He took a deep breath.

“If you get blinded by anger it will be hard to pull yourself out of it.”

“I know. I’ve seen you get trapped by it more than once to know the rule.”

“Stay calm no matter what happens?”

“Not sure if I can promise that, but I will try”

_“Good.”_


	2. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting towards the midway point of the story on my end. You guys are in for a .......interest story. I'll start posting regularly within the week. I need more time. Anyway enjoy!

They made it to the MGS and set coordinates close to the park. To make sure they weren’t caught by the cameras, Jasmine and Seth put on some cowls. They stepped through and noticed how dark the park was. From the video there should have been at least some street lights to mark the path of the trail.

“You think Lucien killed the lights?”

“Maybe. I bet he’s expecting us.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I have a very uneasy and unsettling feeling about this place.”

“If that’s what your gut is telling you then keep your guard up. After all, if he’s waiting, he’s waiting for you.”

“Hm.” Seth snorted and walked ahead, sniffing the air.

Jasmine followed behind him searching for the victims. She sniffed the air to see if she could smell blood. She smelled none which was odd. She silently thought to herself.

_Are they alive or dead? If they were alive, maybe they moved? No…..? If they were dead, I could have smelled their flesh or even blood. Are they even in the area. Is this a trick?_

“Seth? Lucien can’t cause illusions, can he?”

“No. He’s primarily all strength. They only supernatural power he has would be strength and the ability to throw his voice around.”

“That’s somewhat comforting…” She mumbled under her breathe. “Come on. This may be a trap if I don’t start to see bodies anywhere.” Jasmine began jogging past Seth and he soon followed.

After about a mile or so of jogging down the winding park paths, Jasmine finally spotted the victims ahead of them. She slowed down and sighed in relief, but was hit with a very uneasy vibe. She began slowly looking around and using her ears to locate the threat. He was out there, but he really was fast. He was moving so much she couldn’t keep track of his movements around them. 

“Lucien!” Seth yelled into the shadows. “I know you’re out there. Show yourself!”

_“Jasmine I suggest you locate him. Quickly!”_

**“Hmm..Seth. You’ve grown up a little. Quite a bit from the last time I saw you.”** Lucien was moving around them very quickly. **“And I see you’ve brought the hybrid with you.”**

“How did you know I was a hybrid?” Jasmine asked, looking around into the shadows. _“I’m trying my best Seth. I just need him to be still for one moment.”_

**“I’ve listened to the world and all its problems as I slept. I didn’t want to know that a hybrid could exist in this world, but word spreads quickly. The death of some of my old brethren carried through the world faster than you might think.”**

“Glad to know most Old-Bloods know me.”

**“They don’t know you, they only know of you. A few exaggerated stories of the power you hold and descriptions that don’t quite match your stunning beauty.”**

Seth growled. He was starting to slowly shift. “Why don’t you show yourself?”

_“Where is he!?”_

**“Angry are we? Do you care for this woman? Even if she is likely to be the very end of you? You have no grasp on what kind of power she holds.”**

“She is my friend! Although, I don’t think someone by the likes of you would understand that concept.”

**“Hm, interesting. Well no matter now. The world has its fate sealed.”**

“What do you mean?” Jasmine asked.

_“I need him to keep talking.”_

**“You mean even you, the clever hybrid hasn’t figured it out yet? Such a shame. The other Old-Bloods would love to hear this type of information.”**

“Others? There are more of you after Seth?”

**“No. Just me. But you? Oh, they would love to have you. In any way possible. Slave or ally. It matters not. You have potential. It’s almost the same with that Half-blood you’ve been harboring. What was his name again? Z or something like that?”**

“Enough! Where are you!?” Seth yelled his fangs were starting to elongate.

_“Seth, calm yourself.”_

_“I can’t.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“He’s making me uneasy. On edge. And the way he’s talking to you-“_

_“Just quit it. Calm yourself!”_

**“Hm…Seth? I never really talked about you during this whole encounter. How have you been?”**

Seth didn’t answer.

**“I see. No word from me after all these years must have you conflicted. Did you miss me?”**

“How could I miss someone like you?”

**“You miss the energy. The thrill of the fight. The way it made you feel. You have a passion for war and destruction. The adrenalin in your blood is the same as that wretched father of yours.”**

_“Seth! To your left. Behind the tree!”_

Seth lunged at the tree, pushing it towards the ground as Lucien ran away from them. Seth roared as he threw off his coat and fully shifted into his Hexenwolf form and chased after him

“God dammit Seth! I told you to stay calm!” Jasmine was about to run after him, but heard someone move behind her. She turned around to look at the five victims. Blood was on the ground, but she couldn’t smell it before.

“What the hell?” She whispered as she bent down and ran two fingers in the blood.

 It was darker than it needed to be. There was only one way to see if her suspicions were correct. She ran her bloodied fingers down her tongue and savored the taste of it. It felt so good for it to slide down her throat. How long had it been since she last fed? A very long time. She almost couldn’t stop herself from going in for more, but shook her head as she needed to help these people.

“They’re vampires?..” She whispered.

Meanwhile, Seth was rampaging through the park slowly gaining on Lucien.

**“Doesn’t this remind you of our fun times together? I’m surprised you still can’t catch me. One would think a demon fox hybrid would be clever enough to catch its prey.”**

Seth roared at him, increasing his speed, feeling something else shift within him. Another tail began growing from Seth’s spine.

**“So you’ve mastered your tails now? Interesting. Very interesting.”**

Seth eventually gained on Lucien, snapping at his tail trying to get a grasp on him. He then jumped for him, but Lucien ducked sending Seth flying onto the grass and into a tree several yards away from Lucien.

Lucien chuckled as he watched Seth struggle to stand up and locate him.

Seth shook off whatever damage he took and spotted Lucien in front of him, smiling. Lucien ran and Seth was about to continue the chase until something jumped onto his back and bit into his neck. Seth roared in pain as he reared up and slammed whatever was on him into the tree behind him. When he came back down he saw a hell hound slide down from the base of the tree dead.

 Seth growled as he smelled more in the area. Three more appeared in front of him and growled. He growled back as a warning. One lunged at his face as the other two managed to jump onto his back. Seth reared up again and began bucking. The hell hounds on his back began biting and clawing into his back. Seth snarled as he spotted the one hell hound near him on the ground and kicked it away. It slammed into another tree, trying desperately to get back up. Seth back up and ran forwards as he flipped himself onto his back, crushing the two that were there. When he got back up, he took a moment to catch his breath before looking towards the other hell hound that was whimpering, trying to limp away. Seth walked over, put his paw on its body and slowly began adding pressure. The hell hound struggled under his paw until it finally stopped moving. Dead.

Seth sat down, feeling the sting on his back. Eventually he looked around to see that he was completely alone and Lucien left the area. Seth snorted as he stood back up and tried to make his way back to Jasmine.


	3. The Victims

Seth shifted back and was starting to near the area that Jasmine was in. He found his coat and tied it around his waist to cover his bottom half. Jasmine was examining the crime scene.

“It’s about time you’re back. I really needed your…..what the hell happened!?” Jasmine said as she saw the blood on his back and sides.

“Hell hounds. I lost sight of Lucien. They distracted me as he got away.”

“I told you not to run off. And to stay calm. He made one of your tails come out? I haven’t seen that in fairly long amount of time.”

“Yeah. Tell me about it. I just felt a wave of anger come over me and poof my second tail comes out.”

“Oh. How bad are your wounds?”

“I’ll be fine once I get to the city.”

“Perhaps calm yourself as well. You’re on edge.”

“Fine, whatever. Are they dead? Do we have to dispose of them or something?”

“No. The five victims are four guys, one girl. Four vampires and one human. Barely hanging on to life.”

“Who’s the human?”

“The girl.”

“They must’ve been up to some sort of weird feeding craze out here if they were going to take just her. Poor girl. Maybe Lucien saved her life.”

“No. I sense a strong bond between her and the blonde headed one. They might be Blood-bonded. Married, if I had to take a guess by the look of their rings.”

“So a couple and friends?”

“Out for a friendly stroll. That’s what it looks like.”

“But why vampires though?”

“You see anyone else in this park. Maybe they were the only victims he saw that he could overpower?”

“Four vampires. Yeah, totally the easier than going against one human in the city or something.”

“Well then maybe it was sign. Not to mention there are vampires crawling around tonight. Better to have you coming after him than the entire vampire council.”

“Fair enough.”

Jasmine pulled out her blade and sliced her wrist, letting the blood drip and resisting the strong urge to heal her wound. She bent down and put her wrist on the mouth of one of the four vampires.

“I don’t think we have time to go to the city and bring something that’ll heal them right away. They might be dead or become discovered by the time we get back. I’ll just use my blood, for now.”

“You’re comfortable with this?”

“If it’ll help save their lives then yes.”

Jasmine could feel the sensation of the blood leaving her body. It was draining.

“How long do we have?”

“I’d say about five to ten minutes once I’m done. Check on the girl though. I know I can’t feed her my blood or it’ll interfere with her husbands. The bond could be severed, sending her into shock and killing her.” Jasmine stopped and moved on to the next body.

Seth walked over to the girl and began checking her body for any signs of serious damage. He eventually supported the girls head in his lap.

“Now how do you know that? And how come it’s not putting them into shock?”

“Read about it. Vampire blood bonds are a little different from ours. First off, the vampire property of my blood is what’s healing them, the werewolf side is keeping them from waking up almost immediately. That’s why I said five to ten minutes. That’s how long it’ll take for the majority of their blood to burn out my werewolf blood.”

“Interesting.”

Jasmine moved to someone else. “Very. It would affect her because she’s already connected to another vampire that can heal her. If I interfere, her body would start rejecting the blood putting her in further harm. The werewolf blood would keep her from healing and connecting to him so her body would go into shock. Since her lover isn’t awake to heal her, she’d die in about three minutes. Maximum.”

“Huh. So then……for normal humans would it send them into shock?”

Jasmine moved to the final vampire. “No. It they were hurt a drop of my blood has the ability to heal a human within a time frame of 10 to 20 seconds each. Since the blood is in someone else’s body, it would cancel out each other. The human will stay human.”

“You must’ve tested this in the lab.”

“Yeah, half a century ago with a lot of human cells and careful consideration. Unless, of course I wanted to turn a human. That’s when everything changes and you already know how people are turned.”

“Yup. No explanation there.”

Seth felt the girl jerk as she moved in his lap and slowly opened her eyes. She was groggy as she kept moving her head and blinking. When the girl stopped and looked at Seth, Jasmine reached over with two fingers and hit a pressure point which sent her back into peaceful slumber.

“No witnesses Seth.”

“You have to teach me that one day.”

“I like to keep my tactics to myself. Come on. We have almost two minutes before they start to wake up like her.”

“What about the park?”

“Did you leave tracks?”

“Just a few broken trees and broken earth. Then those hell hounds-”

“They’ve probably decomposed by now. I can see the headlines tomorrow. Dogs killed in local park by some sort of wild animal.”

“We’re going to have to rig the park tapes.

“I’m sure Z already has it covered. Let’s go.” Jasmine opened a gate seal and walked through. Seth took a moment to look at the poor victims before walking through as well.

On the other side, Seth was starting to struggle to walk and Jasmine was beginning to limp.

“J? You ok?”

“I’m fine. Having blood drained out of me isn’t really my strong suit, you know?”

“That was a lot of blood for four vampires.”

“I know I’m gonna be fine. I know what I need.”

Jasmine stumbled forward a bit, but caught herself.”

“J?”

“I said I’ll be fine! I know what I need as soon as I get back home. I know what you need too since both of yours tails are still here.”

“What? A med pack and a nice long massage after it heals?”

“No. An ice bath.”

“J, it’s already cold as it is. Don’t make me do that.”

“Would you rather have me throw you off this bridge into the freezing cold salt water? Let the salt burn into your wounds?”

“You’re too cruel.”

“I know.”

“Fine. Icy water it is then.”

“I should be making you take a real ice bath. A full on ice bath. No water. Just ice.”

“J, you can’t be serious.”

“Does it look like I’m playing?” Jasmine said, turning around towards Seth with a blank face.

“Jeez.”

“It should calm you down to where you can bare the treatment Jagger will give to you.”

“I’m fine now!”

“It takes you forever to fully calm yourself. This will just speed up the process.”

“Right.”

They eventually made it back home as Jasmine sat most of her things down on the floor. She took off her coat and followed Seth to his room.

“I do believe I can take a bath by myself.”

“Can’t trust you all the time Seth.”

She walked past him heading towards the bathroom. She turned on pure cold water and plugged the tub and waited for it to fill. Seth slowly sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Upset. He couldn’t catch Lucien. After all these years of training for that exact moment of possibly seeing him again, he still couldn’t beat him. Thoughts of what happened to him plagued his mind as he remembered all the taunts and hits he took when he went after Lucien. The very last time he encountered Lucien, he left Seth partially buried under dirt after he threw him into a cliff.

“Hey, you’re good.”

Seth jumped up and looked towards her.

“I better not hear the hot water running or you draining the tub before you’re done.”

“Yes mam.”

Jasmine walked out as Seth walked into the bathroom. Jasmine sighed and walked over to the fridge. She opened it, and pulled out a bottle of water. After some time, she sat at a table and dropped a pill into the bottle which turned it pink.

Jagger walked into the common area after exiting the elevator.

“You ok? I saw you two, but I was far out.”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine once I manage to drink this.”

“Blood tablet?”

“Yeah. Our victims were vampires and my blood was the closes thing to a healing serum that we had time for.”

“I understand. What about Seth?”

“Ice bath. You may want to check on his back though. Heal it since I’m with….this.”

“Sure.” Jagger said, walking towards Seth room.

After closing his door, Jasmine slammed her head into the table.

“I don’t want to drink this.”


	4. The Aftermath

Morning had come as Layla woke up in a panic. Was it a dream or was it reality? The attack. That demon. His face. Was it a nightmare? Layla tried sitting up, but had pain coming from her chest and stomach. No it was very much a reality. She looked around the room she slept in. Almost completely dark as the room was lit by the fireplace. Layla grabbed her phone and saw that it was 10 in the morning. After going through her phone, she pulled up her camera and used it to examine her face. She looked horrible! Her auburn hair was a mess and her eyes were slightly red. Layla sighed and tried her best to sit up in bed. The door to the room opened. A man with short blonde hair and brown eyes walked in.

“Ethan?”

“Layla! Oh my god, you’re awake. I didn’t think you would wake up this soon.”

“What happened? I can’t remember and I have this killer headache.” Layla began to bend over.

“Love, don’t do that. You’re hurt enough. I need you to rest and heal. We were jumped. The guys and I all woke up, but you were still out of it. I tried to resuscitate you using my blood, but it seemed that you needed rest.”

Layla took a moment to relax then looked towards Ethan. “Why are you still up?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Not while knowing you were still out and injured.”

“What exactly happened?”

“A demon got to us. I honestly think it’s the same one that has been going after other vampires in the city.”

“How are the others?”

“Fine. They went home after telling what happened to the council. It seems that this rouge demon is out for vampire blood in the city. I told them to keep their guard up for tonight and spread the word to others.”

“Do we know who it was?”

“No. People have been talking of seeing a shadowed figure that wore a hood. We didn’t even get a glance at the guy. We just have to be alert for the next few days.”

Layla sighed. “Will this ruin your party tonight? You seemed very excited about it.”

Ethan walked towards her and sat down beside her.

“I am. I don’t want to let the act of a single demon get in the way of my birthday celebration. However, if it will endanger other vampires and demons of this city by inviting that one in, I will have to cancel.”

“You’ve planned this party for months Ethan. I even had something special for us planned afterwards when we got back home.”

Ethan smiled. “Well that we can do. Regardless of the party.” Ethan kissed Layla. “Get some rest.”

“You should go too. Save your strength for when you find that bastard. And for tonight.”

Ethan laughed and got up. “Will do. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Ethan walked back out the door, closing it to give her privacy. Layla sighed and turned on the tv.

_“Now to our latest story in the city of Alatross. Officials have made a gruesome discovery of mutilated dogs in the Northern Central Park early this morning. They received a call last night regarding the dogs being heard fighting in the area. A witness says that he thought he heard a pack of dogs fighting in the park, but thought it best to stay away for his own safety and called 911. Officials didn’t assume a dog fight, but decided to check the area for dogs this morning. The bodies of these dogs were found along with large scratches in the earth and a few broken trees. Officials are saying that no further evidence other than the park footage has been discovered and that the park will be closed to search for further clues. Police will be looking into that tape later on today to see if it can give some answers.”_

Meanwhile, Grievus turned the TV off. He sat behind his desk watching the facial expressions of Jasmine and Seth. That is if they had one. Jasmine sat in front of Grievus waiting and watching for him to respond and break the awkward silence in the room. Seth already knew why he was in trouble, but he worried more for Jasmine and her well being. He shifted around in his seat trying to relive the ache he had on his back. His wounds may have healed, but the ache was still there. The shirt he had on felt wet with blood. Or maybe sweat. It was making him extremely uncomfortable.

“What the hell happened this time? This demon didn’t have no weapons, no other accomplices, nothing, but that damned hood on his back, yet you couldn’t catch him?” Grievus asked as calmly as he could.

“For one, Grievus, he did have some hellhounds help him out.” Jasmine said sighing.

“Three. Three hellhounds. I do believe you took on more than three at some point in your lives.”

“Well, Seth was by himself. Blinded by his own anger.”

“Why was Seth by himself? I do believe catching demons are a team effort now. You’re never supposed to go alone. If I remember correctly, you, Jasmine, initiated that protocol. Not long after that Zex fiasco, am I right?”

“Yes, but you can’t blame me for trying to save some lives Grievus.”

“So you just left him to fend for himself?”

“I am pretty sure Seth can handle himself. He is in the top two between me and him. Don’t act like he’s weak Grievus.”

“Oh, I’m not. I want to ask you, why are you weak?”

Jasmine groaned. “Here we go again. Is this because I saved lives? Does saving people not matter to you anymore. Did you completely lose your mind after what happened to Nina?”

“Don’t bring the dead into this.”

“No. I have a right to bring up whatever I want just like you have the right to bring so much bullshit into our conversations!”

“Watch you tone!”

“No. You watch your tone. Do we not fight for peace from demons on this earth? Is that not what we do nowadays?”

“We kill demons to protect others. Yes.”

“So those vampires don’t count?”

“Those vampires could’ve healed on their own. I do believe they have a somewhat similar healing process to hours.”

“They wouldn’t have made it. It would have taken hours for them to even wake up. The probably would have been killed by the sun.”

“Then you should have left them that way. A hundred years later and you still have a fucking weakness.”

“Weakness?” Jasmine slowly stood up and looked down on Grievus. “You call caring for the general public weak now?”

“Well, considering this situation is heading down the very same path as the last time. Yeah. You’re going to get more people killed.”

“More people…..you know what.” Jasmine walked towards the door. “What’s even the purpose of this military?” Jasmine mumbled under her breath.

“You dare question our tactics?” Grievus asked standing up.

“No. I still question our fucking authority around here. And whether or not he learned his fucking lesson after the last time!”

Grievus walked towards Jasmine, but was intercepted by Seth.

“Get out of my sight. Both of you!”

“Gladly.”

Jasmine walked out the room with Seth close behind.

“Why do you always do that Seth? I don’t need protecting.”

“It’s for his own safety so you don’t kill him.”

“Damn straight.”

Seth sighed and tried stretching, but winced in pain.

“How’s your back doing?”

“Healed. Still sore. I think a nice massage will do the trick.”

“I can give you one when we get back home.”

“How nice of you. Weird. Where’s the real Jasmine and what have you done to her?”

“Shut up before I change my mind.” Jasmine said approaching the elevator.


	5. The Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished planning out the last 10 chapters of Book 2 and might I say that it's quite well. A book 3 is confirmed and I planned that out as well. Can't wait to start writing it even though it looks so violent... and depressing....with so much angst.....maybe some nsfw, BUT WHATEVER you keep on reading. Don't worry about that last part!

Seth sighed as he walked into his room and flopped onto his bed, face buried deep into the sheets.

“Tired already?” Jasmine said walking in and closing the door.

“I just really need a break and a good massage.”

“That’s what I’m here for, buddy.”

Jasmine took off her coat and laid it neatly near the edge of his bed. She climbed onto of him, careful not to touch his back, and straddled him to where she sat on his butt. She rubbed her hand together and carefully guided her fingers across his back adding light pressure. Seth tensed up from the pressure.

“You have to relax for this to work.”

“I know. Just let me ease into it.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes and continued to add pressure. Seth eventually eased up and turned his head to the side, sighing.

“You have no idea how good that feels.” Seth said as he closed his eyes.

Jasmine only managed a small smile.

A couple of minutes passed before Jasmine was using her hands to massage pressure into his back. Seth looked peaceful as he enjoyed his treatment. From the beating of his heart and how slow his breathing was, Jasmine took it that he might’ve been enjoying it too much. As Jasmine continued up and down his back, she started noticing things she never took note of before. Seth’s back felt completely toned. Jasmine’s hands wondered down his back and examined him. Seth had a very toned body. It felt good to touch him and she was starting to feel things happen to her that never happened before. Still, she continued.

Jasmine brought her hands back to his shoulders and gently rubbed him there. It felt good for her hands to be on his shoulders. Very good. It didn’t take long before she just rubbed circles into his back and heard his calm heartbeat. His pulse. Heat began to flush her face. What was happening to her? She wasn’t embarrassed by this, was she? Jasmine continued, regardless of what was happening to her body. His pulse seemed so alluring to her as she rubbed him. More heat flushed to her face. She could’ve sworn she had looked like a tomato if she had a lighter skin complexion. She stopped for a minute and took in his scent. Musky, with a very small hint of something sweet. She couldn’t quite, put her finger on it as her two sets of fangs extended. His scent was so good and it was making her drunk. She had the feeling to come in closer to him. Closer to his neck. By this time, she knew what was happening to her.

“Oh no…” She whispered.

Seth opened his eyes and looked at her confused.

Jasmine jumped off of his back and ran into the kitchen scrambling for a blood tablet and a bottle of water. Seth came into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing! I just ahh…..um, nothing. It’s not a big deal.”

Jasmine snuck her pill into her back pocket and carried on with her bottle of water.

“I was just thirsty. Yeah! Extremely dehydrated. I’m gonna go back to my room.”

Seth blocked her exit.

“Are you back on blood tablets?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Jasmine don’t lie to me! I’ve seen your pill stash and the countless amounts of water bottles in the trash. Now, I know that only four people live on this floor. We do not normally go through that many bottles in week. Not during the winter especially!”

Jasmine looked away from him.

“Have you been having blood cravings?”

No answer.

“When was the last time you had some actual blood?”

Still no answer.

“God dammit! Answer me!”

“I don’t know, ok?! I haven’t had an actual feeding in a very long time.”

“J, you know these things don’t quench your thirst. Hell, you said it yourself. They don’t last that long anyway. You probably just need a bag or something to at least make it stop. Hell, I’ll call the hospital and-“

“No! I don’t need help! I’m fine with what I have!”

“But, you’re not fine. Your fangs are still extended. The craving is getting stronger, isn’t it? Jasmine you need actual blood. You’re a vampire for goodness sakes!”

“I’ve lasted fine without it! I don’t need it! And I don’t need you telling me what I need!”

“You need it. From something. Someone. Hell! Take it from me, I don’t care! I just care about your well-being.”

“Well I didn’t ask you to be, did I?”

Jasmine grabbed her water bottle and rushed past Seth, slamming her room’s door after she entered. Seth sighed running his hands through his hair. Jagger walked out of his room.

“What’s going on between you two?”

“She’s having blood cravings.”

“You didn’t know?”

“And you knew?”

“Well I thought it was just one of those days where she needed a drink.”

“She’s been taking a lot more drinks these past couple of weeks. Maybe even this past year.”

“Is it that bad?”

“I think she almost went for me a second ago. She realized what she was doing before running in here trying to grab a bottle.”

“You should order her some blood packs. Just in case it gets too strong for her.”

“I already planned on doing that.”

Jagger patted his shoulder as he passed him, heading towards the elevator. “Good luck.”

Seth looked back towards Jasmine’s room before heading towards his own. He sighed as he laid back down on the bed, stretching out and trying his best to relax.

Hours passed before the sun finally set.

Jasmine watched the city below, surprisingly not on the rail. She  held a half full water bottle with the blood tablet concoction inside. The cool breeze calmed her mind just enough to not think about what had happened earlier. She could hear Seth from outside. His breathing and heart beat slow. He was truly asleep. She honestly needed some herself, but refused because of recent ongoing nightmares. Jasmine felt that someone was watching her and she slowly looked around. She eventually looked up to see K’nal on top of a building gesturing for her to follow him as he walked off. Jasmine got on top of the rail and jumped her way to the building landing right in front of K’nal.

“What is it?”

“I have a new mission for you. Well, you and Zex.”

“Ok?”

“We have word that Lucien is going to a party in Alatross. Most vampires and demons will be there so why not catch him there?”

“That’s a good idea. But what about Seth? You know we can feel each other’s bond when we’re away from each other.”

“Well, not only is he asleep, but Colin will watch him. Say that you just went to the library. We’ll cover for you here.”

Zex walked up behind Jasmine. “What? You would rather dance with him than me?”

“That’s not what I meant. He just gets…….jumpy when I’m away.”

“I am aware. Don’t worry. We have you covered.” K’nal opened his own gate seal. “All information and items needed are past here. Take care of yourselves.”

“Will do.” Jasmine replied going through with Zex.

Meanwhile, Layla stands in front of a mirror checking out her figure in the red dress she wore. Her curly hair was pushed to the side and she thought about whether or not it was the right look. She felt a hand on her hip and felt Ethan approach from behind.

“Now don’t you look ravishing?”

“You don’t think it looks a little….much?”

“Darling, you will be the most beautiful woman there. I guarantee it. My wife shall outshine them all.”

She smiled. “Hm. It’s nice you decided to continue the party.”

“Well of course. The guys and I decided that our killer might attend since every vampire and demon will be there.”

“You plan on catching your killer.”

“Exactly. And we can trap him there if necessary. The city isn’t safe with this monster on the loose.”

Layla felt a throbbing pain in her head before and image of Seth entered her mind and she gasped.

“What is it love?”

“I-I think I saw our attacker.”

“Really!? How?! Why?!”

“I just got a glimpse of his face.”

“What did he look like?”

“He seemed tall? Dark, but long hair. Maroon eyes.”

“Anything else?”

“I-I can’t remember. The image was fuzzy as it was.”

“That’ll do. Not many demons depict that image anyway. You just get ready and I’ll handle everything.”

A man knocked on their door and entered. He was dressed in a black and white tux. Dark brown hair nearly covered his blue eyes.

“What is it Vincent?” Ethan said looking toward him.

“We’re just about ready. Are you two-“

“Almost. I need to discuss some things with you and the others. Layla has seen this guy’s face.” Ethan kissed Layla’s cheek and walked towards the man then they both left the room.


	6. The Party

Jasmine moved her fingers through her now black hair, making sure all of it was black in the mirror. It would’ve been weird for her to be the only one with white hair. She could just see the reactions from people. All eyes on her like she was some sort of freak. Well, she kind of was, but she didn’t think about it too much. Jasmine continued to move her hair to one side and made waves into it. Giving her a more elegant look. After she was done, she checked the dress she had chosen from others. A simple, long, royal blue dress with a high slit and a silver design on its side. She had to admit, she looked pretty damn good. Even though she would have looked better with her natural white hair.

She heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Please tell me you’re almost done. Our ride may be here any moment.”

Jasmine opened the door. “We have a ride? I honestly thought we would……. you’re going as Seth?”

Zex stood in front of her transformed as Seth with a good looking tux on.

“Well I can’t really go as myself. I think I’ll draw more attention with that long tail than Lucien himself. I can’t really make my ears and tail go away like you can.”

“Fair enough. Which reminds me…”

Jasmine turned her head to side as her wolf ears slowly morphed into pointed ones. She shrank her tail which thankfully made some space in her dress.

“You look good, J.”

“Oh. Aren’t you charming.”

There was a sudden knock on their hotel room door and they both looked at each other.

“Do we know who our help is?” Jasmine said grabbing a nearby dagger.

“They didn’t say.”

Jasmine slowly made her way to the door, blade in hand.

“J, please don’t kill me. I just got here after all.”

Jasmine heard that voice before. A familiar vampire ally. She quickly opened the door.

“Demitri?”

He was standing in the door frame smiling down at her in a good looking tux of his own.

“It’s nice to see you too.”

Jasmine hugged him tightly. “I haven’t seen you since Trouf. How are you? What are you doing here?”

“Well for starters, I’m ok. A lot has happened to me in the last century. I got sick of Trouf so I moved here. Made some friends. Some who have connections with the vampire council. And actually you’re going to his party. I got you two tickets.”

Demitri looked up to see Seth in the far corner of the room.

“Now I know Seth and he doesn’t like any type of formal wear so I’m gonna go ahead and say that it’s Zex. Right?”

Seth raised his hands. “You caught me. Seth is injured for this job anyway.”

“I’ve heard. Had something to do with the demon at the party. The vampires are also keeping an eye out for him. We best be careful. Whenever you’re ready, there’s a limo outside. My treat.”

Jasmine turned back to Zex who was reaching for his two daggers.

“Grab the box with those earpieces and let’s go.”

Jasmine followed Demitri out of the room. It wasn’t long before Zex followed and they left for the party.

A few minutes later, the limo pulled up to a tall, white marbled building. Vampires and Half-bloods of all backgrounds were entering. Demitri hopped out of the car and helped Jasmine out of the car.

“So do you know what he looks like. The vampires don’t exactly know.”

“I caught a glimpse, but Zex should’ve seen his file.”

Zex got out the car. “Yeah. I have. Some blurry images, but nothing I can’t make out.”

“Alright. Here you go.” Jasmine handed the two men earpieces. “We’re most likely going to have to shepherd him out of the crowd. Keep your distance and blend in.”

Jasmine held onto Demitri’s arm as they walked up the steps leading inside. They were stopped by a man at the entrance.

“Tickets please.”

Demitri handed the man three tickets.

“Please, Enjoy the party.”

All three of them walked in to a very large ballroom. Extremely crowded by vampires and Half-bloods. Jasmine looked up and saw that the building had a second floor. She touched her ear.

“Z, see if you can get on that second floor. Be my eyes in the sky. Watch for Lucien since you’ve officially seen his face.”

“Rodger.” Zex said passing them both.

“Shall we?” Demitri asked looking down at Jasmine.

“We shall.”

The continued on their way through the crowd. Every person they passed just glanced at them then continued to wine and dine. After a few minutes of walking around, they found no traces of Lucien. Jasmine touched her ear.

“How are my eyes?”

_“Doing fine. No signs of Lucien.”_

“Dammit.”

Demitri leaned into her ear. “I think we should split up. Gives us more eyes on the ground.”

“You’re absolutely right. I’ll go right, you go left. We’ll circle back in about thirty minutes.”

“Gotcha.”

They both separated and Jasmine calmly investigated every person she passed. She was so fixated on looking for Lucien that she didn’t realize she was about to crash into someone.

“Oh! I am so sorry. I need to watch where I’m going next time.” She smiled as she looked up at the man she crashed into.

“No problem. It is kind of crowded in here.” The man said looking her up and down. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you around the city.”

“Well I am new here. Never been in this big of a city before.”

“You’re new? What’s your name?”

“Jasmine.”

“Jasmine. A beautiful name.”

Jasmine smiled and blushed. “Thank you. And you, sir, are?”

“Vincent. Please, call me Vincent.”

“Nice to meet you. Vincent.”

“So, um. You’re here with someone? A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn’t be alone.”

“I’m with a vampire named Demitri. Perhaps you have heard of him?”

“Demitri? I really don’t see how a guy like him managed to get a girl like you.”

“We’ve been friends for a very long time back in Trouf. I was just visiting the city and he got me an invite to this birthday party. Where is the birthday boy anyway?”

“Probably with his wife. Enjoying the company.”

“Well then I better get back to the party.”

“Oh! Sorry for keeping you held up. Please, excuse me.”

Jasmine walked by Vincent slowly. Vincent took note of her figure from behind. She was absolutely stunning. He was sure that if he had the time, he’d bring her home. Somehow she felt vaguely familiar to him. But he needed to focus on searching for the demon that fit the description Ethan gave him.

There was a sudden scream on the ground floor as vampires began flooding to one side of the room Ethan heard the cry and left Layla to go investigate. What he saw was gruesome. In a closet on the ground floor, a female vampire had been strangled to death by a silver chain. It was pretty recent since the chain was still burning through her neck.

Ethan touched his ear. “We have a rogue demon people. Keep your guard up. Protect Layla.”

Jasmine was frantically looking for Demitri.

_“J. Your eyes have spotted Lucien exiting the building. I’m going after him.”_

“Copy that Z. Be careful. I’m going to get Demitri.”

Zex hurried past the crowd and managed to exit the building.

Layla caught a glimpse of his face and recognized him immediately as the man she saw. Ethan grabbed her hand.

“Love, what is it?”

“The man just left. He’s out on the streets.”

“Oh shit.” Ethan touched his ear. “Everyone he’s outside. Engage him!”

Zex ran outside and immediately saw Lucien running away from the building. He chased after him until Lucien ran off into a back alley. Zex used his illusions to trap him to where Lucien turned around and fell to his knees.

“Please don’t kill me! Whatever you did to that vampire girl I swear I didn’t see!”

Zex was confused for a moment before he was thrown backwards into the street. The attack left Zex unfocused as the illusion in the alley gave way. Lucien got away. Zex jumped up and began pummeling on the man in front of him. Vincent. Someone else punched him in the jaw and Zex fell to the ground, nearly unconscious. Ethan. Vincent was about to grab Zex, but was pushed to the side by Demitri.

“You fucking traitor!”

“I swear it’s not what you think!”

Ethan grabbed Demitri and threw him to the ground as he was about to beat down on him. Jasmine came up from behind them both, kicked Vincent in the face and punched Ethan off of Demitri as he got off the ground.

“You?” Vincent whispered.

“Hello again.” Jasmine whispered.

Ethan started throwing punches at Jasmine and she dodged them all with ease. Demitri tried to get a couple of hits on Vincent, but was overpowered and knocked out. Jasmine saw this as she took a wrong step backwards, breaking her shoes, and she was then over powered by Ethan who knocked her out.


	7. The Traitors

Seth felt some sort of disturbance in his sleep and woke up. He took note of how fast his heart was beating and he was covered in sweat. Something was wrong. He got out of bed and walked into the common area. No one familiar was around. Jasmine wasn’t even standing outside like she always did. Seth yawned and was started walking towards the elevator. He needed some more answers. Before he pushed the button to go down, the doors opened and Colin was standing there with a big smile on his face.

“Hey Seth! I was just coming to check on you guys.”

“Check on us? When do you ever do that Colin?”

“Well, now is a start. Besides I needed to come by and tell Zex something anyway.”

“He’s not here. It’s just me. I fell asleep and now they’re gone. I was just about to leave to go find Jasmine since she’s not here too.”

“Eh. I’m sure they’re just in the library. Weird how when we need to get some info to them, they just hide themselves in there. I really wish I had a key so I can see what all the fuss is about.”

“Same. Jasmine is very specific on who she lets in there.”

“I can see that. Well, I’m going to go see if I can contact them through the intercom. Try to go back to sleep.”

“O-k?” Seth said slowly, unsure on whether or not to take his word.

Colin smiled as he pressed a button to go down to the first floor.

_“Colin! I think we have a visual on Jasmine and Zex. We’re not sure what those vampires are doing to them, but we have a location! I think K’nal is considering a small rescue team. Get back to me once you’re done convincing Seth to stay. Over.”_

“Shit.” Colin whispered.

Seth stepped in the elevator, grabbed Colin by his shirt and forced him into the elevator wall.

“Where are they?”

“Seth, I can’t tell you. My orders are to not let you leave the city.”

“Who’s going to stop me? You?”

“No sir! It was just to keep you from going berserk.”

Seth felt a burning pain in his shoulder. It was his body’s way of telling him Jasmine was in trouble.

“Colin. It’s nothing personal, but I’m going to give you five seconds to tell me or I will start breaking fingers.”

“Seth please don’t do this. These are direct orders from Grievus.”

“Does it look like I give a damn! Again, five seconds.”

“Please don’t make me do this.”

“One.”

“Seth, please.”

“Two?”

“You’re going to get me in serious trouble man!”

“Three.”

“Oh, come on!”

“Four.” Seth quickly grabbed Colin’s hand with a strong grip.

“Ok! Ok, I’ll talk. They were sent on a mission to go capture Lucien in the city of Alatross. But these vampires got in the way. Knocked them out and dragged them to this warehouse just outside the city. I swear I don’t know anything else, just please don’t break my fingers.”

Seth let Colin go. The elevator doors reopened on the first floor.

“Thank you for your cooperation.”

Seth ran out the building heading straight for the MGS. All the while slowly shifting into a Hexen-wolf. This rescue was going to be a one-man job.

Meanwhile, Jasmine slowly started to get her senses back. Her hearing came first as she could hear the sounds of someone hitting someone else. The sound echoed around whatever she was inside and she pieced together that she was in a large, but mostly hollow building. It was cold inside so possibly a warehouse or storage unit. She tried moving and noticed that she was tied to a chair by chains. She almost cursed herself as she opened her eyes. A man was hammering down on Demitri as he screamed in pain to her left. On her right, Zex, who was still disguised as Seth, was watching with a bloodied face. He looked in her direction once she started to move. She felt someone walk up from behind her as the other man finally stopped punching Demitri.

“I see that you’re finally awake. Jasmine.” Vincent said walking around to see her eyes. “This is quite the predicament you’ve gotten yourselves into. Especially with a vampire and a demon. Now I can’t believe what these two fools have said to me already so I think it’s your turn. And careful sweetheart.” Vincent raised a silver blade to her cheek. “I think I’m a little low on patience right about now. So, tell me, for one, what’s in it for you guys? Huh? Some money from that one over there? Is he the one turning vampires against each other.”

“Well, since you’ve asked so nicely…” Jasmine let her eyes wander to the blade. “I’ll start with this. Obviously me and my friends are under some big misunderstanding. We weren’t sent to kill vampires we were sent to kill a specific demon that threatens our very existence. His name is Lucien. And to make sure you get a grasp on what I’m saying, I’m sure you and your friends have been attacked by him. The park, close to midnight perhaps?”

Vincent squinted as he slowly dragged the blade across her cheek making herself bleed. She refrained from making it heal because she honestly knew what her advantage was.

“Darling, I so wish I could believe you, but we already know that your demon friend over there is the one responsible.”

“Is that right? Zex, be a dear and change back for me.”

Zex did as she asked and he gasped for air as if his illusions were draining his energy.

“So what, he’s a shape-shifter? You honestly think I’m going to fall for that?”

“Well, you asked for the truth. That is the truth.”

Vincent ran the blade across her face again making another deep cut.

“Liar! Now, I want to know how a demon and two vampires are responsible for so many other deaths in the city. What was your plan?’

“No plan. I am telling the truth.”

Vincent clenched his fist.

“And before you even think about punching me across the face I hope you’re ready to face the deep shit that you’re in for not letting us go.”

The whole building shook with a tremendous force. Vincent looked at the other guy.

“What the hell was that Ethan?”

“I don’t fucking know!”

The building shook again a lot harder. Growling and grunting could be heard from the outside.

“I think it’s coming from the front.”

Both men walked closer to the front as the door flew open and a large, black, angry wolf with red eyes barged its way in. Jasmine already knew it was Seth and she blew a sigh of relief. Seth looked past the two men to see Jasmine tied to a chair with two slashes on her cheek. This made him angry as he charged the two vampires. Jasmine flexed and managed to break the chains that were holding her down. She moved over to Zex who was very eager to be free.

Seth was charging and snapping at the two men almost unable to stop his anger. Seth managed to grab Vincent’s leg with his muzzle and he sent him flying into the wall. Ethan saw his chance to try and strangle the beast, but couldn’t quite get a tight grip on him. Seth ran forwards and crushed Ethan into the wall. Making him fall and gasp for air. Vincent ran towards the wolf and tried pulling its tail with a lot of force. He managed to drag Seth away by a few feet, but was kicked back across the room. Ethan got up and punched Seth in the nose making him take a few steps back. Anger filled Seth as his tail grew longer and split into two.

Jasmine knew what was going to eventually happen is she didn’t stop Seth now. However, she was trying desperately to free Demitri from his chains and heal him as fast as possible. Seth lunged at Ethan and managed to pin him down. He was about to bite his head off, but Ethan kept his mouth from closing. Seth was so close to finishing the fight when a scream could be heard from the other side of the room.

“No! Please!” Layla screamed as she ran towards the large wolf.

Seth stopped immediately, recognizing the girl, but kept Ethan pinned on the floor.

“Please. I’m begging you. Spare his life.”

“Layla. You shouldn’t have followed. It’s dangerous.” Ethan said trying to wiggle free from Seth.

Layla turned to Jasmine who instantly recognized her as well.

“Please. Just go. Spare my husband if you have any sympathy.”

Jasmine looked towards Seth and signaled for him to get of Ethan. Seth never dropped his gaze from Ethan as he slowly back away. Growling. Jasmine and Zex jumped onto Seth’s back. Demitri was long gone as he ran away from the scene. Seth left quickly as Ethan and Vincent gathered themselves off the floor.

“Layla. You shouldn’t have done that.” Ethan said.

“It was going to kill you. It was clearly more powerful than the both of you. Not to mention the girl managed to set herself free.”

Ethan sighed. “Vincent. Please tell me you put a tracker on our two vampires. They can’t go far since the sun is rising.”

“I have sir.”

“Good. Call the others. We’re going after Demitri first before we track these sons of bitches down. Find him and tie him up in the basement. The hunt is on.”


	8. The Fallen Star

The sun was already on the horizon by the time Seth had finished running. He figured that if he ran far enough, the vampires might have stopped following them if they decided to follow. Jasmine did the honor of opening a gate seal to the city, but was surprised to be at the opening of the valley than the bridge when Seth stepped through.

“That’s odd. I meant to go directly to the city.” Jasmine mumbled.

“Maybe your summoner is broken.” Zex said while yawning.

“No. Somethings up. Seth keep going.”

Seth ran forwards through the tunnel that lead to the valley. On the other side, Marcus was watching them run through.

“Hey! I see you guys were also teleported to the front.” He said with a lazy smile.

“What the hell happened to the Seal?” Jasmine asked.

“It’s mostly a long story that started at midnight, but to keep it short, one of the recruits accidently fried a couple of the fuses to your seal. Now I’ve spent all morning trying to get this thing to work again, but I haven’t been able to.”

“What the hell!? You’re he Gate keeper. You’re supposed to keep the thing from being damaged!”

“Look I know. But it’s not all that bad? The Seal has been wide open so you can’t exactly use it since it won’t close. Don’t worry. With the right tools and a few technicians, I’m sure we’ll have this thing functioning by the end of the day.”

“End of the day!?”

“Well the parts are on their way. They’re not expected to get here until this evening. And just in time too. I hear there is a blizzard on its way through here. I’ve raised the guard up so nothing can get through this thing. I’m sure demons can already sense how open this Seal is.”

“Damn right. Just fix it. I’ll see what I can do once I’m done with these guys.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Come on Seth.”

Seth started running forwards again. They eventually reached the location of the Seal and saw that it was in fact wide open. If Jasmine could take a guess there where several things wrong with it at once. Not to mention that it looked still. She put a mental note in it as Seth was crossing the bridge into the city. From below, the ocean had already frozen over. Around this time of year, the city was kept far south, near the frozen isles, until winter blew over. Thankfully it was too cold and the ice was too thick for humans to get through. The werewolves had a place to still the city for a few months.

After a few hours in the hospital, a very long pep talk from Grievus, and a few broken punch bags to work out their anger, Jasmine, Zex and Seth returned home. Jagger was eating a bowl of cereal in the common area. Aurora and Elaina was there as well waiting on her brother and enjoying the company Jagger gave her. Aurora ran to Zex when he walked in.

“Big brother! You’re back!”

“Yeah. It was really easy!”

“That’s not what your injuries say.” Jagger mumbled as he continued to eat the cereal from his bowl.

Zex sighed as Elaina walked up to him

“Was it really that stressful. I thought Lucien would be easy for you two?”

“He was until a few idiotic vampires let him escape. We were being tortured until little angry fox boy ran in there and saved us.”

“Nice to know you’re back safely.”

“Tell me about it.” Seth groaned as he laid out on one of the couches. Exhausted.

“So, Jagger. You’re on leave officially now? More time for us?” Jasmine said stretching.

“Yeah. The city is in place, safe and sound. I’ll be here more often. If I would have known that you three were coming back so soon I could have made a big breakfast.”

“How about lunch? I’ll help.”

“It’s not even 10 yet.”

“That gives me two hours to rest. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to change out of this outfit. These shoes are killing me.”

“Jasmine! You look really pretty!” Aurora said with a smile.

“Thank you sweetheart.” Jasmine smiled as she turned for her room.

She took a long shower to relax herself and washed the black dye out of her hair. When she came out of the shower, she put on a white tank top with her usual black pants. She emerged from her room sqeaky clean, but also very thirsty. She already knew why and ignored it. Colin was in the common area talking to Jagger. He stopped when he saw her.

“Jasmine! Thank god. I was waiting on you to finish.”

“Why? What’s up?”

“Well, K’nal has a small mission for you. He figured you’re a good candidate since your eyes are a bit stronger.”

“Jeez. I can’t even take a moments rest? You know what? Whatever. What happened?”

“While you and Zex were away, something fell out of the sky. Looked very bright and yellow almost. We thought it was a meteor, but when it landed it severed all connections with our base in the country of Deimond. They can’t receive our signals, we can’t receive theirs. It’s odd. K’nal said the last time something like this happened was with Nine and that trap he set for you guys.”

“You don’t think it’s another attack, do you?”

“We don’t know. It’s too dangerous to send a squad out because they won’t be able to communicate with one another. K’nal wants to see if you can fix or find the problem. At least, get our communications back online.”

“Yeah. I guess I’m on it.”

Jasmine sighed as she went back to her room, grabbed her blade and trench coat and descended down the elevator with Colin.

“Is this thing by the same base Nine attacked?”

“Yup.”

“Intersesting.”

“Or a coincidence?”

“That too.”

“Jasmine. Don’t do anything rash. Just investigate the area. See if you can find the damn thing, but, of course, do not engage it. A minor detail I forgot to mention is that there had been a rise in demon activity since this thing fell.”

“How so?”

“Well increase in hell hounds. They seem to be pretty agitated. In nearby cities, such as Kewia and Ardenalle, there have been reports of Half-bloods starting to get a little too aggressive for their own good. Also reports of Migraines and uneasiness. They can’t seem to control themselves. Then the further out you get like in Trouf, Half-bloods have been reporting tremendous headaches and random pains in their bodies.”

“That’s odd.”

“Very.”

“It’s not only affecting signals, but also demons.”

“Exactly why they want only you to see this thing. We weren’t sure if it could affect Zex and Seth as well. Better to be safe than sorry.”

“True that.”

The elevator opened and Jasmine rushed past Colin summoning a Seal that put her off the perimeter of the base.

Immediately, she felt that something was off about the surrounding area. It didn’t feel wrong, just off. She started walking and she could easily feel whatever was disturbing the peace in Deimond. She could also sense why their communications were down. Her ears were picking up random signal waves being thrown in every direction, but also being terminated at the same time. Jasmine walked on and looked for any signs of their mystery object. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as she walked. The many trees she walked by were fine. The wildlife was acting normal around her. What was the problem? Maybe the rock hit something? A live line perhaps.

Jasmine molded her fire into wings and took flight. Nothing looked broken or damaged from the sky. Hell, there were no traces of whatever could have fallen from the sky. Odd. Jasmine landed when she could feel herself getting close to something. She looked around the area and sighed when nothing was truly wrong.

“Jasmine?”

Startled, Jasmine pulled out her blade and turned around to face an Old-Blooded demon. An old friend of hers.

“Armon?”

The old demon nodded back in response. Jasmine lowered her blade.

“I see you’ve gotten better with that blade I gave you. You’ve also gained control of that fire ability of yours. Amazing. And you’ve grown from that little girl I rescued off of a cliff. I never would have known you to get as big as you are.”

“How did you know it was me? Where have you been? Why are you here?”

“Slow down child. I know it’s been over a millennium or so, but geez. What other vampire do you know off has white hair and a tail. I only know that to be you.”

“Right. Keep forgetting.”

“I’ve stayed in this country alone. Ever since you left me to fend for yourself I was alone, but I had faith that we would meet again.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“That patch.” Armon pointed to the symbol on her trench coat. “You’re in the werewolf military? Last I heard, they wanted you dead.”

“Things have changed since I left.”

“I can see that.”

“A lot actually. I may have to sit down with you later and explain everything.”

“Hmm. I’m guessing if the military is here, you saw that light that fell from the sky.”

“That’s why I’m here.”

“Hmm. Something is up with whatever it is. I felt its presence when it fell. Its unsettling.”

“So its bothering you too.”

“I came to investigate. Not many demons are willing to come in the forest and look for the object. It’s like a giant eerie warning sign. Telling demons to not go any further.”

“Odd. I feel fine.”

Armon raised his hand to Jasmine. He carefully touched her arm.

“Are you sure you’re fine. I may be old, but something tells me that you’re feeling weak.”

“Armon, I’m fine. Everyone thinks something is wrong, but I feel fine.”

“Are you truly?”

Jasmine didn’t answer.

“Hmm. I see. Well, don’t let this old demon get in the way of your work. I don’t want to be killed by any of your wolf friends.”

“You won’t be.”

“I feel safer at home anyway. Until next time perhaps.”

With that, Armon vanished. Jasmine sighed. So only demons were being affected. What could possibly cause that?

 _“Jasmine. Marcus needs you back at the Seal. I think they broke it even further.”_ Her earpiece rung.

“Idiots.”

_“Right? I’ll tell them you’re on the way.”_

Jasmine face palmed herself as she opened a Gate Seal and left the area.


	9. The Ambush

Jasmine spent the rest of her day in the snow arguing with Marcus about how to fix the MGS. Eventually, Zex came down to help and they both had to teach the other recruits on how to fix it for further purposes. The sun had set on both ends and the wind was starting to pick up in the valley. If they hadn’t finished it when they did, the blizzard would be affecting both sides. Marcus decided to finally close the Seal and continue to patrol around the area. By the looks of it, this blizzard was going to be a big one.

Vincent gasped when the signal on his tracker went out.

“That’s odd.”

“What is it?” Ethan asked from the driver’s seat.

“Her signal went out. It’s glitching up like crazy over here.”

“It may be the storm.”

“Maybe. That means that they’re still at wherever this place is.”

A man who was sitting behind Vincent spoke up.

“So we’re hunting this girl and her freakish hell pet? Are you sure we shouldn’t have alerted the council?”

“Thomas, I think we can handle this on our own. We have more of us this time. Thankfully.” Ethan replied making a turn on the road.

Another man behind Ethan spoke up.

“So remind me how on earth a simple shapeshifter and a vampire got away from you two? That’s pretty funny to me.”

“Well, Aiden, if you think you could’ve done better in our place.”

“I’m just saying.”

“That hell dog of hers attacked us out of nowhere.”

“I thought you could handle hell dogs?”

“THAT was no hell dog. It was like a freakishly large wolf with red eyes. Oh, you should’ve been there.”

“Well then maybe a hell hound then? If it was as large as I’m thinking, then it could’ve been a hell hound.”

“No, that thing was downright supernatural. Bigger than the average hell hound.” Vincent replied.

Ethan made another turn on the road. He glanced at the mirror and saw Layla in the far back of the SUV. She seemed to be watching the road. Ethan sighed.

“I really hope we get there soon. The snow may build up and we may have to stay a few hours stuck in this car.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing we came prepared. This should be a quick kill anyway. Thank god we left early too. I didn’t think it would be this far away.” Vincent said leaning back in his chair.

“What? You don’t like spending a little three-hour road trip with us?” Aiden teased.

“Not if you’re in the car, no.”

“Aw. You know you love me.”

“Right. Any way. Ethan, we’re getting close.”

“I can tell.” Ethan slowed the car down to a stop. Ahead was a long gated fence, locked by an iron chain with a _Warning: Private Property_ sign on it.

“They got themselves set up pretty good. Private property is a good place to hide.” Thomas aid.

“Yeah? Well, not for long. There are only so many places to hide.”

Ethan turned the car off and hoped out the cold air blowing across his face. All of the vampires weren’t really fazed as much as Layla was once she got out. She gripped herself and shuddered at how cold it really was. Ethan walked up beside her.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright? You didn’t have to come.”

“I want to be sure that some hell beast doesn’t tear my husband limb from limb. I saved you once, I’m sure I can do it again.”

“Just be careful.”

“As always Ethan.”

Vincent walked towards the back of the car, opened the trunk and dragged Demitri out of the back. His body was tied by silver chains and he had a gag in his mouth.

“If you even think about running away, I’ll do far worse to you than I already have.”

Demitri snorted as he stood still, watching the others grab various guns from the back.

When they were all set, Ethan grabbed Demitri’s arm and lead him towards the fence. Aiden broke the chain with a pair of bolt cutters and all of them carefully walked forwards.

“Be aware of your surroundings. You hear something you say something.” Ethan said, carefully loading the gun he had.

They continued to walk onwards for at least half an hour. The storm was growing as the wind picked up and it was making it nearly impossible to see the trail in front of them. It wasn’t long before Demitri stopped and looked up. Ethan followed his gaze and noticed the fairly large cave entrance in front of them. Aside from the wind, it seemed that the area had a calm and motionless sense to it.

Ethan looked at Demitri and pulled out the gag that was in his mouth.

“Where are your friends Demitri?”

“Please. I’ve told you that they’re probably long gone by now.”

“Yeah and the tracker says that they should be here. Don’t think I’m going to take your word on anything else.”

“Well then I might as well say nothing, right?”

Ethan cocked his gun and pointed it towards Demitri.

“I’m going to give you one last chance.”

“Ethan please. I am not obliged to say anything otherwise they will kill me.”

“They? So now there is a they? Who do you work for?”

“This path that you’re embarking on is about to get everyone in trouble. Please take my words for it.”

“I already said that I’m not.”

“FREEZE! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!”

A large group of about ten people, dressed in military wear, surrounded the vampires.

Ethan and the others raised their weapons at them.

“PUT THE GUNS DOWN! NOW!”

Vincent looked around as did Ethan.

“They don’t smell human.” Vincent whispered.

“Nor demon.” Ethan replied back.

“DROP YOUR WEAPONS! NOW”

“Boss. We’re a bit outnumbered here. Too risky to just attack now.”

“I know. Just slowly drop your guns. Wait for an opening.”

Ethan was the first to drop his gun. The others followed suit quickly.

“Hands in the air all of you!”

Ethan turned to the man that was slowly approaching them. He didn’t smell right either.

One of the soldiers looked towards Marcus.

“Sir! We saw them approaching the gate and they broke through. What should we do with them? Vampires aren’t allowed to pass.”

Ethan took note of what he said. They knew they weren’t human.

Marcus tilted his head slightly when he saw Demitri. He was about to speak to him when he figured that this was some sort of hostage situation.

“Gentlemen and Lady. You do realize that you’re trespassing on private property, no?”

“We were? And whom might I be speaking to?”

“My name is Marcus. Commander over these soldiers you see. They protect these lands from any intruders as you might have noticed.”

“I have.”

“If you could kindly turn back and go home that would be much appreciated. We do have a storm to prepare for. We wouldn’t want you to get stuck up here all alone.”

‘I guess we would do that if it was so easy.”

“What do you mean?”

“We came because we are looking for some people. Seeing as you’re not exactly human yourself, you may have a few...trespassers in your area. We would like them back.”

“Them? I’m sure we would know if someone was to invade this property. Who are they?”

“A black female vampire and a white male demon?”

“I haven’t seen no one like that. Scouts? Have you?”

“No sir!” They all replied.

“Well now. Since you have no business here I suggest you all go home.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Ethan said reaching for Demitri’s neck and gripping it tightly. “I saw the way you looked at him. You know him. I also know that you know where the others are. I don’t know about what you do here, but I want those two specifically or I will break his neck.”

Marcus sighed, but looked up when the wind suddenly picked up speed. The smell of blood was in the air.

“Here they come! Every man in their battle stations! Demons ahead! Do not miss!”

All of the soldiers started firing at the sky. A few winged demons fell with a thud. They looked beastly with their long fangs and spiked tails. Almost all at once, demons began landing on the ground and charging whoever they saw first. Marcus grabbed his gun and slowly backed up shooting all demons that came his way. He touched his ear in the process.

“This is Marcus! I’m issuing a lock-down on the city! We have a code red and I want every man at their battle stations!”

Demons came and fell at their feet. Ethan and Vincent were back to back as they shot down the demons that came their way. Layla was steady shooting as well, but didn’t realize that she was running low on ammo. Once gone, she couldn’t reload her gun fast enough as a demon bit down on her right arm and plunged it tail in her from behind. Marcus saw this and put a bullet in the demon before it had a chance to do anymore damage. Layla fell to the ground. Blood slowly covering the ground. Marcus touched his ear again as he made his way over towards her.

“I need back up here. A guardian. Somebody who can hightail it here quick. I have a human here who’s bleeding to death. Code black and send reinforcements!”

Almost as quickly as he said it, Seth in his Hexen wolf form emerged in the cave. Ready to fight.

“Seth. I need you to take her to the hospital.” Marcus picked up Layla and laid her on his back. “God knows how long she has and you’re the fastest here. Go. Now!”

Seth turned quickly and ran for the Gate Seal passing other demons and soldiers as well. He casually looked back and recognized the girl instantly. If she was here, then, those vampires were as well. They followed him? He didn’t think it was possible. Even if they did it was stupid of them to do it tonight. Not only was the storm about to get bad, but they expected that demon attack for quite some now. The iron that lined the fence was supposed to keep them at bay until the storm blew over. They might’ve just found an opening in the fence.

 It wasn’t long before he opened the seal and slid onto the bridge. He howled waiting impatiently for someone to answer. A large torrent of water came towards Seth and fell to reveal Jagger.

“Are you crazy? The city is on fucking lock down! What the hell is so important that you just come barging in with the Seal wide open?”

Seth turned to his side. Layla was laying lifeless on his back.

“Oh.” Jagger said running up to her and checking her wrist. “Her pulse is very weak. She’ll live if we fix her in time.” Jagger jumped on top of him, holding Layla’s wound together. He closed the seal behind him before signaling Seth to run forwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers for days!!!! But really, college for me starts in a week. Chapters may or may not be limited since I don't really have a chance to finish off the book. Be prepared!


	10. The pulse

Jasmine looked down on the city as the street lights below lit up red. Red signified that Arcina was on lock down until further notice. No one could leave and nothing could get in. Thankfully. It was one of her inventions she created after the incident with Nine and the brothers. It at least let the people know that demons were close and it was best to get home immediately. She sighed and turned around feeling the cold air on her skin. It felt good, but she couldn’t help, but feel a bit uncomfortable.

She looked at Zex who was watching TV on the couch. He kept changing the channels trying to entertain himself. Occasionally stopping on a monster flick that was on. She smiled on how peaceful he looked. He looked a lot better than he did yesterday and she couldn’t help but notice how calm he was also. His heartbeat was at rest. Beating once every second. Wait. Why was she taking that deep of a note on his heartbeat?

Jasmine tried to shake the thought off as she reentered the room, but it only got worse. She could smell him all the way from the door. He had just taken a bath, but she could also smell his blood. Why? Jasmine shook her head.

_“Pull yourself together! What is wrong with you and blood? It has never been this bad before!”_

Jasmine slowly walked behind the couch trying to make her way to her room.

_“Why does he have to smell so good? He almost smells as good as Seth. Wait. No! Stop thinking that!”_

Jasmine stopped in her tracks and slowly turned back towards Zex. He was still channel surfing, but didn’t even bother to turn around and check on her. She started walking towards him.

_“What are you doing? Get a hold of yourself. We made a promise didn’t we?!”_

Jasmine was closing in the distance between them. She could hear his heartbeat better as she got closer.

_“No! We made a promise! You will not become that monster! You will not let her take control!”_

Jasmine stopped right behind him. He was still oblivious to the fact that she was right behind him. Jasmine titled her head and she could practically see his pulse and his blood.

_“Stop this! You know better! You will not become a monster like her!”_

“You know J, if you needed blood that badly all you had to do was ask.” Zex said casually still not facing her.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know. I’ve heard that your thirst has come back. Probably a whole lot stronger than last time, right?”

“Who told you?”

“Well aside from the fact that I can see it, Jagger told me. Said that one of these days you may snap. Keep an eye on you. That kind of stuff.”

“Well what does he know? I’m fine.”

Zex turned around to face her. Her eyes were glowing blood red and her fangs could be seen hiding behind her bottom lip.

“Your look says otherwise. Whatever. If you want me that badly, you could at least buy me some dinner. I’m feeling like steak or some tacos maybe. And try to make the bite as painless as possible. I hear it burns or something.”

“I don’t want your blood.”

“Says the girl who was literally stalking her prey just now. You’re not slick. In fact, you’re sick. How long do you think drinking those blood pills will last you? Drinking animal blood only got you so far. I doubt those things will last another week.”

“Relax. I’ll be fine!”

Jasmine walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She pulled out a pill from her pocket and dropped it in. After it fizzled and turned the water pink, Jasmine chugged at least half of the bottle down. When she finished she smiled at Zex.

“See? I am perfectly fine. This stuff is going to last me.”

“For how long until you must come up with yet another substitute for live blood.”

“Honestly, I think this is just a phase. Must’ve been triggered when I tasted vampire blood the other night. It will run out of my system.”

“Whatever you say, J.”

Zex brought his attention back to the TV as Jasmine walked towards her room. When she closed the door, Zex called Jagger and left him a message.

“Jag, this is Z. You were right about it getting worse. I think it would be safe to bring those blood bags here. I’d rather be safe than sorry if push comes to shove. Respond back when you have the chance.”

Zex sighed as he sank further down in the couch and continued to flip through the almost endless TV channels.

Jasmine was leaning over on the edge of her bed. What made her think that chugging down half of the bottle would make her feel better? It tasted horrible! Jasmine started hurling at the mere thought of trying to finish the rest of the liquid. She sat it down on her night stand and walked towards the bathroom. When she turned on the light she took note of her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and her fangs had extended. She took a few steps further and began noticing other minor signs on her body. Small bruises and slightly grey areas under her eyes. What was her body going through? No matter. She could fight through this. It’s not like this hasn’t happened before. All she needed to do was relax and find a way to keep her……other self from wanting blood.

Jasmine closed and locked the bathroom door desperately wanting a nice hot shower. The very least she could do was relax with some good steam and hot water. She stripped and eventually stood naked under the shower head, letting the water stream down her hair and body. She zoned out for a moment closing her eyes. What she was feeling reminded her of two past memories.

The steam. It opened her mind and felt as though she was about to get pounced on at any moment. Back in the palace, her and her sisters would often take baths in a large tub of hot water. The steam was thick enough to hide under and they would play tag a lot. She remembers the many times the maid had to go get their mother just to pull them from the tub. It was a nice thing to remember. Bath time was always such a fun time with them.

Jasmine turned her head up letting the water run down her face. When she was on the road with Jagger and Seth their only means of getting clean would be to let Jagger lead them to a river. Jasmine smiled when she remembered that one time she pushed Seth into a river. Seth was upset that he got drenched and pulled her in with him. It got even better when they pranked Jagger into slipping in there with them.

Nice moments like these shouldn’t go to waste, but she couldn’t help, but to feel sad when she remembered her current situation. She was immortal. Until she could cure her illness of being a hybrid, there was no possible way she would be able to feel true happiness. Everything to her right now was temporary. Whether it would be another year, decade, a century. Everyone will leave her. She would always be truly alone in the world. That wasn’t thinking negatively that was looking at facts.

Jasmine sighed as she remembered her task at hand and bathed herself. Body, hair, and tail. She didn’t bother rushing because she already knew nothing else was going to happen for the night. It was just what she needed. Some good time for herself before HQ could drag her away into their nonsense.


	11. The Valley

The battle field had long gone silent. Bodies of demons were littered everywhere possible. Marcus was breathing heavily as he looked around to see who was still standing. The vampires seemed to be just as out of breath as they were. His soldiers were tired as well. Ethan began glancing around.

“Layla?” He called out with no reply. “Layla!”

“She should be fine.” Marcus said looking towards him.

With immense speed Ethan grabbed onto his neck. “Where is she?!”

The other troops pointed their weapons at him.

“Let him go or we will shoot!”

“You’ll have to get through me first.” Vincent said aiming his gun at them. Aiden and Thomas followed suit.

“Hey! Hold your fire!” Marcus yelled looking at the others. When he turned his attention back to Ethan he carefully touched his arms. “Your girl? Layla? I had her sent to our medical center. She was stabbed in the stomach by one of those things. If you can just trust me, I will take you to her.”

“Why should I trust you? I don’t even know what you are.”

“I’m literally the only person who can let you in to the city. Demitri could get in, but if you were to kill me consider her gone forever.”

Ethan thought about his words for a moment before letting him go.

“Take us to her.”

One of the soldiers spoke up and saluted Marcus.

“Permission to interfere, sir!”

“As you were.”

“Sir! You ordered a lock down on the city! I am afraid no one can enter the city at this time.”

“I’m sure I can bend a few rules.”

“No disrespect sir, but they are also vampires.”

“I am aware.”

“They are banned in the city as well. Surely, the Guardians will have something to say-“

“I know soldiers. They will just have to live with it. Since our friends are with us now, I’m sue the protective Seal has been broken. Half of you go put the iron chain back up and secure the fence so that nothing else has gotten in. The rest of you count up the bodies. I want a report of this attack soon. Then return back to your usual post, I will handle this situation myself. Have I made myself clear?”

“Sir! Yes, sir!”

“Onwards then.”

The group had easily split and Marcus was left with the five men. He looked at Demitri who was still tied.

“If you don’t mind me…” Marcus said yanking the chains off of Demitri. “He is a fairly good ally.”

Demitri looked towards the vampire, but stayed closer to Marcus.

“Now I would like to ask you to please leave your weapons here before you enter the tunnel.”

“Why? Don’t trust us?” Vincent asked.

“Well for my safety and yours. You go through that tunnel you’ll trigger an alarm with your weapons. You’ll be shot on sight no questions asked. I would rather keep you alive right now.”

Ethan nodded towards the men and they all dropped their guns.

“Don’t worry. They will be returned to you once you’re about to leave. And I’m afraid that with this storm it may not be for quite some time. Please, follow me.”

Marcus led the men into the tunnel. Aside from the wind howling through it, bringing an occasional cold chill, it was quiet.

“Demitri. How have you been?” Marcus asked, getting agitated from the silence.

“I’ve been fine? I guess aside from these guys.”

“I’ve heard that you’ve moved. Is that true?”

“Trouf was a little too smog-ish for me. I was tired of it so I left. How have you been?”

“Very fine. Just watching over these troops. Nothing new.”

“Pardon me, if I may interrupt.” Thomas said walking closer to Marcus. “Not to be rude or anything, but what exactly are you? We can already tell that you’re not human nor are you a demon. You’re definitely not vampires either. Yet, you know what we are. That was right on sight too. Seems a little weird to us and I think It’ll make us safer if we knew.”

“To be honest you wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

“Try us. We’ve seen every type of being this planet has to offer. I doubt it can be that serious.”

They reached the end of the tunnel and came across the valley which was receiving its first snow fall for the season. The trees had become various shades of grey which blended in well with the landscape. Mist that the storm was causing was making it nearly impossible to see past the trees. Thankfully, there was a large path to follow.

“Wolves.” Marcus said under his breath.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.”

“Wolves. We are wolves.”

“Wolves? Like in shapeshifters. I’ve heard of such, but I didn’t think there would be this many of you in the area.”

“No, not actual wolves. Werewolves. You know, beasts of legend? Lycanthropes? Anything else humans may have called us over the years.”

Ethan chuckled a bit. “Werewolves? Are you serious? There is no such thing as werewolves. It was just an old maiden’s tale the Elders used to tell us so we would be wary of humans. They don’t actually exist.”

Marcus stopped as he heard something large approaching the group. The others stopped as well. A figure beyond the mist could be seen. It was taller than all of them and clanging metal could be heard from it. When it got closer the group could see that it was a Lycan in metal armor. It stopped just in front of Marcus and eyed the vampires carefully.

“As you were saying?” Marcus said looking towards Ethan. “He is a Lycan.”

The others had nothing else to say as wolf leaned over and sniffed air.

“Marcus. I didn’t think you were the type to bring this filth into the valley.”

“General Ersen. You should know your place. Speaking ill of our guests like that.”

“I wasn’t referring to them, but to him.” Ersen pointed towards Demitri.

“What the hell did I ever do to you?”

“You know what you did.”

“How many times do I have to say that I’m sorry?”

Ersen’s bones cracked as he shifted back into his human form. The vampires all looking on wide eyed.

“If it weren’t for him, I’d kick your ass right here, right now.”

“Try me.”

Ersen was about to grab him, but was blocked by Marcus.

“General if you would. We do have a storm in progression. Our time is very limited to get to the city. If you two could settle this at a later time, that would be nice.”

Ersen growled at both men before continuing on down the path past them.

“So. Werewolves. That’s comforting.” Vincent said patting Ethan on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe you guys are actually real.” Aiden said, still in shock.

“Well there are a number of things I can’t really explain to you, but If we’re going to the city then you might as well know that werewolves do exist.”

Marcus gestured towards the men to keep following him.

“What I don’t understand is why would you… Lycans be working for a demon and a vampire.”

“The only vampire who knows of our existence would be Demitri. He swore under Oath to keep it a secret. If he would tell anyone he would hunted down and whoever he told as well.”

“Then what does that make us?” Vincent said feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“Hopefully, New members. Or at least allies.”

“Members for what? What exactly do you have going on here?” Ethan asked looking towards Demitri.

“Secret organization that I can’t say anything else about other than we hunt down demons that threaten the world. Almost like how you guys keep Alatross safe. Just on a larger scale.”

“Huh. Is that why you didn’t say much before?”

“Yeah. Exactly. I was trying to protect myself and you guys at the same time.”

“Interesting.”

It wasn’t long before they reached a large structure which was shaped like a colosseum. When they entered they saw a few teens talking with one another in a different language. One of which had a pair of wolf ears and tail.

Marcus touched a specific area on the wall and summoned a computer screen.

“Let me see if I can get you guys access with a hassle.”

Ethan and the others were too busy staring at the teen to reply back.

Demitri sighed. “There are four different species of werewolf. The guy you just met was a Lycan. If you’re staring at who I think you’re staring at, he’s part Snow wolf.”

“Part?” Aiden asked.

“Yeah. Like mixed breeds. Nothing wrong with that. You marry who you want to marry.”

“How far is this city?”

“Not far. We’re close, but I need to be sure that I can get access. Just give me a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dat mini Hamilton reference tho......*


	12. The New Girl

Layla stirred in her sleep. She felt stiff as she moved around, feeling her surroundings. She was on something soft. A bed. She moved around a bit more and opened her eyes. Bright, white lights stung her eyes. The focused and she was right. She was in a bed. A hospital bed. She looked down and noticed that her chest was wrapped. Was she back home? The last thing that she could remember was a demon stabbing her. Perhaps her and the others fled? Maybe. She heard a noise on her right and looked over. Someone with long white hair, dog ears and a tail was messing with some medical equipment. Now she knew that she wasn’t exactly home. She panicked for a moment and decided that it was probably best to get away from whoever was in the room with her.

Layla tried sitting herself up, but felt the immense pain in her stomach. She tried to shake it off and move even further.

“I wouldn’t keep doing that if I were you.”

It was a man’s voice coming from the figure.

“You were in rough shape when they brought you to me. I’m surprised you’re even awake right now.”

“Um. Where am I?”

“Hospital. You were stabbed by a demon and was bleeding to death. If you came in any later you would be dead.”

“Who are you?”

He turned around. “My name is Jagger.”

“Jagger? How did I get here? Where are the others?”

“You were brought to me in order to save your life. The others, I’m sure, are still outside.”

“Outside?”

“Of the city.”

“What city?”

“Arcina.”

“Arci-what?”

“Arcina.” Jagger smiled coming towards her.

Layla scooted over a bit unsure as to whether or not to trust him.

“It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” Jagger said putting his hands up as he sat down at the end of her bed. “You can trust me.”

“How do I know that for sure?”

“Well, you’re not dead now. Your wounds are sealed. I’m still talking to you. I can go on.”

Layla thought about his words for a moment. She took the time to observe him. He had nothing on other than the black pants he wore. His hair came down to his shoulders and he had a snake tattoo going down his right arm.

“Not to be rude, but what are you?”

“Snow wolf.”

“Like an actual wolf?”

“More like a breed of werewolf.”

“Werewolf? There’s no such thing.”

“Are you really sure about that?”

“Werewolves are just some made up tale-“

“To keep vampires in line?”

“Yeah, but how did you?”

“Welcome to Arcina. The werewolf city.”

“There’s a city full of you guys?”

“Yeah. Don’t really know what else to say to make you believe me.”

Jagger moved his ears around.

Layla smiled then sighed.

“So what now?’

“Well, I need to keep an eye on you. Make sure your body is okay and that you are stable.”

Seth walked into the room. “Hey Jagger. I put those bags in the fridge. Are you sure she’s going to…….. you’re awake.” He looked at Layla.

Layla immediately recognized the man. He was the demon responsible for all this mess in the first place.

“Stay away from me!” She tried to scoot away from him

“Jeez Seth. I knew you had that type of effect on people, but I didn’t think it was literal.” Jagger said standing up and grinning.

“No. She’s the reason why we’re on lock down in the first place!”

“Me?! You fucking attacked me and my friends! And killed that poor girl at the party!”

“Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I saved you. Twice now actually.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Did you actually see me attack you?”

“No. I-“

“You saw my face after I found you unconscious on the ground after Lucien attacked you.”

“Who the hell is Lucien?”

“A rouge demon. Very crazy. Kills people for fun.”

“How can I trust you?”

“Well you’re not dead. Don’t you think that if I wanted you dead, I would have done it by now?”

“That’s twice someone has told me that.”

“Exactly.”

“Look. Believe in me or not if you wish. I stand by what I said. Now, Jagger they’re in the fridge.”

“She didn’t see you?”

“Nope. She took a shower and is now playing her violin. A very sad tune if you ask me. Zex says that she’s getting worse. Almost got to him.”

“Hmm.”

“How long do you think she’ll last?”

“Not long. A few days perhaps, but not long.”

“What has she gotten herself into this time?”

“Even more trouble. Look, I’m going to go secure the perimeter. Make sure if the lockdown has been lifted or not.”

“Probably not.”

“Just in case. Stay here with her and make sure she stays stable. I’ll be back in about half an hour or so.”

“Alright.”  Seth said walking further into the room.

Jagger walked out of the room and left Seth and Layla to themselves.

“What’s your name anyway?” Seth asked, standing next to her.

“Layla.”

“Hmm. Nice name.”

“Thank you.”

Seth refused to make eye contact with her and just stared at objects around the room. Layla found Seth extremely interesting. Yes, she didn’t fully trust the guy, but she was still stunned about where she was. A werewolf city. Full of werewolves. Literal people who can shift into wolves. Or maybe beast? The legends of them differed from country to country. She stared at Seth for a moment and noticed his ears and tail. She let her mind wonder. Did everyone have them here? What did the others look like? Seth felt her eyes on him and looked towards her. She seemed to be staring at his tail. When she snapped out of her thoughts, she made eye contact with him and stared into his eyes for a fair amount of time.

“You know it’s considered rude to stare.”

“I-I’m sorry. Just not used to all this. And I can’t wrap my head around the whole werewolf city thing. I mean I have so many questions.”

“That’s what I was expecting. Ask away.”

“I-I don’t even know where to start. Um. Does everyone here have ears and tails?”

“Nope. There are four different breeds of werewolf. Even with that, there are plenty of mixed breeds as well.”

“Different breeds? Almost like dog types, yes?”

“In a way. The four breeds represented the original four clans. Lycans, Skin walkers, Snow wolves, and Hexen wolves.”

“What happened to the clans? Did you guys just fuse together?”

“Not entirely. They fused because they were forced to. We were almost wiped clean of the face of the planet centuries ago. Our ancestors feared for their lives so they went into hiding. Mostly finding comfort with each other.”

“So tales of werewolves being rare and only coming alive at night. Is any of that real?”

“Not really. We shift whenever. Silver affects us in a way. Supernatural abilities. Some more than others. Simple stuff like that.”

“May I ask what you are? I mean, what do the four breeds look like?”

“I’m actually a half breed. Half wolf, half demon. My father was a Lycan. Mother was a demon fox.”

“Demon fox?...” Layla let her words trail off as she thought for a moment.

“Before you ask. That big ass demon hound with two tails was me.”

Layla turned to him in shock.

“Still believe I’m the enemy here?”

“I don’t understand. We had you tied. How in the world-“

“It doesn’t matter now. This whole situation is pretty complicated to try and explain anyway.”

“I will try to understand?”

“Really? You?”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere else for a while. We might as well talk about it.”

“Very well then.”


	13. The City

Marcus groaned loudly as the computer made a low pitch ringing noise.

“What’s wrong?” Ethan asked.

“They’re saying that it’s too early to lift the lock down. They need a full report before they can allow access in the city.”

“Well. Tell them that my wife is in the city and that I need to make sure she is alright!”

“I can’t do that either. One of the most important rules in the city is that vampires are not allowed within the city. No matter what.”

“What about Demitri? That’s a little prejudice don’t you think?”

“Even with Demitri, he isn’t allowed to be in the city for more than a few hours. If I even mention I’m trying to get five vampires in the city, four of which aren’t even registered in the system, they’ll probably kill you thinking you have me hostage. That or there’s absolutely no chance you will see your wife again.”

“What the hell?!!”

“Those are some extremely strict rules.” Thomas added.

“Why so strict about vampires? You guys seem to have a natural racism towards us, don’t you?” Aiden asked.

“Let’s just say that our history with you guys didn’t start off so well so we feared you and in the end, just kept to ourselves.”

“Hmm. Interesting.” Vincent mumbled.

Marcus began typing away again, but received the same low pitched ringing noise.

“Damn.” He whispered.

“So what do we do? Just wait out the storm and wait till she returns?” Thomas asked Ethan.

“Absolutely not! I can’t wat that long. You! I don’t want to fight you, but you must find a way to get us in!”

“I do, however, I’m not so sure it would be the right approach. Especially if she doesn’t accept you.”

“She? Who is she?”

“The strongest in the military. Commander over all. If I can get her or any one of the other guardians to sneak you in, you should be fine.”

“Well, call them up then.”

“In this type of situation, you don’t call a guardian. You summon them.”

Marcus logged out of the computer.

“Follow me please.”

The group walked back outside and continued further into the valley. The storm had gotten worse as the wind picked up and the ground was already covered by a few inches of snow. Marcus was easily making his way through on the path, the others, however, seemed to get stuck every once in a while. The kept walking until they reached the bottom of a tall cliffside. Ethan and the other were confused.

“Where is this city again?”

“Here. Give me a second.”

Marcus put his hands together and said some unknown words under his breathe. A bright blue circle appeared on the cliff and revealed a blue vortex. The others looked at each other. Stunned.

“You guys ever seen anything like that?” Aiden whispered.

“Nope.” Thomas replied.

“Not a day in my life.” Ethan said.

“What the hell is that?” Vincent asked.

“It’s called a Gate Seal. Imagine it as a portal. To the city.” Demitri said with a smug look on his face. “Believe it or not, werewolves are pretty damn good with technology. You should see how the city operates. Amazing tech structure.”

Marcs put his leg into the vortex.

“Are you coming or what? There’s no snow on the other side.”

The others looked at each other for a moment before following him. All of them disappeared and reappeared in Arcina. Marcus waited till all of the men were through the Gate Seal before he began trying to close it. The vampires stared in awe at the large city that stood before them. They began taking small notes such as the bridge they were on, how the entire city was surrounded by water, and how far they were from actually entering the city.

“You know, Marcus, when you said city I actually expected like a village or something not an actual full-fledged, metal and concrete city.” Ethan said

“How the hell is this even possible? Where are we?” Vincent asked.

“Welcome, gentlemen, to Arcina. The werewolf city. Now just give a moment to make sure the Seal is closed.”

Thomas tapped on Demitri’s shoulder.

“Have you been here before?”

“Yeah. On many occasions.”

“So you’ve known this entire place was here?! Well, wherever we are.”

“The middle of the ocean. Coordinates unknown since they keep moving it.”

“Moving it?” Aiden interrupted. “Wait. They can move the city?”

“Yup. With the help of a Guardian. I think that’s one of the ways this city had been able to stay out of trouble. It moves.”

“That’s remarkable.” Ethan said taking a few steps forward.

“Wait a minute! Don’t do that!” Marcus yelled startling the others.

Ethan looked down at a symbol that represented a winding snake. A large torrent of water surrounded them and took the form of a snake. Turning into solid ice once it finished forming. It hissed at Ethan which made him take his steps back.

“What the hell is that!” Vincent yelled.

“Our first line of defense and one of the Guardians.” Marcus said holding his arms up and slowly approaching the beast.

It moved a bit more closing the circle around them tighter. Marcus stood his ground.

“Jagger! Listen! I know you can hear me! Call off your pet! These guys are harmless! And they need you help!”

The snaked hissed at Marcus and came closer to him.

“I know the rules. I know they’re not supposed to be here and no they don’t have me hostage. You have my word, they are not a threat. The girl I sent to you. She is with them. Please just calm down a bit.”

The snake hissed again before descending back into the icy ocean water below.

“That was a Guardian? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Aiden said.

“More like the emblem of one. Funny thing with the guardians is that they have specific……. animals that represent their elements. It’s weird, but it’s one of their best ways of defending the city. You just met Jagger’s water, ice serpent.”

“And who is Jagger?” Vincent asked.

“That would be me.”

Jagger slowly approached the group. A knife in one of his hands. He carefully eyed the group before turning to Marcus who seemed to already know what he was about to say.

“I know. I know. She can kill me later. I just need you guys to….watch them? The storm in the valley probably won’t clear for a few days. You have the girl. You can’t blame me for being sympathetic.”

“No. I cannot. You know vampires aren’t supposed to be here.” Jagger put the blade away.

“I know.”

“Do you have any idea what Grievus might do is he finds out?”

“No….”

“Oh my god. He’s gonna kill us.”

“You are Jagger? Do you have Layla?” Ethan said slowly approaching him.

“She’s at the hospital. She almost bled to death, but I managed to stabilize her and actually she woke up not too long ago.”

“Please. She’s my wife. Can you take us to her?”

Jagger thought for a moment looking into the vampire’s eyes and seeing how distressed he was. Who was he to keep the two apart?

“Follow me.” Jagger said turning away from the group.

Marcus stayed behind as Jagger now had the group of vampires.

He could feel their eyes on him as they walked on in silence. Jagger finally broke to keep himself occupied.

“So. Demitri. Visiting the city, I see. You know the last time I saw you we were back in Trouf chasing Nine. How have you been?”

“Fine. I moved to Alatross not too long ago.”

“So you were the one that made the call for that demon at the party? I wish I could have attended. Maybe I could have helped with you guys getting captured and what not. What the hell happened anyway? J left out some pretty decent details.”

“Well. Don’t get mad, ok. Um….. how do I say this without you getting mad? We were captured, partially tortured then set free.”

“I know that much. Any clue as to who caught you guys? Was it Lucien and his hell hounds?”

“No. Nothing like that. Just a few vampires is all.”

Jagger stopped walking and the others stopped as well.

“Demitri. How did you get to this city with vampires and a human? Truly this wasn’t some sort of road trip for your friends.”

“Um….see we um…”

“Don’t lie to me. I can tell if you’re lying.”

“I was kidnapped and forced to give out the exact location as to where you guys were. By them.”

Jagger slowly turned towards the group.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you all myself. Right here. Right now.”

“Jagger it was huge misunderstanding. They thought I was working with the demon that attacked them in the first place. These are the same vampires Jasmine saved the other night. They just want the demon is all.”

Jagger thought to himself for a while before continuing onwards.

“If you vampires even think about hurting the other Guardians or the people of this city, consider yourself dead where you stand.”

Ethan looked at the others and gulped.

“Yes sir.”


	14. The Misunderstanding

They walked around the city for a few minutes before reaching finally reaching the hospital. Jagger led them to the room Layla was being kept and saw how she was still conversing with Seth. Ethan and Seth made quick eye contact with one another surprised to see the other.

“You?” Ethan shouted.

“You.”

Ethan began to walk towards him, but was stopped by Jagger.

“Whatever it was, drop it.”

“You better listen to him. You come towards me again like that and I’ll kill you.” Seth said folding his arms and leaning back against the wall.

“Ethan.” Layla called out. “He’s not the enemy just….. calm down. For me.”

Ethan glared at Seth for a moment before he walked over to Layla. Kneeling by her side.

“Are you alright? What happened?”

“One of those things got me in the chest. I blacked out and I woke up here. Seth carried me here and Jagger healed my wound.”

“Seth?”

Layla pointed towards him. He was casually looking back at both of them.

Ethan hesitated for a moment before responding back. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Ethan took his hand and lightly trailed it over Layla’s stomach. She tensed up at the light pressure.

“Is she going to be ok? I mean from an attack like that how is she even awake right now?”

“Well..” Jagger said walking over to the medical instruments. “Let’s just say we have some pretty good advancement in medical technology. As well as few drugs that speed up the healing process. However, I do not recommend that she moves out of the city’s range.”

“What? Why?”

“This type of medicine has certain side effects when taken by humans. Although nothing lethal if she pushes herself too far within the next few days, anything can happen. That blizzard in the valley could cause something else and you probably wouldn’t know until you got back home. Layla, you just need to be watched for a few days. If you heal up and show no signs of anything else, you can be released.”

“So what are we to do? Stay here in the city?” Vincent asked.

“Yes. I’m afraid even if you left that blizzard would have you stuck for hours in the snow. Under our careful watch, you can stay here. Of course you really need the say so from the other Guardians as well…” Jagger’s words trailed off as he looked to Seth.

“I don’t mind. As long as you don’t come after me thinking I’m Lucien.”

“That’s right! Ethan! We got the wrong group of people.” Layla said in a panic. “They’re not who we think they are. It was just a complete misunderstanding.”

“How did you figure that out?”

“Um. Seth if you would please.”

Seth sighed a bit as he pulled up a screen of video footage from when they were in the park. He paused it when he and Jasmine were shown.

“This is me and my partner we were going after the demon that attacked you, but she wanted to make sure all of you were alright.”

The footage rewound to moment they were attacked.

“This demon here is who you want.”

Seth paused the footage and zoomed in on his face.

“His name is Lucien.”

“So this Lucien guy. You guys are after him too?” Aiden asked.

“Well he’s been in hiding for a very long time. We got word that he came out just to attack you five and decided that it may have been our only chance to catch him.”

“Did you?”

“No. He had hell hounds help him escape. The second time was when he was at the party. Although I wasn’t there, my partner and another, along with Demitri went to try and stop him, but was sadly stopped because a certain group of people thought they were guilty.”

Ethan and the others looked bad.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. What’s happened has happened, you just better hope the other Guardians let you stay in the city.”

“So? Where are they?” Ethan asked.

“Home. Most likely home. We need to move Layla so she can rest. It’s getting late. The city is still on lock down so no one should be able to see us.”

Jagger walked over to Layla and carefully sat her up. Ethan helped.

“Seth. Go grab me a wheel chair.”

Seth left, but quickly returned with a wheel chair.

They managed to get Layla settled in the chair before they began to move. Jagger led the way as they exited the building and headed home. Ethan and the others were taking in the sights of the city. Although no one was out and about it had an eerie calmness to it. Colorful lights were around every building. Nothing except the sound of them echoed the streets.

“Why is it so quiet. I at least expected a car or two to pass by now.” Thomas whispered.

“The city is on lock down. Meaning for the citizens to hurry home and stay home for their own protection. You see those red lights above the light posts?”

The others looked up to see every light post.

“They turn different colors depending on the situation. Green meaning good. Red meaning lock down. Yellow meaning a harmful storm. Blue standing for caution. And so on. As of cars. They’re banned in the city.”

“Why?”

“Well too many cars lead to carbon monoxide and pollution. The city is surrounded by a barrier that serves four purposes. Hide, Protect, Control, and Filter. The pollution would be too great for the barrier to handle and the fumes would be visible from the outside.”

“Giving up your location.” Vincent added.

“Precisely. Jasmine put a lot of effort when building the city. She’s the main reason why it still stands today.”

Vincent took note of her name. The vampire girl. He thought it best to keep his thought to himself.

They eventually arrived at the Condos and ascended up the elevator.

“Now whatever you do. I really hope you say sorry to Zex. He’s the one that can really be hard to convince.” Demitri said.

“Zex? Another Guardian?” Ethan asked.

“Yup. The one who you punched in the face several times before me. Yeah. He’s going to hold a grudge.”

“Shit.” Ehan whispered.

The elevator doors opened and the sound of a violin playing softly could be heard. They all carefully stepped in and Seth saw Zex on the couch, his back towards them still flipping through channels.

“Zex. Don’t do it.” Seth said.

“Don’t do wha-“His words trailed off as he made eye contact with the vampires. In less than a second he was angrily striding towards them.

“Woah! Woah! Calm down!” Seth yelled grabbing onto Zex keeping him from attacking the group.

“Calm down? How the fuck are you going to tell me to calm down when you brought them in here. Do you have any idea what they did to me!?”

“Yeah. I saw your face. They’re not here for you. If anything they want to apologize. Isn’t that right?”

The group simultaneously said sorry.

“Now are you going to calm down so we can discuss this issue like civil beings?”

Zex stopped squirming for a moment before pushing Seth off and walking back towards the couch, eerily glaring at the group.

Jagger took notice of the silence. There was no more violin music. Jasmine calmly walked out of her room with pajamas on, violin bow in hand. She eyed the group as well before turning her attention to an injured Layla. Vincent was surprised to see that her hair was now white and she had grown wolf ears and a tail.

“I’m just going to take a guess and say that my violin practice is cancelled.”

“Jasmine. Um..this is…”

“Ethan. Layla. Vincent, Aiden. And Thomas.” Jasmine said pointing to each one in order with her bow. “I am well aware of who they are. I want to know how they got here. Demitri. Did you lead them here?”

“No. They put trackers on us back at the warehouse.”

Jasmine eyed Ethan. “Where did you put it?”

“Vincent put it behind that necklace of yours.”

Jasmine felt around the chain of her necklace before feeling a small chip behind the fire stone. She looked at it thoroughly before setting it ablaze letting it burn in her hand. The group gasped, slightly terrified.

“Jagger. Why did you bring them here?”

“Marcus said that we could help to keep them hidden for a few days until the blizzard in the valley clears up and so Layla can heal. Of course, they do need our official approval. All of ours.” Jagger looked to Zex then back at Jasmine.

“Marcus huh. Hmm.” Jasmine walked over to Zex giving him her violin bow. As she tried calming herself, her hair caught fire.

She turned towards them furious.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT GRIEVUS WILL DO TO ME IF I SAY YES TO THIS!!?? HELL, EVEN IF I SAY NO, I WILL STILL TAKE THE BLAME FOR VAMPIRES COMING INTO THE CITY WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION!”

“J. I know you’re upset just calm down a bit.”

“CALM DOWN??? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN??!!” The fire began to trail down her arms and legs. “THIS IS SO STUPID! THIS WOULD NEVER WORK!”

“Ok. How about we get K’nal to say yes.”

The fire disappeared, but the anger in her voice was still present. “What makes you so sure K’nal will say yes?”

“When has he ever said no?”

Jasmine pondered it for a moment.

“Where the hell is Grievus anyway? I’m sure he would’ve sent the whole military after you the moment you passed through the seal.”

“He’s up North. Since Ersen is in the valley for the blizzard, he was asked to go North and take command there until the blizzard passed. I think he left about the same time you came back to fix the seal.”

“So you think we can keep them here until Grievus gets back after the blizzard?”

“Perhaps.”

“This plan is so stupid.”

“Do you have any better ideas?”

“In the terms of what Grievus would want? Kill them on the spot like we are asked to? No.”

“So? What say you then?”

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever. It’s not like Grievus will get any madder at me anyway. Maybe he’ll bust a vein or something and I won’t have to hear from him again.”

Zex snickered from the couch.

“Zex?” Jagger asked. “Are you cool with them?”

“Not entirely. I’ll manage.”

“Good. We’ll ask K’nal in the morning.”


	15. The Hybrid

Jagger sighed and turned to the group.

“You have the Guardians as your protectors. Now we have to figure out who’s staying where.”

“Layla can have my room.” Jasmine said taking the bow back from Zex.

“I guess I’m willing to sleep on the couch.” Zex mumbled.

“Z. You always sleep on the couch.”

“Do not!”

“One of you can have my room, I guess. I’ll probably stay with Zex.” Jagger said.

“What time is it?” Layla asked.

“About 2 in the morning.”

“What the hell? It was just over Nine!” Ethan replied.

“Different time zone mate.” Zex said as he laid out on the couch.

“Mine and Zex’s room are the two rooms on your right down the hall. Jasmine’s is on the left. The first door.”

“Thank you.” Ethan pushed Layla towards Jasmine’s room and Jasmine followed after them. The other vampires made an agreement as to who slept where and headed there. Upon going into Jasmine’s room. Ethan and Layla took note of how clean it was. It looked normal considering the plain pictures and standard furniture. Jasmine had her room colors a light blue mixed with grey. Layla took note of the violin and guitar that was in the corner of the room. Music was scattered around in that section of the floor.

“You play?” Layla asked Jasmine who was watching her silently.

“Yeah. From time to time. It keeps me occupied when I’m not out and about.”

“Not to be rude or anything, but how did you know our names before?”

“Vincent’s blood.” Jasmine pointed towards Ethan. “His memories of certain people. When you were attacked, I wasn’t sure if you were human. One drop of blood was enough to know. I recognized all of you from just that.”

“That’s some incredible power you werewolves have.”

“Yeah. We do.” Jasmine placed her violin bow back by her violin and organized her music. Ethan gently laid Layla on the bed.

“You should let her rest. That injury looks pretty large. If Jagger used the medicine I think he used she should be pretty drowsy. That or she’s about to be.”

“Thank you.” Ethan managed to say as he let out a sigh.

Jasmine walked back out into the common area leaving Ethan with Layla. The others had managed to finish checking their rooms and stood around the common area. Completely clueless on what to do next.

“You vampires just gonna stand there or sit down?” Zex mumbled as he kept flipping through channels.

“Well if you weren’t hogging the couch, I’m sure they would sit down.” Jasmine walked over to Zex and pushed his legs off the couch. She then gestured for them to sit. “You might as well get comfortable. Maybe sleep or something. K’nal might be here early just so we don’t get in trouble.”

“Who’s this K’nal?” Vincent asked.

“Leader over all military operations. What goes on between agents mostly gets him involved.”

“Then who’s Grievus?”

“His older brother. Leader over the city. What goes on in the city mostly gets brought to him.”

“Mostly?”

“Let’s just say me and him don’t exactly get along with one another. He doesn’t like me for certain reasons and vice versa.”

“Hmm. Sounds dysfunctional if you ask me.”

“It’s a lot more than that that you don’t know.” Demitri added in.

“And how long have you been with them?”

“A few centuries by now. Jasmine and I go way back as friends. When she joined the military, she wanted me to help as well.”

“Hmm.”

Vincent, Thomas, and Aiden all went for spots on the couch. Seth leaned back against a kitchen counter. Jagger leaned against a wall. Demitri walked over to Jasmine.

“I am truly sorry about this.”

“It’s alright. As an agent you tried your best. Hopefully the punishment won’t be as bad as mine will probably be.”

“No kidding.”

“How are you? You face was pretty beaten in the last time I saw you.” Jasmine began patting down on his chest, checking for injuries.

“Fine, but sore. We got attacked by some demons that breached the gate. I’ll be ok once I get some blood in me.”

“You don’t mind if I ask something?” Thomas asked looking to Jasmine.

“Sure. Ask away.”

“You wouldn’t happen to have any blood to give would you?”

“Yeah. Check the fridge.” Zex mumbled.

“Z. We don’t have any blood in the fridge.” Jasmine said, throwing a confused look at him. She paused for a moment before making her way to the kitchen.

“Shit.” Zex whispered.

Jasmine opened the fridge and saw over half a dozen blood bags in one of drawers of the fridge. She pulled one out and inspected it. By the smell it was human blood. It wasn't exactly cold, so it was just put in there. She felt anger consume her and she slammed the fridge door closed.

“What the actually fuck guys! You don’t think I can handle myself?!”

Seth sighed. “J. We were only trying to help.”

“No! I don’t need your fucking help and don’t need this blood! I AM FINE!”

“Jasmine, you say that, but you aren’t! You almost went after me and Zex. You need blood. You can’t keep avoiding this forever J!”

Jasmine threw the bag at Seth. “Fuck you! I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again! I don’t need your help! Stay the fuck away from me!”

Jasmine stormed off past Seth. Ethan heard the commotion and came out of the room. Jasmine sped past him and slammed Seth’s door shut.

Jagger walked over to Zex and slapped his shoulder. “What the hell Z! I told you not to say anything!”

“I’m sorry! I forgot! It was in the moment ok?!”

“Did I say something wrong?” Thomas asked.

“No. It’s mainly her. I was caught up in the moment. I forgot I wasn’t supposed to say anything about the blood. My mistake.”

“Why does she need blood?” Ethan asked coming towards them. “Is she sick?”

Zex and Jagger sighed.

“Well.” Seth walked out of the kitchen. “It’s not much of a secret anymore. If you’re going to stay with us, you might as well know. Jasmine is a hybrid.”

“A what?”

“Hybrid. Like how there can be half human, half vampire hybrids. Jasmine is a half werewolf, half vampire. A hybrid.”

“Never heard of such a thing.”

“So one of her parents is a vampire?” Vincent asked.

“No.”

“Then how could she be-“

“We don’t know.” Seth lied. “She doesn’t know. Something bad happened in her past and she doesn’t remember anything, so we don’t know.”

“Has she always refused blood like this?”

“Yes. She’s been having these cravings or whatever recently. They get more lively each day. The blood substitutes she takes aren’t exactly helping.”

“Thirst.”

“What?”

“That’s what it’s called when a vampire doesn’t get needed blood. Thirst. If anything, she’ll start going after people unconsciously. She needs blood.”

“She thinks she can beat it.”

“She won’t. The urge will get stronger every day. No vampire has ever beat it.”

There was a still silence in the room. Seth sighed as he tossed the bag over to Thomas. It landed in his lap.

“There are more types in the fridge if you have a specific preference. Help yourself.”

As the vampires moved into the kitchen Ethan walked over to Seth.

“Has she always refused blood? This could become a very serious problem if it escalates even more.”

“Yes and no. As long as Jasmine has been with us, she never brought up the issue. She drank animal blood occasionally. Everything was fine. Then, the day we found you guys her urge got stronger.”

“Hmm. I’m sorry. Maybe if we weren’t in trouble your friend would be fine right now.”

“Now. Later. It would have happened eventually. Thanks for at least telling us what it is. We’re clueless when it comes to these things.”

“Yet, you could’ve called me.” Demitri said passing them both. “I could’ve told you this.”

“Demitri……never mind.” Seth sighed relaxing against the counter.

Jasmine paced around Seth’s room. She could hear the group talking from the other side of the door, but she focused more on her pacing to avoid getting angrier. Since she was in a very unfamiliar room, she was uncomfortable that his room was filled with his scent. It was intoxicating. Why were her senses on high? This has never happened before. She was acting as if something was bothering her, but why. Since she didn’t feel like walking back out the room to confront the crowd, she tried curling herself in Seth’s bed. Big mistake. She could really smell him there. She sighed to herself as she gathered most of the sheets and wrapped herself in its warmth. Eventually, pulling her into a restless sleep.


	16. The Agreement

Jasmine woke the next morning with the room being a bit lighter than the last time she saw it. It didn’t seem as though she was asleep for very long since the sun wasn’t entirely up. She moved around the bed a bit and noticed how empty it felt. Seth must’ve slept elsewhere. She got up and looked around and noticed that Seth was indeed in the room, but on the floor. He only grabbed a pillow and slept on the floor. Jasmine made her way over to him. He stirred a bit and she took caution not to step on him. When she saw his face, she knelt down and gently rubbed his cheek. He slept so peacefully and it broke her heart a little to see him at ease. Seth stirred again. This time opening an eye at her. He blinked a few times before both eyes were open and stared back at her. She tilted her head.

“Why didn’t you just sleep on the bed?”

“I figured you wanted some space. Plus, I can sleep pretty wild. I wouldn’t want to knock you off the bed.”

“I doubt you would have.”

“Wanna bet?”

“No.” She smiled.

“What time is it?”

“Dawn. I think. The sun hasn’t come up yet. When did you get in here?”

“About an hour after you stormed out. I was tired and I wasn’t sure if sleeping with Zex on the couch was the best idea.”

“Probably not.”

Jasmine stood as Seth stretched out on the floor. Yawning loudly. He lifted himself off the floor as Jasmine stared at him. Seth looked at her, confused.

“You alright?”

“Not really. I feel bad for yelling at you.”

“You did say you didn’t need any help. If you honestly believe that to be true, then I won’t push it on you anymore. I trust your judgment.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I have to learn to let you do things on your own. After all, you are a hybrid. You know a lot more things than I do. I trust you know what you are doing.”

“Thank you.”

Jasmine patted Seth on his chest before passing him and walking out the door. Her door room was closed and very few of the vampires were still in the common area. Awake. Zex was snoring in a small ball on the edge of the couch. Vincent was watching TV alongside Demitri and Aiden. Jagger was slumped over on the kitchen table. Vincent and Aiden looked her way.

“You’re awake?” Vincent asked.

“You are too?”

“Can’t exactly sleep.”

“New environment. I understand. If anything you don’t trust us. We’re being too nice to you.”

“In a way, yes.”

“Figured as much. I give you my word that nothing will happen unless you start something first.”

“And vice versa.”

Jasmine stretched a bit before heading over to the kitchen. When she opened the fridge again most of the blood bags were missing. She let them stay in there for the moment and grabbed a water bottle instead. She then headed for the patio to see the sun rise. She could feel it approaching in her gut. As it rose, she looked upon the city streets and saw a few people walking the streets. It would soon come to life as the day progressed. Jasmine was so distracted by the sights of the city that she didn’t hear the elevator ring and open on their floor. Colin stepped out looking down at a fewpieces of  paper, expecting to see one of the Guardians awake on the floor. Instead he looked up to see Demitri and two other vampires in the room with Zex and Jagger looking dead beside them. Colin was shocked. Demitri slowly stood up.

“Colin. Don’t scream.”

“What the hell are two other vampires doing here? How did they get in the city?”

“Colin, they-“

“Did you let them in here?! While the city was on lockdown?!” His voice was steadily rising. “Demitri you fucking traitor!” Colin reached for his gun and pointed at the three vampires.

“Woah! Hey! Calm down!” Demitri yelled blocking Vincent and Aiden. The noise woke both Jagger and Zex up. Colin was about to shoot, but Seth charged him and moved the gun, making Colin shoot into the ceiling.

“Colin drop the gun!” Seth was holding Colin in an uncomfortable position.

“Seth! You’re a part of this?”

“Let us explain. Calm down and put the gun down!”

Colin dropped the gun. By this point, everyone on the floor had been woken up and came into the common area. Jasmine approached Colin.

“Now that you are disarmed. We can talk to you about this unfortunate matter that we are in.”

“How long have they been in here? Do you have any idea how many rules you have broken in order for them to be here? Grievus will kill you after he kills them.”

“I’d like to see him try. They’ve been here for about five hours. They have a girl. Human. She was injured by one of the demons from yesterday and she has been admitted here.”

“He doesn’t care. What part of no vampires allowed don’t you understand? Hell, I’m going to get in trouble because I haven’t done my duty to take them in! Does K’nal even know they’re here?”

“Not yet.”

“What the hell?!”

Jasmine reached for her necklace and pulled up a menu.

“I guess now that everyone is up, this is a good time to let him know.” She whispered to herself.

After some time a black screen pulled up and made a ringing noise for several moments before K’nal picked up and was seen on the screen.

“Ah, Jasmine. You must’ve got the mission. I assume you’re already there?”

“Actually K’nal, Colin came over and……we have a small situation on our hands over here.”

“What is it?”

“Last night during the lockdown, five vampires, including Demitri, and a human were allowed into the city by Marcus. And before you come over here and shoot up the building, remember that the Guardians are in here too. I really suggest you get your butt over here so we can address the situation properly.”

“I see.”

“Oh! Try not to make a scene as well and……don’t tell your brother.”

“You have my word.”

“Thanks.”

The screen went away. Jasmine looked at everyone in the room who stared back at her.

“You vampires. I extremely suggest that you sit somewhere and stay there until he leaves. Any sudden movements and you could be shot. Don’t pose a threat and he shouldn’t see you as one.” The vampires looked at each other before moving around to take a seat.

“Colin. We had a mission?”

“Yes. K’nal wanted me to give you personal instructions and what we were looking at however…” Colin looked around the room. “I’d rather keep it classified right now.”

“Fair enough. Umm, Ethan. How is she?”

“Getting better. Aside from us being awoken from our sleep, I think she should be fine.”

“Good to hear.”

They waited for about twenty minutes before the elevator rung and three armed soldiers walked in with their guns up. Jasmine took the time to approach them and watch as they inspected the room. Being wary of the vampires in the room. K’nal walked in slowly, but surely watching the vampires and eyeing them closely.

“Guys, this is K’nal my commanding officer in the military. Well, THE Commanding officer of the military.” Jasmine said steadily looking at K’nal

After looking around he made eye contact with Jasmine.

“Explain.”

“Do you want the long story we gathered or the short story?”

“I suggest you leave not one piece of information out of it.”

“Ok. Here we go. These are the same vampires we rescued the other night. The girl that was with them saw Seth’s face and thought he was the demon that attacked them. So, when we went to the party they thought Zex, Demitri and I were the group of people that wanted them dead. Lucien got away. When Seth came to rescue us, they tagged me and dragged Demitri along to find us. That’s how the fence broke to let the demons in last night. The demons got in and badly injured the girl so Marcus allowed her to pass so Jagger can heal her. Marcus thought it best to let them in the city since the storm was getting worse. Now , although the girl has been taken care of, Jagger gave her medicine, but….she’s human so he needs to watch her for a few days before she can be released from the city. We gave them our say so to stay under certain circumstances. We hope you can give them the same pass and cover for your brother.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Well, Grievus would have killed them all by now. I don’t think you’re not that ignorant. This whole situation was a big misunderstanding and they’ve acknowledged their mistake. If you can give them a few days to recover, they will leave.”

K’nal thought for a moment, making eye contact with the group again.

“Where is the girl?”

“My room.”

“Show me.”

Ethan walked towards the room first before Jasmine led K’nal to her room. Layla was looking out the window before they walked in.

“Layla, this is K’nal. My commander. He’s just going to check on you that’s all.” Jasmine said moving out of K’nal’s way.

“How bad was the injury?”

“From what Jagger has told us, she was stabbed in her gut and nearly bled out.” Ethan replied.

K’nal looked at them both.

“Jasmine are they-“

“The blood bonded pair. Yes.”

“How did you know?” Ethan asked.

“It can be sensed.” K’nal replied. “Werewolves have a particular sense of smell, sight, etc. We can tell. You’re not the only pair. Jasmine if I am to let them stay?”

“You’re going to have to hide this from your brother. They will be gone before he gets back. Layla here just needs a few days.”

“Anything else?”

“Blood for the vampire’s. Clearance in the city if they want to go somewhere. You can’t keep them locked in here.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. They can stay, but I extremely suggest the option of getting them registered if they even plan going back home.”

“Yes sir.”

K’nal walked back out the room.

“At ease soldiers, they pose no threat. We’re going back to base.” The three men followed K’nal into the elevator. “Carry on with your business and Colin give them their mission details.”

The elevator closed. The entire room seemed to have relaxed. Jasmine approached Colin.

“Well then? What is it this time?”


	17. The Failing Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I may not post for the next week or so which is why there are a few new chapters. Writer's block, college classes and one hell of a frightening car accident has me stressed out at the moment. I'll recover. Trying to wrap up book two and start on book 3 at the moment.*

“So they found a crater?”

“Yeah. Our signals with the other base are still a little fuzzy. A bright light was seen on the horizon and the signal was found the second time around.”

“Any clue as to what it is?”

“They were hoping the sensitive eyes and sight of a hybrid could help them further. They also want to make sure it’s not one of your rockets that crashed back down from the atmosphere. “

“I would’ve been notified if it was.”

“They just want to make sure. See if you can figure out the problem and get our connections back online.”

“Yeah. I’m on it.”

Jasmine turned to Seth.

“See you when I get back. However long that may be. I guess if the vampires are interested you can show them around the city?”

“I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Thank you.” Jasmine patted Seth’s arm before opening a Gate Seal and leaving the room.

“Whoa! Where did she go?” Thomas asked excitedly.

“Halfway across the world.”

“So you guys just carry portals around at all times of the day? You could go anywhere in the world right now if you wanted to?”

“Pretty much.”

“That’s some amazing tech.”

“Tell me about it. Jasmine’s a genius.”

“She created those things?”

“The whole city too. She’s pretty damn smart.”

“I can see why you married her. In some cases.” Vincent added.

“Wait. What? We’re not married!”

“Really? Girlfriend?”

“No! Why does everyone think that? We’re not together. Like that.”

“Huh. You two seem to have a strong connection with each other. I’m sorry for assuming.”

“It’s fine. We’re blood-bonded, but we’re not married or in a relationship.”

“How can that be?”

“Our definition of a blood bond has two meanings compared to your one. Yes, can be a bond two lovers can share once they are married. The connection even stronger if you two are soul mates. A blood bond occurs between two people with a serious promise to one another. Those bonds, to us, are not always out of love. This mark on my shoulder.” Seth pointed towards it. “It’s not just some tattoo. That’s my bonding mark. Jasmine has one on her hand when it shows. Long ago we met on a cliff side. To keep the story short, she was alone with no family or friends just like me. I made a promise to stay by her side and vice versa. We shook on it and these marks appeared.”

“That’s…..interesting.”

“Very. We were kids, but I guess the promise was true to heart. We haven’t been separated since.”

“That’s sweet.” Thomas added.

“If you say so.”

“You say Jasmine’s mark shows occasionally?” Ethan asked.

“Yeah. It’s not always visible.”

“Why?”

“Don’t know. There are still many theories about blood bonding out there. Maybe there’s a reason for that.”

Meanwhile, Jasmine was walking towards the base, rubbing her hand. Her mark was showing on her hand and she felt bad about what happened last night. It wasn’t exactly like her to yell back like that. Especially to Seth. She wondered if it was because of her thirst. It was starting to make her aggressive. No! She couldn’t become like that demon from long ago. She wouldn’t allow it.

“Ah, Jasmine! I’m so glad you could make it!”

Jasmine looked up to see Leonel walking towards her. Leonel was a Skin walker almost the same height as Jasmine with brown eyes. She was the commanding officer of the base and led operations in the country of Deimond. With the large trench coat, she wore and short brown hair she rocked, she almost looked like a man at first glance.

“Leo! Good morning! How have you been?’

“Fine and you?”

“Tired.”

“Grievus working a number on you again?”

“Girl, yes.”

“Don’t worry about him. He’ll get over it.”

“How’s winter going up here?”

“Cold. Rainy. Muggy. But mainly cold.”

“No storms yet?”

“Nope. Thank God. What of the city?”

“In place and well protected. We’re off to a really good start.”

“That’s always nice to hear.”

“So, what’s this of a light? Meteorite that could be a rocket of mine?”

“Oh! Yeah right. Follow me.”

Jasmine followed her to a small jeep. Once inside, it took off away from the base.

“So, nothing against you, but I couldn’t believe your report the other day when you said nothing was out there. I came here from down South since we’ve been getting a rise in demonic activity,”

“What type?”

“Eh, a possession here and there. Hell hounds coming out and acting strange in the middle of the day. Half-bloods being admitted into hospitals because of loud ringing noises.”

“The hell?”

“Exactly. So I thought whatever messed up our signals must be messing with the demons as well. However, I re-searched the area and there was no luck.”

“See! I knew I wasn’t crazy! Nothing was out there!”

“Which was strange. So of course I let it go until last night when the sky lit up briefly and the ground shook.”

“Ok?”

“We found this huge crater up north of the base.”

“Don’t tell me you’re about to say aliens have come here.”

She laughed. “No! It was empty with a lot of this strange black ash around the hole. The whole impact took out a decent amount of the trees in the area as well.”

“What made you think it’s a rocket of mine?”

“Well, there were no signs of a demon being near it. Whatever crash probably burned up in the atmosphere and disintegrated on impact. It would explain the black ask and why we can’t find anything.”

“True. How are your connections?”

“Back online. Whatever fell the first time, must’ve been a piece of whatever came later. Since it’s destroyed it can’t interfere with us anymore.”

“Well, that’s good. But it’s odd. I would’ve gotten a message if something failed in the atmosphere.”

“Hey. Not everything’s perfect. Faulty wires can happen.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

Jasmine took notice of the burnt down and fallen trees around them.

“You weren’t kidding.”

“Yeah. We’re not far.”

Soon, the car came to a stop. Jasmine and Leonel hopped out the car and walked their way to the very large hole in the ground. Plenty of men were standing around the hole inspecting the ash around the site. A few were also gazing down into the crater trying to see if anything but ash was there.

“See? Whatever you built, you don’t need to build anymore. This is pretty decent damage. I wonder how long it will take for the forest to re grow. You think you and Jagger could help out in repairing this?”

Jasmine didn’t reply, but simply stared into the hole.

“Jasmine!”

“Yeah? What?”

“Could you and Jagger help us repair?”

“Yeah! Sure, of course we can. Hey could you and your men give me a second to search the area. I think I’ve seen some of this black stuff in a dangerous place before.”

“Really? Is it that serious?”

“Yes. Entirely flammable. You’re looking at the one person who can with stand flames here.”

“Gotcha. Yo! Let’s go! Give the hybrid time to inspect the place! Move it!”

Jasmine waited until they left before sliding down into the hole in a panic. What the werewolves couldn’t see, Jasmine saw perfectly. One could thank her sensitive eyes for being able to see the unseen. One of her best and oldest of friends was lying face down at the bottom of the hole. Possibly dead.

“Gabriel!” Jasmine yelled running to him trying not to trip.

He didn’t answer.

“Gabriel! Come on! What the hell happened to you?”

Again no reply.

Jasmine touched him gently. He skin was deeply bruised and he had a few cuts on his arms.

“Gabriel. Please wake up. I don’t know what to do.”

Jasmine shook him a little before turning him onto his back. His face was slightly bruised as well. Pieces of mud was stuck in his blonde hair causing it to look brown. She lifted his head onto her lap and gently cuffed his face.

“Come on Gabe, talk to me.”

Gabriel suddenly breathed inward and slowly opened his eyes gasping for air.

“Oh thank goodness. Gabriel what happened to you? Why are you here?”

“Ambush……demons.” His voice was very raspy, but she could make out what he was trying to say.

“You were jumped by demons? How? Er, why?”

“Horn…..they wanted my horn.” Gabriel coughed loudly.

“It’s ok. Breathe. Just tell me what happened.”

“Demons wanted my horn…….they jumped me and a few others……we lost….we fell.”

“Gabe, there are others? They fell with you?”

“No. Died.” Gabriel gripped a handful of the black ash surrounding him. “Then turned to dust.”

“So you’re the only one left. Ok. What do you want me to do? You’re severely injured. I can’t leave you here.”

Jasmine was about to lift him up until he grabbed her arm.

“I must find my horn.”

“Gabriel. You can’t do anything at the moment. Can you even stand?”

Gabriel tried lifting himself up and managed to sit up.

“Either way you can’t do anything unless you want those demons to finish you off.”

“Jasmine……those demons. They’re after you too.”

“What? Why?”

“You are the key to defeating us. Angels.”

“W-what can I do to stop them? I’ll get them before they can get to me!”

“Stay strong………. what you’re doing right now is weakening your senses.”

“How did you- “

“It matters not. You must drink blood……live blood …. it’ll help you grow stronger. Physically…..to fight.”

“But- “

“You think I’ve been ignoring you? ..... Jasmine, I’ve been listening every time. Every prayer. And every cry for help. I know you don’t want to become like your sister, but you won’t. You must get stronger.”

“But- “

“Trust me! .... please….it’s the only way.”

Jasmine went silent.

“I…..I need to rest.”

“I can bind your wounds.”

“No. There is no time. They’ll heal on their own. I just need a place to hide.”

“I’ll be back. Give me one moment.”

Jasmine stood up, making her a pair of wings. She flew up and decided to circle around the area. Eventually she found a small cave to the west along the mountains. She quickly returned to him and flew carried him there.

“You must go before they come. I can manage here.”

Jasmine carefully laid him down.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Go. Return to your friends. Drink blood.”

“Ok. I will come back when I can.” Jasmine stood up and took one last look at her fallen friend. She had never seen him like this. It broke her heart. Yet, he wanted her to drink blood. It disgusted her the moment he said it. However, if he was right about demons coming after her, she would need her strength. She just had to trust in him and hope that he was in good judgment. With that, she turned around and flew towards the base. She needed to explain to them what took her so long as well as what the ash was. It wasn’t the first time she had to lie to cover for Gabriel, but it was the first that something like this happened.


	18. The Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks, I am BACK and better than ever!!!!!!! You get three chapters this time as I have four chapters left to type for Book 2. I'm going to draw this book out until October so Book 3 I'm expecting to start sometime in two to three weeks. That's a lot on my side, but I'll deal with it. Enjoy some fluffiness and some progress!

Jasmine made it back home at the end of the day. Her mind was still focused on Gabriel’s words as well as if he would survive the night. She had entered the elevator going to her floor and thought on how would she solve the problem. Gabriel was always right and always told the truth to her so if she needed blood then there was no excuse in drinking those tablets down. Not to mention she had to drink live blood. So that either left he to drink from her friends, pick off a poor human victim.

_‘Maybe animal blood would work?’_

She almost started pacing in the elevator.

‘ _No. Way too messy. Pretty sure Gabriel means from someone and not some animal.’_

The doors open and there was a pretty loud conversation going on in the common area. Everyone seemed to glance at her before going back into the conversation. Jasmine turned into the kitchen and walked towards the fridge. Listening.

“I still can’t wrap my head over the whole barrier thing. So, this thing. It not only filters water and air, but sunlight as well? While also giving you guys cover from the world?” Aiden asked.

“It is some pretty unique tech. I helped Jasmine make it myself.” Zex added.

“Wow. I haven’t felt the sun on my skin in years. It freaked me out a bit though.”

Jasmine opened the fridge listening to their conversation. She had noticed that there wasn’t any more blood bags in the fridge. She pulled out a water bottle and sat it on the counter. She began to think.

“The same thing happened to Demitri when we were testing it. He cried like a baby thinking we were trying to kill him.”

“I did not!” Demitri yelled.

“You did so! You were all like, Jasmine no! Please! I don’t want to die like this! Then he was being over dramatic when we dragged him outside. The only way to tell if the barrier would be safe for vampires would be to have a pure one go out themselves.”

“I still can’t believe you guys fucking did that to me.”

“Ah, you’ll get over it.”

“You know, if you’re willing to sell another barrier, I know that the vampire community would greatly appreciate some of this technology you guys have.”

“As much as it pains me to say, it’s not for sell. Grievus would kill us before we even bargained a deal. We also think the general public isn’t ready for this type of technology. I mean vampires that get to walk among humans during the day? It would be just a matter of time before now you have vampires going to jail being accused of murder and if transported out of the city, burned during the day.”

“You have a fine point there.”

“Jasmine, what would you do?” Zex asked, turning towards her.

No reply. She was too deep in thought.

“J?”

She glanced up quickly before looking back down at the bottle.

“Yeah. My tech isn’t for sale at the moment. Give it a few more centuries and I’ll see what I can do. But now? I don’t think so.” She picked up the bottle before walking towards Seth’s room and silently closing the door behind her.

Everyone looked at each other.

“Is she ok?” Zex asked.

“She looks a little bit weaker. Maybe one of you should try talking to her?” Vincent looked to the werewolves.

Zex and Seth nodded at each other before Seth walked towards his room. He entered and saw Jasmine sitting on the edge of his bed holding the water bottle. Deep in thought. He closed the door behind him and noticed that Jasmine had a blood tablet on his nightstand. He sighed.

“J. Don’t keep doing this to yourself. I can’t stand to see you like this.”

She didn’t answer.

“Why do you refuse blood like this? I’m not saying you should just go kill someone to get blood or anything. Even the vampires that are here are worried you may trigger something and go berserk!”

Jasmine looked up at him as he walked to the nightstand.

“And before you say you don’t need help. You don’t need anyone. Let me get my thoughts on this out.”

He grabbed the tablet and held it in front of her face.

“These things are not helping! If anything they’re going to get you in some serious trouble!”

He then threw it across the room and placed both hands on her shoulder. She didn’t look at him, but still listened to his words.

“Jasmine. You need help. You need to drink blood. I will not stand by and see you do this to yourself. This is almost like that time when you refused to use your fire abilities because you burned Jagger in that training accident. You took it upon yourself to let the other trainees beat on you because you thought it was fair punishment for your actions. Jasmine. When will you get that you shouldn’t punish yourself for things no one can control? You always do this! Why?!”

She didn’t answer.

“What? No smart ass answer? Nothing to say?”

No response.

“Jasmine, I can’t help you if you keep pushing people away. You always do this, but I don’t know why. Let us help you. Let me help you! You always do this. Just, please.”

“Seth. I can’t.”

“Why?! Why won’t you let me help you?! Is it because you don’t like blood or something?”

“No. I-”

“You think you can do this on your own? Is this some weird I can be independent on my own type of situation for you?”

“Seth, no. I just-“

“Let me guess then. Is it because you don’t want to get close to us? J, I understand you’re immortal and all, but you could at least not make your existence harder on yourself by-“

“I’m scared, Seth! Ok?! I’m scared!” Her voiced cracked and she started crying.

“Why are you scared?”

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to be me? Accused of hurting ones dearest to me and then painfully punished for it? I was brainwashed, beaten and whipped for two years thinking that my parents death was entirely my fault! I still to this day think it is!”

“But, J, it isn’t.”

“How do you know?! It wasn’t like you were there! Do you have any clue what it’s like being on your own for several millennia’s being called a monster and a disgrace to an entire race for becoming this….thing?!” She pointed to herself. Tears streaming down her face.

“No.”

“Exactly! I’m scared! Ok?! I get too close to people they either end up hurt or dead because of me.”

“That’s not true.”

“Every time it happens Seth! You want to know why I don’t get close to you? If you don’t end up leaving me because of old age, I can damn sure guarantee it’s because I couldn’t protect you or I’m the one that gets you killed. I’m scared because I hurt people Seth.”

“No you don’t”

“Yes, I do! I’m scared of myself and my….abilities. I’m scared that one day I will be responsible for hurting people who I care about just like my parents.”

“Jasmine it wasn’t your fault!”

“Yes it was! I wrote and hid the letters!”

“Letters?”

“I betrayed my family by going against my own father.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When my younger sister was banished, we were supposed to cease all communication with her. I didn’t. I kept writing her letters in secret. Hell, I used a secret gate seal to meet her sometimes. I thought I was keeping our sisterhood alive, but I was just giving her the right information she needed to come back and kill everyone. And now they’re gone and I’m stuck as this monster that no one likes and needs blood to survive.”

“Why are you putting this much pressure on yourself?”

“Because I deserve it. This immortality thing may be seen as a blessing for some, but it’s a fucking nightmare to me. And now, I finally know that its punishment for having so many people killed in one night. I am here to suffer that loss over and over while also being forever alone and unloved by anyone.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way.”

“Yes it does! How can anyone love a monster like me?!”

At this moment Seth had heard enough as he leaned in and kissed Jasmine. Jasmine was taken back by the sudden move and motioned to push Seth away. Seth just casped her cheeks and pulled her further into the kiss. She didn’t know what to do at first, but eventually relaxed herself as he claimed her mouth. He eventually stopped and took the time to let Jasmine adjust to the events that just happened.

“I don’t believe you are a monster and I like you if I don’t love you already. No, I can’t empathize with the pain you feel from all of this, but at the very least you can take the time to forgive yourself and move on. Find some happiness in the things you do. If I remember correctly, you once told me to forget the past. Ignore the people that put you down. Prove them wrong in their theories against you and give back to the community. All these things you’ve done more than once. I know Grievus hates you because he only sees the monster that he’s read about, but J. He doesn’t know you like I know you. Like I want to know you.” Seth reached down and held her hands. “I can’t offer you much, but to help you overcome this and hopefully let you find your happiness in this life. This bond we have is the proof of that promise. I just need you to let me help you.”

Jasmine was silent as she searched for any falseness in his eyes. There were none. Jasmine blinked a few times before nodding. Seth stood up, helping Jasmine to her feet. She stared at him as he held her shoulders. Drawing circles on them with his thumbs. Seth leaned in for another kiss. Laying his forehead on hers.

“May I?”

He felt her nod and he kissed her more passionately. He let his tongue explore her and savor her taste. Jasmine let out small moans which was music to Seth’s ears. Jasmine had never been kissed by anyone before and her thoughts started to wonder to other things this action could lead to. She felt blood rush to her face and she was becoming hot. Jasmine was so focused on the kissed that she didn’t notice Seth turning them around. Seth stopped for a moment to sit on the edge of the bed and on impulse Jasmine straddled him. They continued to kiss for a bit longer before Jasmine pulled back. Seth took his time noticing small details in Jasmine’s face. Her eyes. Her hair. Her lips. All beautiful.

Jasmine let her hands roam around Seth’s chest before stopping on his neck. She felt his calm pulse and felt the urge to drink.

“You can if you want. I won’t stop you.” Seth whispered noticing where her eyes were looking.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Jasmine hesitated for a moment before leaning in on Seth’s shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment before slowly biting him. Seth tensed up at the sudden sharp pain in his shoulder, but soon relaxed as he was given an extreme amount of pleasure. Jasmine took her time slowly taking in Seth’s blood and becoming overwhelmed with his scent. She closed her eyes, wishing not to stop the moment. Seth didn’t exactly know what to do in this kind of situation but just rocked her body front and back, letting his hands roam around her hips.

All too soon someone knocked on the door.

“Hey, we got a problem! Colin says he’s got eyes on Lucien! Heading South in the country of Key guard. Right towards Sailbrook. We gotta move, let’s go!”

Jasmine groaned and stopped drinking, licking at the wounds she caused. Seth stopped moving. Jasmine moved a certain way in Seth’s lap and instantly felt a large bulge under her. She blushed and looked towards Seth who also seemed to notice it. He blushed as well.

“Um….I um…”

“We should…….I should….”

“Go?”

“Yeah, we should go.”


	19. The Dead

Jasmine and Seth cleaned themselves up before walking back into the common area. Zex was waiting for them. Vincent, Aiden and Demitri seemed ready as well.

“You three are coming?” Jasmine asked tightening her coat.

“We have friends down in Sail brook. If he’s planning on attacking more vampires, we need to be there to stop him. Plus, I need to beat up this son of a bitch for jumping my friends.” Vincent answered.

“Try to stay out of our way. And keep your guard up. He is shifty for an Old blood.”

“Old blood? Is that a werewolf thing for you to call demons Old bloods?”

“No. All demons have their own category. Old-blood just means that they’re either really old or the first of their kind.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

Jasmine opened a Gate Seal north of Sail brook. Up north was a densely wooded area that was covered in snow. It wasn’t far, but it was close enough to get them undetected once they came through.

“Alright. He should be coming right towards us. Let’s go. I bet he’s after someone. We need to go in pairs and scan the area. You hear or see something, shout.”

“Got it.”

The vampires stayed together and went north west, Aiden and Zex went north and Seth and Jasmine went northeast. Each group scanned each area and made sure not to miss anything. Seth and Jasmine were quiet in their general direction. Both too embarrassed to talk to the other. Eventually, Seth felt the need to break the awkward silence and spoke up.

“So….how are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

“Fine as in you don’t want me to know more or-“

“I meant as in I feel better. Thank you, by the way. I meant to thank you, but….you know.”

“It’s ok. I understand.”

There was another long moment of silence.

“So…..um, how’s your shoulder doing? I didn’t think it would hurt, but are you ok?”

“The pain was only temporary. It was actually quite pleasant.”

“I-I can tell.” Jasmine glanced down at his crotch before looking ahead of them.

“Um……yeah. I guess.”

“How are you? I didn’t take too much did I?”

“I’m a little uneasy, but I should be fine.”

**“Well isn’t this sweet.”**

Jasmine and Seth looked ahead to see Lucien leaning against a tree not too far from them.

“Lucien.” Seth growled.

**“Seth. I see you and the hybrid have bonded a little closer to one another.” He chuckled. “This can’t get any better.”**

Seth could feel rage start to envelop him. He was trying his best to stay calm, but couldn’t help it.

**“So, hybrid. How does it feel to finally have some blood in your system? You can feel the power can’t you?”**

“That’s none of your business!”

**“Oh, but it is. Those Old bloods would still like to have you. A little wounded birdie told me that much.”**

Jasmine picked what he was hinting at to be Gabriel. She looked to Seth and saw anger in his eye. Thank goodness he didn’t pick up on the hidden message. Jasmine reached for her blade and pointed it towards Lucien.

**“Upset are we? You should be more worried about who those demons are trying to get to, princess.”**

“Seth, get him.”

“Gladly.”

Seth bent over and began shifting. Instead of growing bigger for his Hexenwolf form he was growing taller.

**“Oh? So you’ve mastered your Lycan side as well? I never would’ve thought you would have bested that brother of yours in terms of skill.”**

Seth growled nearly finishing his transformation. Lucien began to walk backwards. A hint of excitement in his eyes.

**“Let’s see if you don’t die like him as well.”**

Lucien ran with Seth close on his tail. Jasmine took the time to tail them both making sure Seth didn’t get hurt. She was running at a pretty decent speed. It felt good to run. She never felt any better. Jasmine stopped for a moment to howl, letting the others know they had him in sight. It wasn’t long before the vampires with Zex were running up behind her.

“We got him. Well, Seth does anyway.”

“You let him take Lucien on his own?!” Zex asked.

“He’s not alone we’re not too far behind. Come on.”

Jasmine ran a bit faster. Following the tracks that both Lucien and Seth were leaving in the snow.

It wasn’t long before they had reached a clearing and Seth was stalking a large sized mausoleum. Jasmine looked around to see a few grave stones peeking out from out of the snow.

“Watch your step.” She warned as she carefully made her way towards Seth.

_‘I’m surprised you haven’t torn the building down.’_

_‘As fun as that might be, we need to keep a low profile. He locked himself in there.’_

_‘Great.’_

Jasmine looked back to see the others scanning the area. She turned back towards Seth as he kept pacing around the back of the building.

“So he’s in there?”

Jasmine turned back to see Vincent approach her.

“We have to get him out of there as quick as possible!”

“Why?”

“Let’s just say this entire area is very sacred to vampires. I would hate for him to ruin something that we can’t explain later on. Not to mention anyone could approach us at any moment.”

“Fair enough. If this place is so sacred, do you know a way to get in there without having us break down the door?”

Vincent walked towards the front of the building, approaching the front door. Vincent said some words under his breath and cut his wrist. Jasmine almost walked forwards at the smell of his blood. Vincent dragged his wrist across the door, staining several of the markings across it. As if the door was alive, it absorbed his blood and slowly opened. Seth snorted as he made his way back to the front. He was about to head in first before Vincent stopped him.

“Please. Again, sacred to vampires. If any vampires are in here, I think it would be best for me to sense them first.”

Seth gave a low growl and backed away.

Vincent pushed the door open further to reveal a smaller room with several old coffins held up on the walls. In the middle of this room, a set of stairs went further into the ground. Jasmine glanced around taking notes of the place.

“This is sacred to vampires?” Zex asked.

“Those stairs can only be activated by a vampire. Just like that door. Unless your demon got a hold of some vampire blood somehow, he should’ve been in here.”

“Well, it seems he has other plans for now. Let’s go. The quicker we find him, the faster we can leave this place and hopefully not get into any more trouble.”

“Aiden, Demitri. Guard the door just in case he has a backup. If any vampires come through, turn them away.”

Vincent was the first to go down the flight of stairs followed by Jasmine, Seth, and Zex.

_‘You think this is a trap, J?’_

_‘Most likely. Keep your guard up. We honestly don’t know what the hell is down here.’_

Seth snorted again. Sniffing the air.

“He’s close.” Seth said

“I can tell. We’re almost near the bottom.” Vincent replied.

The smell of death and decay was getting stronger every step they took down. Zex eventually had to cover his nose to withstand the smell. They reached the bottom entering an even larger room than the one on ground level. Hieroglyphics littered the walls. On a closer look, there were only four openings along the wall. Two on each side, each with its own tomb chest within the small space. At the end of the room, directly in the middle, was one large tomb chest. The top had been slightly moved over. Lucien came out from behind the chest and moved the lid over a bit more, reaching inside. Seth was about to lunge at him, but was once again stopped by Vincent.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Seth growled.

“I’m sorry, but you have no idea how important that person is inside there.”

**“I suggest you listen to the vampire. I will break this man’s neck. That is if you would even call him a man.”**

“Vincent. Who is in there?”

“Zephyr. One of the five vampire ancients. This is the tomb they all lay in. The first five like our kind to walk the earth and give birth to our kind as vampires. They lead us to prosperity.” Vincent motioned towards the murals on the wall. “They laid themselves to rest not long ago. Vampires occasionally come here to pay their respects as they sleep.”

 **“Good man, you know your stuff. Although, they’re not entirely vampires. I think strigoi is the right word you’re looking for.”** Lucien was moving something around in the chest. Grunting as if it was something heavy.

“What are you doing?!” Vincent yelled.

**“Here to make a deal. You let me go and I’ll think about giving you the cure.”**

“Cure?”

Lucien lifted up a syringe out of the chest.

**“All five injected with my own personal mixture of dead man’s blood. I’d give them a good 15 minutes before it actually kills them.”**

“Or we could just kill you now and fix them later.” Seth growled.

 **“You sure you want to risk that now?”** Lucien smiled and chuckled a bit, reaching back into the chest.

“Definitely.” Jasmine said looking to the side of Lucien for a moment.

It took a moment for Lucien to register the stare before being back words into a head lock by Zex. Doing a standard procedure, Zex brought Lucien to the ground and handcuffed him. He then injected him with another substance, which brought Lucien down to the floor.

“Thank you Zex. We finally caught him.” Jasmine said approaching them both.

“It is my job.”

“Wait. How did-“ Vincent stuttered for a moment.

“Illusions, mate. It’s a special gift of mine.” Zex said, patting Lucien down.

Seth slowly made his way over to Lucien. Shifting back into his normal form. He looked him in the eye and could tell that he wasn’t at all happy.

“What? Upset? You should’ve seen this coming.” Seth growled.

**“No. I’m displeased. I honestly wanted you to catch me. Your family was always hiding their true potential behind the protection of others. Here I thought you would’ve been a worthy opponent. You’re just as weak as the rest of your pathetic line you mutt.”**

Seth growled as he leaned in closer to Lucien.

“Seth!” Jasmine yelled. “We need him alive. Back off.”

Seth’s ears fell back as he started to back up.

**“What? You take orders from her now? You’re nothing more than that useless puppy I left you as. I knew I should’ve killed you. I just waisted my fucking time.”**

Jasmine quickly walked over and kicked Lucien across the face.

“Don’t you dare speak another word to him!”

Lucien spit out some blood. **“You act like you’re any better here. You poor little thing. You have no idea what’s happening to you. What’s going to happen to you. You’re still that scared, weak little girl I’ve heard so much about. That is, if you’re still much of a girl at this point.”**

Jasmine unsheathed her blade and was about to strike Lucien until the ground started to shake. The tombs were shaking as each of the lids on the chest slid off. The room suddenly stilled and a body slowly rose from the first chest right by them.


	20. The Ancients

The body was still as it slowly breathed in and out. Its eyes were still closed and it seemed to be listening. A cold, windy chill seemed to come through the room. Vincent motioned for the group to slowly head back towards the entrance. They made it midway before the other four corpses decided to walk out. Each of them eyed the group with red eyes, carefully without saying a word. Zephyr finally climbed out of his tomb, trying to understand the situation.

“Two vampires? A few demons? This is not what I expected to see when I awoke from my slumber.”

His voice was raspy as if he was weak. He did look nothing more but a corpse wrapped in long black robes. Long stands of black and grey hair covered the sides of his face. It could have been because he hadn’t fed for quite some time. Vincent took a step forward and kneeled.

“Zephyr. My lord. Forgive us for awakening you. We were trying to capture that demon with the horns before he killed you in your sleep.”

Zephyr looked at Lucien then back at Vincent. 

“His purpose, my son?”

“None in particular, but to escape us. Please, how are you fairing? He injected you all with Dead man’s blood.”

“Did he now?” The vampire to their left spoke. This man had short grey hair and spoke almost as if he was annoyed. “He must truly be stupid since it doesn’t work on us.”

Zephyr raised his hand.

“Viktor, brother, please. Let our son speak.”

The man named Viktor huffed,

“Now then. What of the others? It took you more demons to catch a demon? The last time we were awake we didn’t necessarily stand equal to demons.”

“Things have changed since then. They are our allies.”

“Are you sure?” One of the vampires on the right spoke up. His hair was long and blonde. “Demons could never be trusted.”

“I assure you, Kier, everything is fine.”

“Have our children learned nothing from our history on this earth?” Another from the back spoke up and watched Seth and Zex. He slowly walked around the group and stood in front of the exit. His hair was red. “This is exactly what happened to Nezera isn’t it?”

Jasmine flinched at the name. So familiar yet she hadn’t heard it in a long time.

“I know the story, Viscard, but we are not like her.”

“Better to be safe than sorry.” The final one in the back spoke. His voice was almost in a whisper. He had long grey hair.

“Aleister, it’s not like that!”

“How can we be so sure? The last thing we need is another monster like Nezera!”

“Brothers please!” Zephyr’s voice roared through the room. “This is no time to argue over this. Seeing as how respectful they have been, perhaps they have some manners.”

Zephyr looked up and saw Jasmine staring intensely at the ground. He slowly walked over to her, keeping his distance. Jasmine heard him approaching and looked up giving him a warning glare.

“You?”

Jasmine gave him a confused look.

“I remember you. You were so young back then and yet here you are.”

Zephyr took a step forward and Jasmine gripped her blade tighter.

“Easy now. I want to thank you. You have finally returned to us.”

“Returned? Thank me?” Jasmine said even more confused.

“You were the one who fought Nezera. Had her injured enough to where we could finally be rid of her. That monster can bother us no more.”

Jasmine flinched again at the words Nezera and monster. She honestly felt sick to her stomach.

Seth could feel how uncomfortable she was getting.

“J? Who is Nezera.” Seth asked.

“Only a traitorous, monstrous, manipulative, evil, child!” Kier yelled.

“Now now, brother, that is no way to speak of our first born.”

“Yet she nearly destroyed the world!”

“She was misguided.”

“She was dangerous!”

“She wanted to please us with her strength. Her power.”

“She was nothing more than a rouge. Add that with the ability to control fire and you have yourself a monster!”

“Weren’t you the one who encouraged her abilities, Kier?” Aliester said.

“I never meant for her to burn down an entire civilization! Then those demons. They got the best of her. If you had been watching her more closely Zephyr, she wouldn’t have turned out the way she was!”

“So you blame our first child’s downfall on me?” Zephyr asked.

“Yes! You trusted those damn demons who brought her in the first place!”

“She was mortal then.”

“Still not to be trusted.”

“Please, stop!” Jasmine yelled. “Stop talking about her.”

“Apologies.” Zephyr said. “It must be hard on you. Let that stay in the past. What matters now is how you survived for this long. To be only a child then and now…” Zadicus walked up to Jasmine placing both hands on her shoulders. “Older. Much older. That is remarkable.”

Jasmine looked up at him and opened her mouth letting her fangs lengthen a bit.

“So she turned even you? I thought it wasn’t possible?”

“Well your child has done the impossible. Even for us.”

“Us?”

“Werewolves.”

Zephyr took a better look at Seth and Zex.

“And here I thought she killed off your kind. I remember she used to describe you all, but I never believed there to more than you.” He looked back towards Jasmine.

“Some survived. Most didn’t. We came back from the brink of extinction.”

“Hmm.”

Zephyr let go of Jasmine and walked towards Lucien.

“May I ask what you plan to do with him, my son?”

Vincent shrugged a bit.

“It is not my place to say. Jasmine is the one in charge of this group. I don’t know what they exactly do when they catch the demons.”

“He will be jailed. Probably questioned and hopefully eventually killed. He’s too dangerous to have walking amongst us.” Jasmine said.

“Questioned? Why not kill him here and now? End his pathetic existence?” Aliester said walking up to Lucien as well.

“He has potential information that we need.”

“And if he doesn’t speak?”

“We have methods to make him. They all do eventually.”

Lucien had his head down, but he laughed silently.

“I can’t wait.”

Zex lifted Lucien up off the ground.

“May we please leave? I know you’d like to have him and all, but we truly must be getting back home to deal with him.”

Viscard, who was still blocking the exit moved out the way.

“Thank you.”

Zex went first leading Lucien out of the room. Seth followed for a moment, but made sure that Jasmine was ok. Vincent went after Seth. Jasmine was about to walk out as well, but felt suddenly sick to her stomach.

“Something the matter?” Viscard asked.

Jasmine didn’t answer. In fact, she couldn’t. Seth came running back down the stairs to see Jasmine oddly swaying and slightly gripping her stomach.

“J, what’s wrong?”

All she could do was shake her head no.

Zephyr came up beside her and gently grazed her arm.

“How long has it been since she has fed?”

“Not long. She fed from me before we came after him.”

“How much?”

“I-I don’t know? It was hard to tell.”

“How often does she drinks?”

“Not often. If anything, never.”

“Never!?” All five vampires yelled simultaneously.

“She said that with her being a vampire, she didn’t want to be a monster.”

“Oh, please. The only vampiric monster she will become is a rouge if she doesn’t get any blood soon.” Zephyr said biting into his wrist. He held it in front of Jasmine’s face. “Drink.”

She turned her head away.

“Don’t make me force feed you. You want this to stop you drink from me.”

Jasmine hesitated for a moment before slowly biting into his wrist. She instantly relaxed and drank deeply from his small cut. Before long, Zephyr pulled away his wrist.

“That should last you for the rest of your journey. She will need more later though. Fresh if anything.”

Seth nodded at his words.

 Jasmine slowly made her way to Seth before collapsing in his arms.

“My blood may have been a bit too strong for her. That or the dead man’s blood is taking an effect on her.”

“What will it do to her?”

“Nothing more, but leave her unconscious and weak for quite some time. Take good care of her and keep a close watch as well.”

Seth nodded as he cradled Jasmine. She looked calm. He walked back up the stairs and made sure that the other vampires weren’t following. The staircase sealed itself back up before Seth turned to leave the mausoleum. As soon as he walked out, he was approached by Grievus in his Lycan form not too proud of the current situation. Seth looked behind Grievus to see the others with guns pointed towards them.

“Oh shit.” Seth whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!


	21. The Long Walk Home

Seth was still cradling Jasmine as they made their way back to the city. They were being escorted back by several Lycans who made sure to watch them. Grievus lead the group in silence at the front of the line. It was eerie for Seth to see him so quiet and not be yelling at him at the moment. Lucien had been muzzled and chained around his neck, wrists, and ankles and a few Lycans led him on. Zex seemed to look towards Seth and Jasmine occasionally making sure neither were hurt or Jasmine was dead. In fact, Jasmine seemed to be dead. It worried Seth a bit, but he had seen Jasmine in worse conditions and somehow survive. He just had to have faith that she would at least move soon.

Grievus soon opened a Gate Seal which teleported them all in front of the Block B building. He then proceeded to eye the vampires carefully before walking over to Seth and Zex.

“I don’t want to hear anything from you two yet. Not a word. I’m going to take Lucien down into a cell and we will proceed with questioning with or without you. I have more matters to talk about with my brother and whether or not the top five will be severely punished for…..this.” He turned towards the vampires for a moment and gave a low growl.

Zex spoke up.

“Grievus we-“

“Not a word! Take them home with you and I will be back for them later.” Grievus took a look at Jasmine. “Make sure she gets cleaned up and alert me as to when she waked up. Any wrong move can either result in death or banishment. Your team will be under a severe surveillance until I can get them out of here. Go.”

“Grievus if you could just give us time to explain-“

“GO! BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND HAVE YOU ALL KILLED!!” Grievus roared.

Seth didn’t hesitate to move as he signaled for the vampires to follow him back home. Grievus watched as the group left. He gestured towards a few Lycans who seemed ready move.

“Follow them and watch them carefully. You see them doing anything suspicious, you contact me. They even think about leaving that building you contact me. Have I made my self clear?”

All of them lowered their heads and proceeded to follow the group. Grievus was left with the Lycans that kept Lucien and chains.

“Take him to the scanner below HQ. Put him in the one that normally holds Seth. Tell anyone else that if he even cracks the glass you shoot to kill.”

They nodded as well. Dragging Lucien along with them. Grievus waited for a moment outside, giving him time to relax a bit and shift back into his normal form. When he entered the building, he headed towards the elevator and descended towards the Database room. When the doors opened he took his time eyeing the agents who were working, but he was searching for his brother. When he spotted him, he approached him and K’nal was honestly a bit surprised to see him.

“Brother.”

“K’nal. May I speak with you on a personal matter?”

“Yes.”

Both of them walked around the room back towards Grievus’s office. When the door closed, Grievus sighed and eyed his brother.

“What did you wish to talk about?”

“The Guardians.”

“What of them?”

“Did you know they’ve been harboring vampires here? In the city?”

K’nal sighed.

“I can’t take this anymore. The lies. The disrespect. They need to be punished immediately.”

“How did you know?”

“Surveillance and a few recruits within the walls thought it best to let me now.”

“Grievus, please-“

“Let me speak! After everything I’ve done for them they’ve brought vampires into the city? I could have sworn that Jasmine herself wanted vampires banned from the city.”

“People change, brother.”

“Right. She suddenly gets some power and authority under her belt and all of a sudden she has a change of heart? I don’t think so.”

“Grievus-“

“No! Whatever you even have to say doesn’t matter right now! We need to focus more on what we’re going to do with them!”

“Grievus, I knew about the vampires as well!”

“You what?”

“I let them stay. There’s a girl with them, a human, she was injured and in no condition to be moved out of the city.”

“So there is a human here as well? That’s just fucking fantastic!”

“They didn’t seem dangerous. In fact, they were pretty nice.”

“Have I taught you nothing? Vampires and demons. They’re all dangerous! We can only trust ourselves and our own kind.”

“And is Jasmine one of us or not? Did she not bring werewolves together? Build this city? Bring us back to the top when we were so low on the chart?”

“She was just repaying a large debt. You would know that if you read the contract. Jasmine is only here to serve. To listen. From all of the lives she has taken and how much money and supplies went into trying to catch her when we could have been improving our lives.”

“Well then maybe if our ancestors didn’t think that one girl could have been that dangerous, we would’ve been at a better standing.”

“You’re gonna talk about our ancestors like that? Our mother, grandfather, everyone?”

“Yes. You can’t judge a person based on an action that they didn’t commit.”

“Yet we have proof she did.”

“Was it really her fault though? If you would just take the time to understand her, I think the both of you would be at a better standing.”

There was a small silence between them.

“You sound just like her.”

“Who?”

“Jasmine. She’s gotten through to you hasn’t she?”

K’nal didn’t respond.

“This type of weakness brother is going to get you killed.”

“Is that what you think happened to our mother? She took the time to try to care for someone and it got her killed?”

“If that is what it comes to then, yes.”

“You can’t possibly believe that.”

“I do.”

K’nal shook his head in disbelief and walked towards the door.

“I’m only trying to protect you brother. The world doesn’t have time for time for kindness. Especially ours.”

“The only person who doesn’t have time for it is you Grievus.”

And with that K’nal left.

Meanwhile, Seth and the others had finally reached their floor and walked into the common area.

“Holy shit! What happened to you guys?” Thomas said approaching him. Jagger walked up as well as Ethan.

“We managed to catch Lucien, but our little operation here got found out by Grievus while we were out.”

“Who?” Ethan asked.

“Grievus. Technically our so called leader in both the military and this city.”

“What will he do?”

“Not sure. We’re being watched as we speak so I suggest you watch what you are doing and do not leave this building.”

“What happened to Jasmine?” Jagger asked. He gently laid his hand across her forehead. “She feels weak.”

“It’s a rather long story. Can I at least put her down? Have Vincent explain?”

“Um, yeah. Go let her rest.”

Seth nodded and walked towards his room. After closing the door, he gently laid Jasmine down on his bed. Her mouth was still covered in blood and she was still asleep. Seth went to the bathroom to wet a towel and returned to wipe her mouth. Jasmine still didn’t move. Seth sighed when he finished, worried that something else was truly wrong with Jasmine.

“Seth, come on.” Zex said from the other side of the door.


	22. The Talk

Seth walked into the common area where everyone seemed to stare at him. He could feel the odd tension in the room and finally decided to break the silence.

“What is it?” He looked at everyone individually.

“Well I for one…” Jagger spoke up. “need to know exactly what happened to her. It wasn’t Lucien, was it?”

“No it wasn’t. It um……how do I explain this without making you confused?”

“Start from the top. Work your way down.”

“Ok. Jasmine had us separate into groups to try and have a better chance at catching Lucien. Lucien found me so I chased him all the way onto a cemetery and into a mausoleum. Little did I know, this particular mausoleum was sacred to vampires.”

“How so?”

“It holds their Ancients? The first vampires? Something close to that. Anyway, Lucien had gotten his hands on some dead man’s blood and tried to poison the Ancients. However, they were immune and he just seemed to have awaken them. Then they went on about how vampires never trusted demons because of this and eventually the oldest, um what was his name?”

“Zephyr.” Vincent answered.

“Thank you. Zephyr recognized Jasmine back when she was younger I guess. Then they started mentioning this woman’s name. Nezera. Each time they said it, I could feel Jasmine getting weaker and feeling sick to her stomach. So in the end when they let us leave, she nearly fainted and Zephyr said it had to do something about her not getting enough blood so to save her she fed from him, however, it was too much and she passed out. I walk out the mausoleum and Grievus was right there waiting for us.”

Jagger took a moment to think.

“Who is Nezera?”

“What? You don’t know?” Seth answered confused.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?”

“Jasmine tells you more about her past than she tells me. You must’ve heard her mention the name at some point.”

“No. Never. This is my first time hearing the name. Zex, have you read about this girl in the library?”

“No. I might be around tons of books and scrolls in there, but Jasmine does keep a pretty tight lockdown on some of the more older ones.”

Seth looked to the vampires who were all still silent.

“You guys must know something, right? Your ancients mentioned it so you might know a little, right?”

Ethan spoke up.

“I do. Being in a tight circle with the council, you get to read some pretty fascinating things about our history. Our Ancients, for one, are a completely different race of vampires.”

“How so?”

“Well, they originate from demons.”

“What? How does-“

“Let me explain. The vampires you see today. We were all once human. Turned by another vampire. Our ancients are known as Strigoi’s. They come from demons that gained power by the means of drinking blood.”

“And yet they hate demons?” Zex asked.

“Not all. A certain group. I mean even you guys have to admit that not all demons are bad, right.”

“True.”

“Anyway, it is said that the brothers wanted more like themselves. Vampires. But the process of becoming one for a demon took a thousand years in the making. I think I read over something that estimated Zephyr over six or maybe seven thousand years old.”

“That’s a long time.”

“Indeed. They became impatient and sought out a means as of turning humans.”

“Is this the part where you say villages and empires were slaughtered in an attempt to create vampires?”

“No. In fact, back then, most demons were on some sort of understanding for not messing with mortals.”

“How come?”

“Something about mortality. Being inferior. Short life spans. Stuff like that.”

“Ah.”

“So the Ancients wanted to wait and see if they could pick out one mortal to be the first vampire. In which eventually they did. Her name being Nezera. She was picked out by other Strigoi who were friends to the Ancients to be turned. By what the book said, it was successful. However, remember when I said that most demons where on board with not messing humans?”

“Yes.”

“There were demons that wanted to destroy humans. Especially Malkith. Another Strigoi. He hated the fact that the demons were taking orders from beings that wanted to stoop down to a mortal’s level. He wanted to make the earth their home instead of living in the shadows afraid. They just need someone strong enough to be able to do it. That person being Nezera since she somehow carried the ability control fire.”

“Really? That’s weird.”

“It really is. No vampire since her has been able to do any type of elemental ability. Nezera joined forces with Malkith to bring down humans and try to take the world as theirs. The Strigoi’s and various other demons that were against Malkith tried to stop them, but most died in the fire. Nezera was unstoppable. That is until, a young girl with white hair, and the same ability as her, was able to weaken her to the point to where she could not move. The Ancients saw that as their only chance to finally kill Nezera. The only trace of Malkith left were of his ashes after being left in the sun for treason. The young girl was never heard from again. That is until tonight.”

“A young girl with white hair that  has the ability to control fire? That sounds like our Jasmine alright.” Zex said.

“What the hell could she have been doing back then? How old is she?” Aiden asked.

“A little over three thousand years.”

“Ok. That adjust with the timeline. It didn’t happen all too long ago.”

“Why would she help us out? And at such a young age?” Vincent asked.

“Jasmine has helped dozens of people within that much time. Although she doesn’t think it. That and if someone threatened the existence of humans, you can be damn sure she’s there to stop them. She’s done it before.” Jagger answered.

“It must have been some gruesome fight for her to not want to remember Nezera.” Seth added in.

“Well, it was. From the book that Zephyr wrote, the fight was going on in the middle of a so called temple Nezera made herself. Malkith and Nezera both had a wicked bloodlust so bodies and body parts were scattered everywhere. Along with pools of blood. The fight barely lasted five minutes and in that time both were covered in blood. That would traumatize me whether I’m young or not.”

“Geez. Why hasn’t she told us about this?” Seth asked Jagger.

“I don’t know. But you know her. She keeps even her most darkest fears and secrets hidden from me no matter how hard I try to convince her to let go. It’s like whatever she’ll tell us will get us killed or something?”

“Maybe.”

“I hope not. I really like living.” Zex mumbled.

Seth shook his head at Zex. He paced a little trying to put together the events between Nezera and Jasmine’s accident. They were connected in terms of Jasmine being banished and she traveled the world a lot. What other things could Jasmine be hiding from them?

The elevator door rung and opened as Colin stepped out, looking at a folder. He spotted Seth from the entrance and walked towards him.

“Seth?”

He spun around quickly.

“What is it?”

“Lucien is up for talking, but at this point he’s only interested in talking to you.”

“Why?”

“We don’t know. Look. Grievus wants you to come down and interrogate the guy since you seem to know him a bit better than any of us do.”

“You do realize this could be a trap right?”

“For you? How?”

“Mind games. That’s how he gets you. Speaks non sense and messes with your head. Do you honestly think I’m the right person for this job? Hell, he knows my whole backstory. I may end up killing him once he pisses me off enough.”

“He will only speak to you. Here.”

Colin handed him the folder.

“This is a series of questions we didn’t get to answer because he insisted he wanted to talk to you. I suggest calming yourself before you go down there. Try and last through it.”

“Will try.”

Colin turned to leave as Seth looked through the file. A questionnaire was in there along with data that was over Lucien when they scanned him.

“Just great.” Seth whispered to himself.

“You gonna go?” Jagger asked.

“Might as well. Get this over with.”

“Try not to kill him yet.”

“No guarantees. Watch over J.”

“Will do.”

Seth walked over to the elevator eventually left.


	23. The Interrorgation

Seth walked down the long stretch of hallway in his path. On either side were large spaces surrounded by a blue barrier. The cell block was where they kept most caught demons. Lucien was close. Seth could feel his energy from right down the hall. Lucien could probably feel his as well as Seth heard him chuckling to himself. He eventually reached one space in particular that had Lucien tied down on his knees in the center.

**“I see you’ve come to see me.”**

Seth ignored him for a moment looking behind him at a camera that was pointed directly at him. They were watching them both to make sure anything didn’t go wrong.

**“It’s about time. I wanted to see you.”**

 He turned back to Lucien.

“I have some questions to ask you. I suggest you answer them.” Seth opened the folder. “What were you doing at the cemetery?”

**“To find the Ancients of course.”**

“Why?”

**“Well, not only did I not have a choice because I was forced in there, but I wanted to be sure it was the right one. There were plenty in the area.”**

“Why search for them?”

**“Can’t a demon pay his respects? Afterall it was the Strigoi who paved the way to where we stand now.”**

Seth noted that he knew they were Strigoi. “We?”

**“Demons of course. Including you and Zex.”**

Seth rolled his eyes for a moment. “Why did you attack the vampires in Alatross?”

**“Well, I did need the blood to get in the mausoleum. Vincent told you that much, didn’t he?”**

“So why attack their group and then kill the girl at the party?”

**“Well if you had noted any better. There were several others I killed. I just didn’t kill that group specifically.”**

“Why?”

**“I don’t know. I knew it could have been a means of getting your attention though. I sure did want to see you Seth.”**

“Why?”

 **“Why see you? You’re just a little mouse that I chase around and mess with Seth. Of course, the cat did get caught by the dog first.”** He moved his chains around a bit. **“Wish I could have gotten my fun out on you before being caught though. But, the game doesn’t end there. Even though I’m not entirely on the right side of the chess board, you still are. All of you!!”** Lucien yelled trying his best to look at the camera. **“You’re all nothing, but pieces on a board game. It’s really entertaining actually. Seeing how each move you take is one step closer to your doom. Truly the game isn’t over yet.”**

Seth felt a surge of anger wash over him. He thought it best to hurry and finish up the whole conversation.

“You tried to kill the Ancients. If what you say about paying your respect to them is even slightly true, why kill them?”

**“Well, they were in the way. Useless pawns. They’ve been on the earth for far too long now. It’s time for someone else with great power to step up and take over for both vampires and demons. Then again, I wish I had known that Dead man’s blood wasn’t going to work. That put the plan back a bit.”**

“Plan? What plan?”

“ **Haven’t you been watching Seth? Listening? I’ve taught you better. Name the one person who could possibly be strong enough to conquer all given the right moment, the right blood, and the right person. I’ll give you hint. It does have something to do with fire.”**

Seth instantly thought of Jasmine. Lucien could see the surprise in his face.

**“That’s it. Now you know. But, how could it be? Your sweet an innocent friend possibly kill all life on this earth? I’ll leave you guessing for that. How is she a hybrid Seth? Can you figure that one out? Where does her power come from?”**

“No. I refuse to believe that! It’s not true!”

**“And so the knight is conflicted over a dark pawn on their side of the board. You best watch the game. You, the bishop, the rook, and whatever pawns you have left. Your Queen is about to be in checkmate. And we’re getting our strongest piece back.”**

“Enough!” Seth growled.

Lucien smiled. **“How cute.”** He cooed. **“You've fallen for her, haven't you? I told you she was going to be your downfall. Truly nothing, but a monster.”**

Seth felt another surge of anger he started to shift. “You shut your fucking mouth!”

**“Oooo. Finally taking some authority? You know if I hadn’t known any better, I’d say that you look just like your father. Oh wait. You don’t know what he looks like without his head being sliced off, do you?”**

“Stop it…” Seth growled. He started to grab his head as a throbbing pain kept pulsating in his mind.

**“This reminding you of something? Something I did? I think it does because you look just like your mother just before I stabbed her.”**

“Stop this you sick son of a bitch!”

**“Funny. Famous last words of Cawlen as well. You know I never had the time to ask you if he survived long enough for you to see him die. How was that for you?”**

“I’ll kill you…” Seth growled shifting into a Lycan with two tails.

**“Go ahead and try. If neither your father or your brother could do it, what makes you so different. It matters not. Although I would enjoy breaking you in mentally, I want to enjoy the show that Jasmine will give you. After all, I do have a front row seat. All I need to do is wait until the pieces move.”**

Seth backed up a moment before ramming into the cell. It shook violently for a moment.

**“You can’t attack a piece that is already so far on your side of the board Seth. Not in one move.”**

He rammed into the barrier again.

**“Of course if you want to try go on ahead.”**

Seth rammed it again.

**“You just might waste your turn on stopping something way bigger.”**

K’nal approached Seth and shot his gun in the air making Seth stop in his tracks and look towards him.

“You need to calm down. I think this is over. We have everything we need.”

Seth growled as he looked back towards Lucien who was smiling.

 **“I suggest you do what the pawn asks little knight. It’s not like you can go against him anyway!”** Lucien began laughing.

“Leave him.” K’nal said eyeing Seth carefully.

Seth snorted at Lucien before turning to leave with K’nal. Lucien kept laughing to himself. Seth and K’nal had left the area, entering an elevator that would take them to the first floor. Seth had slowly begun shifting back allowing himself to talk to K’nal.

“Now I know what you mean when you said that he plays with people’s minds. We could see from the monitor that he was trying to reach out to you.”

Seth said nothing.

“You can go back home. I really just wish my brother didn’t make you talk with him.”

“What does he plan on doing?”

“Who?”

“Your so called brother. Was he listening?”

“He was. He was the one that made me come get you.”

“Did he say anything on what Lucien was saying?”

“No. He just…. stood there. However, he does wants those vampires gone by tomorrow night. You can go back and tell them that.”

“He’s just going to let them leave?”

“Yes. I trust he will.”

“What happened to the whole kill anything that isn’t a pure werewolf side of Grievus? You honestly don’t think this is a bit odd. Even for him?”

K’nal thought on it for a moment. “It is weird. Maybe a change of heart?”

Seth laughed. “A change of heart? Really? When does your brother ever change?”

No response.

“Whatever. I gotta get back to Jasmine. You watch yourself K’nal. I don’t know what he’s up to, but it can’t be anything good.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Talk to him if you can. If anyone can even come close in changing his mind it would be you.”

“Right…” K’nal’s words trailed off as he thought about the conversation with his brother from earlier.

The elevator doors opened on the first floor and Seth walked out. K’nal sighed pressing another button that would lead him straight to his brother. He needed to know what he was thinking on the current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental mind games.


	24. The Troubling Past

Seth had made it back home to a mostly empty common area. The only people there was Zex, Demitri, Aiden, and Jagger who were all watching tv at the moment. Seth sighed and made his way back to his room. Upon opening his door, he took notice of Jasmine who was sitting on the opposite side of his bed with her back facing him. Seth walked in and closed the door. She didn’t move. Surely she heard him. Seth walked over to the bed and slowly applied pressure on the bed to make his presence known. Jasmine still didn’t move.

“Jasmine?” Seth questioned.

She slightly moved her head, but said nothing in response.

“Are you….ok? Tired. Do you remember what happened?”

“I do. I woke up with this tremendous throbbing headache that won’t go away.”

“That’s all. No fainting? Feeling sick to the stomach?”

“No. I think I’m fine.”

“You think? Well, that’s a first.”

Seth sat right next to her. She glanced up at him before sighing and resting her head in her hands.

“Do you need anything?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Food? Water? Blood maybe even? I can’t read you that well.”

“I’m just really stressed out. I woke up even more tired than ever and I don’t know why. I think it had something to do with the blood of Zephyr.”

Seth thought back to what Lucien said.

_‘Name the one person who could possibly be strong enough to conquer all given the right moment, the right blood, and the right person.’_

“Yeah, um. How are you feeling about that? Like, you sure you’re feeling ok. Nothing that’ll make you upset right?”

“No. Just a headache. I’m actually just really tired. I don’t call fainting a good attempt at actually getting some well needed rest.”

“Yeah. Right.”

“What happened after I fainted? You guys didn’t have trouble with Lucien afterwards, did you?”

“Yeah, about that. No trouble with Lucien, but um…….Grievus found us.”

“What!? When!?” Jasmine stood up quickly.

“Literally right after you fainted. He took all of us back to the city and has the whole area on careful watch as we speak.”

“So he knows about the vampires? Well, that’s just fucking great!” Jasmine’s hair started to catch fire.

“Hey! Um, maybe you should just calm yourself. It’s ok. Even though I don’t trust him right about now, he's thinking of letting them go back home.”

“Grievus? Letting them go home? Are you sure we’re talking about the same man here?”

“Yeah. I know. K’nal just let me know about that. He’s gonna let them leave tomorrow night.”

“K’nal let you…. where did you go?”

“Help interrogate Lucien.”

“How did that turn out?”

“Not good. I wanted to kill him.”

“Yeah that sounds about right.” Jasmine sighed and gripped her forehead.

“Are you sure you’re all right?”

“I said a throbbing headache. And it doesn’t seem like it will go away.”

Seth stood up and held Jasmine by her arms. Jasmine just let him and actually took note of how tall Seth was over her. They stared at each for a moment. Seth was rubbing her shoulders and Jasmine relaxed herself in his embrace. Jasmine looked around Seth and noticed that he had two of his tails out.

“He made you shift? What the hell did Lucien say to you?”

“He mentioned the………horrible things he did to my family.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not like it’s your fault anyway.”

“Well, you can thank Lucien for one thing.”

“And what might that be?”

“If he didn’t do what he did, I would have never met you. We would’ve never met. We wouldn’t be talking like this right about now.”

“Well.” Seth leaned in closer to Jasmine. “I guess I can thank him for that.”

Seth passionately kissed Jasmine. She no longer thought about the headache she had and the moment almost seemed perfect.

_‘Although I would enjoy breaking you in mentally, I want to enjoy the show that Jasmine will give you.’_

Seth opened his eyes at the thought of Lucien’s words. They seemed to be repeating in his head.

_‘Falling for her aren’t you? I told you she was going to be your downfall.’_

Seth closed his eyes and tried to wipe his mind of the thoughts.

_‘Haven’t you been watching Seth?’_

Seth nearly shook his head no. He just gripped onto Jasmine tighter.

_‘But, how could it be? Your sweet an innocent friend possibly kill all life on this earth? Truly, nothing but a monster.’_

Jasmine stopped kissing Seth and looked deep into his eyes.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Me? Nothing.”

“That was a lie. Why are you so tense? What’s wrong with you?”

Seth said nothing because he was afraid to ask.

“Is this about me?” Her voice sounded upset as though she was about to cry. She turned away from him.

“No. It’s not. I swear.”

“Then it’s about my fight with Nezera, isn’t it?”

Seth looked at her surprised. “How did-“

“I woke up and heard you guys. That’s when this headache came over me because you were talking about her.”

“Who is she Jasmine?”

“No one.”

“No one? Yet, the ancients know about you and her? About some big fight you two had?”

“That is all. I fought her with her sadistic ideas and beliefs on how she wanted to rule the world. She was crazy. I had never known that someone could become so power hungry in such a short amount of time.”

Seth caught on with the last sentence. “You knew her before the fight?”

Jasmine didn’t answer.

“So you knew Nezera would do something like that?”

No answer.

“Answer me!”

“I don’t have to.”

“What did you do? What did both of you do?”

Jasmine turned to see his face. There was a mixture of both anger and disgust in it.

“W-where is all this coming from? Why are you thinking like this?”

“No! Don’t try and change the subject. What did you do?”

“Seth, please don’t make me go through this.” Jasmine felt her headache getting worse.

“Or what? What is the problem?”

“I’m scared to tell you.”

“Why?”

“I’m scared I might end up losing you Seth!”

“Why?”

“I can’t say.”

“Why?”

“I said I can’t say!”

“Why is that!? Is it because you think you’re still truly a monster for killing……. Everyone?...” Seth’s words seemed to trail off. He thought about how Nezera was a vampire that could control fire and how Jasmine was one as well.

“I know what you’re thinking and it’s not true!”

“You don’t know what I’m thinking.”

“You think Nezera is connected with me because I’m a hybrid. You think that with me being able to control fire, I somehow gave her the ability.”

“What the hell happened?”

“Why do you want to know? You never questioned it before, why are you questioning it now?”

“Well, I didn’t know about a power hungry vampire somehow connected to you before now. I have a right to know! Who is she?”

“It doesn’t even matter.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s long gone. Seth don’t make me lose you.”

“Lose me? How would you lose me?”

“If I told you the truth you’d be terrified of me just like everyone else did in the past. I was betrayed by even my friends when they figured it out.  Seth, I can’t let you know. I can’t afford to lose you.” Jasmine’s headache was getting worse.

“And you won’t J! If you just tell me the fucking truth!”

“My sister!!” Jasmine yelled.

“What?”

“Nezera. She’s my fucking sister.” Jasmine started crying. Replaying her entire past in her head.

“I-I don’t understand….that’s impossible?”

“It’s not. She was human. It’s almost impossible today, but it was rare back then to be born human. Consider it a birth defect. Nezera was born human and back then, because all humans were considered slow, she was to be cast out at birth. My mother didn’t allow it. I can still hear her pleading with my father to not let the Lycans take my sister away. She was allowed to stay for a good fifteen years before they took her over to the desert city Harowen in Deimond. In that time, I saw how miserable she was being treated as though she was weak. She hated it and even came to me about it on certain occasions. I just told her not to worry about it and that her sisters were there for her. When she left, I found this abandoned, broken Seal behind the palace. When I fixed it, it was what I used to go see her in secret. We wrote letters weekly and I saw her monthly. That was until she came to me as a vampire. She said that I was the one that could honestly understand her pain and she wished for me to join her on her quest. I refused and she just left. Or at least I thought. She came back though that Seal with an army and took out everyone they saw. I dragged my family into that mess by not listening when they said don’t talk to Nezera after she left.”

“How did you end up fighting her?”

“After I saw what she did to our parents, our other sisters, I wanted to kill her. I was fueled by rage, but I had no idea what kind of fight I was getting myself into. I used the Seal to find her in Deimond and I challenged her to a fight. I did a good amount of damage to her, but she just beat me down and eventually bit me. I was surprised that she left me alive after that. I could barely walk home and when I made it back they did some kind of test. They found the bite mark on me and thought I was going to turn into this monster that my sister was. So I was put up for trial. They found my letters. I was sentenced to death. They tried to hang me first before guillotining me and I survived both. That’s when the best option for me was to be locked away for me to not mess with anyone else. By this point, you should know the rest of the story Seth.”

There was a long silence between them as Jasmine cried. Seth truly felt sorry for urging her on. He tried to reach out to her.

“No! Don’t you fucking dare!”

“J, I’m only trying to help.”

“If you really wanted to help, you wouldn’t have made me relive that entire memory!”

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not!”

Seth grabbed Jasmine and tried hugging her, but she was resisting.

“No! Let go of me!”

“I told you that you weren’t going to lose me. You didn’t.”

Jasmine stopped struggling as Seth hugged her tighter.

“You won’t lose me. I promise you that.”

Jasmine continued to cry into Seth’s chest, still reliving her memories.


	25. The Last Day

Jasmine woke up the morning right next to Seth on his bed. She didn’t really remember anything else except for the fact that she had fresh memories of her past invade her head. Her headache returned quickly and she slowly made her way out of bed to the bathroom. Upon turning on the light she noticed that her face seemed to look exhausted. She walked closer to the mirror and saw grey circles under her eyes. Was she really that tired? Perhaps. The headache. Her needing blood more than ever. It was taking a toll on her body and she didn’t even care. Jasmine sighed as she walked out the bathroom. Seth was up watching her every move making sure she was ok.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Guess I’m still tired and this headache won’t go away.”

“Is it because of the blood?”

“Maybe. It hasn’t really been long enough to get out of my system completely.”

“Do……do you want some of mine?”

“You want me to feed from you?”

“Yes. If it’ll help you.”

Jasmine was about to reply, but just sighed and frowned a bit.

“Still scared?”

“No! That’s not it. It’s just……I’m not used to it, you know?”

“Why not?”

“You’re honestly the first person I’ve fed from. All the other times blood came from bags, animals, or even those tablets.”

“Does it bother you that much to feed from other people?”

“Yes. I feel like if I do it, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“But you can. You’ve done it before.”

“I know. This is just all still new to me.”

Seth gestured for Jasmine to walk over and she obeyed. Seth sat on the edge of the bed and she straddled him on impulse. She sat down in his lap and took the time to look at his face for a moment.

“You-You’re not going to have another awkward boner from this are you?”

Seth blushed a deep red. “To be completely honest, I was getting ahead of myself that time. I wasn’t in control. However, I can’t promise that it won’t happen again.”

“You’re weird.”

“You call me being a normal guy weird?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m not gonna lie. Jasmine you do have that effect on people.” Seth let his hands roam around her hips.

Jasmine blushed slightly and frowned. “Just shut up and let me feed from you.”

Seth shrugged turning his neck a bit. Jasmine calmed herself and leaned in closer to his neck. She took in a small breath of air before biting into his neck. Seth gasped and gripped her hips and little harder enduring the pain he felt. It was only for a few moments before Jasmine relaxed herself, giving Seth an extreme amount of pleasure. He was trying desperately not to moan, but he was getting slightly turned on. In an effort to take his mind off of the bite, Seth pulled Jasmine’s body closer and began kissing her shoulder. She shuddered at his touch and actually stopped feeding from him. She licked the marks on his neck, making them heal and wiped the blood from her mouth. Seth breathed out a sigh of release.

“How’s your headache?”

“A bit better. Not fully fixed, but better.”

“All you needed was some blood then.”

“I guess.” Jasmine smiled a little, but frowned at the thought of feeding from Seth.

“Still worried?”

“Yes.”

“Then it will take some time to get used to.”

Jasmine nodded and crawled off of Seth, making sure not to even bump into his lap. The minute she rose up both her and Seth’s stomach began to growl.

“Wow. I guess I, er, we need to eat something.”

“Really? Blood doesn’t act as food for you?”

“It does, but it acts more like water. I honestly haven’t had any solid food in a while.”

“I didn’t eat yesterday. Come on.” Seth stood up and gripped his neck for a moment before heading towards the door.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just a crick in my neck. I’ll be fine.”

He opened the door as both made their way to the common area. The tv was on, but only Jagger was awake. They were both honestly surprised to see Layla in the kitchen making her a bowl of cereal.

“Oh! Hi!” Layla said turning to them as they approached.

“Layla. How are you today?” Jasmine asked.

“I feel rested. Jagger says I should take it easy, but I feel fine.”

“Oh, so the medicine has worn off then?” Jasmine walked around the kitchen to fix both her and Seth a bowl of cereal.

“Yeah. I woke up not too long ago and Jagger took the bandages off my wounds. They’re completely healed. I’ve never seen wounds that big heal in such a short amount of time.”

“Leave it to our medicine and technology. You’ll be fine and actually you get to go back home today. The blizzard has finally stopped and we can clear a path for you guys to get home.”

“That’s good, but, what will happen to you guys?”

“What do you mean?”

“Ethan told me about how your leader was back? I’m honestly sorry about the trouble that you’re in.”

“No need to worry about it. What’s done is done. He’ll get over it. Just when they wake up, I want to register all of you.”

“You would still do that?”

“Sure. You seem friendly enough. We can have more eyes on the whereabouts of demons and you can access the city if you would like. Take a little vacation here out when it’s warmer. Trust me the beach looks a lot prettier in the summer time.”

“That’s wonderful!”

“The only thing is that you can't tell anyone that we exist. Go after the Ancients as well and convince them not to say anything.”

“Why are you wolves so insistent with staying hidden.”

“Let’s just we’ve had a bad history with vampires. We don’t want to risk it again. Not until we’re ready as a community that is.”

“Hmm. I guess that’s fair.”

Jasmine handed Seth a bowl of cereal as he headed for the table to eat. Jasmine went outside to try and see if the cold would shock her awake. It did for the first few moments, but she didn’t stay out long for she could feel many eyes on her. The military was still watching them. She gave a look of disgust before turning to go back inside. She hated being watched.

Another day in Arcina passed with no trouble. The vampires had woken up not too long after the sunset and Jasmine got the word that they were going to be escorted out the city. She didn’t care much sine she no longer saw them as a possible threat. The vampires were ready as Jagger checked up on Layla one last time.

“Ok. I suggest that when you get back home you buy some simple pain killers, but other than that, you’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, Jagger.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Jasmine had written up each vampire and Layla into the database as allies. Along with exchanging some simple contact info, Jasmine also gave them the names of werewolves living in Alatross if they needed to come in contact with the military. With that being said, Jasmine and Seth led them back down the elevator for the last time. K’nal was waiting outside with a group of about twenty soldiers to lead them out.

“Is this really necessary?” Jasmine asked.

“My brother’s orders.” K’nal replied.

Jasmine sighed and gestured for the vampires to follow the group out.

They received a few side glances and curious stares from citizens as they walked out, but many didn’t say a word as they passed. Once they reached the Main Gate Seal at the end of the bridge, the group of soldiers split into two groups with ten going with the vampires. The portal opened and Jasmine was honestly surprised to see General Ersen come through and take command. As the vampires left with the other half of the group, Jasmine was curious about where Marcus had gone.

“K’nal? Where is Marcus?”

“Yeah. About him. He’s being evaluated under orders from Grievus.”

“What!? Why!?”

“He’s still pretty upset about the whole group of vampires being let into the city. All of the Guardians are going under investigation to be evaluated.”

“What the hell!? We didn’t do anything!? We had your permission as well!”

“My brother didn’t appreciate that too kindly as well. I’m ordered to take you two back to base for evaluation.”

“This is bullshit.” Jasmine mumbled under her breath. She started walking back towards the city. “Come on. I don’t have all night to deal with Grievus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting awfully close to the end of Book 2. I have at least 2 more chapters to write before I take a break. I find it funny how it's October and things in book 3 are about to get so fucked up, but enough of Book 3. I'll start posting the remaining chapters once I finish the last two. Just check in often. That's all I ask.


	26. The Termination

Jasmine was shaking her leg up and down violently. You could feel the tension in the air as Grievus explained why they were all being evaluated. Seth, again, watched the whole conversation take place from his usual spot against the wall.

“Is this how you’re going to treat me in the future? You’re just going to bring in unauthorized vampires into the city? Endangering our citizens? Not to mention that these were the same vampires that kidnapped you a few nights ago?”

“Well, for one, we had permission from your brother.”

“Oh, don’t give me that crap. Just because I went away, it did not mean that I put him in charge. I rule over this city, not him. If vampires even came past the gate, then I should have been the one to be informed first!”

“Well, take that up with Marcus then.”

“Oh, I have. But I do believe the Guardians are supposed to keep the city safe.”

“And we were! If those vampires came an inch out of line, we would have dealt with them!”

“You should have dealt with them the moment they came into the city!”

“Well, excuse me for not knowing that they were in the city in the first place! I was at home, then Jagger and Seth came in with them. Sure, I was a bit still mad that these vampires were the exact ones that captured us in the first place, but I observed the situation, and I handled it.”

“You don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what Grievus?”

“The fact that, not one, not two, but five of the fucking Guardians went against protocol!”

“I don’t know about you, but it seems to me that we fucking handled it! Do you see a river of blood Grievus? A fucking body count. Pieces of buildings everywhere and panic on everyone’s faces as they run through the streets? No! We handled it just fine! I don’t even see why we’re being evaluated because it could have been a lot worse!”

“You’re right. It could have. If you think you’re so high and mighty because you’re a hybrid Jasmine, then try to make that fucked up brain of yours think how all this sounds in my position!”

“You want to know what I think? You’re over reacting. You can’t handle the fact that times are changing, people are changing. It was just a matter of time before someone figured out we still existed and instead of being met with fucking guns and bullets being thrown everywhere, we actually had the time to make some possible new allies. Maybe even trading partners. However, YOU can’t seem to wrap YOUR fucked up brain around that.”

“Oh, I can’t?? Oh, that’s SO funny!! I honestly don’t have time for this because this isn’t even actually what you’re in here for.”

“Really now? It seems like I’m in here for every little fucking thing, aren’t I?”

Grievus pulled up a holographic map of an area in Deimond. On it showed a series of blinking red lights. One of them was blue.

“Jasmine. If I got this report right, K’nal sent you on a mission in regards to something messing up our communications with this base. Is that correct?”

“Yes. What about it? You going to say I didn’t inspect the area enough?”

“No.” Grievus typed away on a keyboard and the lights moved according to the time. All of the red lights seemed to leave the area, leaving the one blue light blinking on its own until the signal went out.

“Ok? What do you want me to do about that? You said it yourself, our signals were everywhere. I wouldn’t be surprised if it knocked even my signal down.”

“That. Or you cut your signal off on purpose.”

“Why in the hell would I do that? If I got jumped by some demons who were being affected by the thing, none of you guys except for maybe Seth would be able to find me.”

“Kind of figured you would try to lie your way out of this one.” Grievus began typing again and this time pulled up a voice recorder.

_“Gabriel!..........Gabreiiiiiiii-…………What the hell happened to you?.........Horn? Your horn…………..demons………. You must drink blood……live blood …. it’ll help you grow stronger. Physically…..to fight…….I’ll be back give me one moment…..”_

Bits and pieces of her conversation from that time had been recorded.

“So. You want to keep lying to me? Whose Gabriel?”

Jasmine stood silent.

“Oh? So you have nothing to say? You know what I think? There was something in that crater making the demons go ballistic. You want to know what this sounds like to? Like you are planning something. Something huge in correlation with the demons.”

“Grievus when would I even have the time to that? Then you recorded me? Do I not get to have my freedom anymore?”

“Oh, you seem to make a lot of time for yourself. I knew I should have been stricter on you. I don’t trust you. Never have, never will. Now you want to know even more? I don’t know who this Gabriel is. However, I do know of the many demon ‘friends’ you seem to meet here and there. But this guy just sounds new to me. And then what’s this about drinking blood will make you stronger? Does this demon know about you being a hybrid? Is that why you kept “refusing” to drink blood? This was all an act to save up your power?”

“No! I would never do that!”

“And how do we know that? You keep to yourself. I almost never know what you’re up to because I’ve given you way too much freedom. Hell, you go against almost all of my orders. And now I have a demon in custody confirming that you need this specific source of blood to do something that I don’t know about!”

Jasmine gave a confused look. “Demon?......Lucien? Lucien told you that? You’re really going to go based off of what an enemy of ours said over your trusted agents?”

“Well, I’m starting to doubt that you’re even trust worthy right now.”

“Fine. Whatever. Go ahead. Trust Lucien if you want. See how that plays out for you in the end. Don’t come crying to me when you need my help with something.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t. Badge.”

“……What?”

“I want your badge agent. Until I can even process all of this information and even try to prove you innocent, I want your badge. You are to be restrained within the city walls until further notice. You step one foot out of the city and you will then be jailed. Your trial will possibly start within a few days.”

“A few days? Grievus you can’t possibly be serious! You can’t do this to me!”

“Well, I just did, didn’t I?”

Jasmine glared at him. “You know what? Take your damn badge.” Jasmine began stripping. “Your walkie talkie. This fucking trench coat! I fucking quit! And you can’t do shit about it!”

Jasmine turned around to leave. Her head was throbbing. Hard.

“You take one step out the city and you will break our contract.”

“FUCK YOUR CONTRACT!!! I DON’T CARE ANYMORE ABOUT THAT DAMNED THING!! RIP IT UP IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER! I QUIT! I CAN’T TAKE THIS SHIT FROM YOU ANYMORE!!!”

Jasmine ran out the room. Seth was left behind, but quickly decided to try and catch up to her to calm her down. He managed to catch up to her halfway across the bridge. Red flames seemed to trail behind her and the ends of her hair had turned black. Jasmine knew that the action against her was somewhat fair, but Gabriel was too weak to be even called upon, if he was still alive. Hell, they wouldn’t even be able to see him so she would just be trialed and restricted even more than she would like to be. Jasmine could hear Seth steadily approaching her.

“Jasmine, ple-“

“Don’t you even think about trying to calm me down. I’m leaving.”

“But the contract we made.”

“You can fucking stay here if you want, but I’m leaving. He’s going to take the word of Lucien’s over mine? I didn’t think he would stoop so low. I can’t handle the stress.”

“You were fine before now.”

“No! I wasn’t fine! I was holding myself back. Holding in all of these emotions to please him. Seth, I’m so tired. You have no idea how tired I am of this.”

“But-“

“And you didn’t even bother to tell me what Lucien said?”

“J, I-“

“Is that why you pressured me into reliving that moment in my life? He somehow got you to think that I was the enemy?”

Seth didn’t answer,

“I can’t believe you. Seth, I trusted you to trust me.” Jasmine started getting teary eyed. Her headache still throbbed. “Do you not trust me anymore?”

“No. You just kept it to yourself. I mean how else was I supposed to think? I thought you were the one betraying me. As long as we’ve been together, I don’t think I would be able to cope with the fact that our whole relationship was a lie.”

Jasmine wept to herself. She was overwhelmed with the many emotions going through her head. Seth slowly approached her and managed to hug her.

“Seth. I’m sorry, but I still can’t take this. I want to go.”

“Then I’m coming with you.”

“You’ll break your part of the contract by following.”

“I know. I promised that you wouldn’t lose me. I plan on keeping it.”

Jasmine sniffled a bit before moving away from Seth.

“If you two are leaving, I’m going as well.”

Both Jasmine and Seth turned to see Jagger and Zex facing them.

“I’m responsible for you two wherever you decide to go. I signed that contract as well. If you’re going to break it, then I might as well go.” Jagger spoke up.

“I’m technically under your terms and conditions J. If I stay, who knows what they’ll do to me.” Zex sighed.

“You would all leave? For me?”

“J. We all joined the military under the agreement that we would be safe and given our respects. If you feel that that is being tested then, we should leave.”

Jasmine wiped her eyes and she used her necklace to open a Gate Seal.

“This seal will lock once we leave. They won’t be able to follow us right away and it’ll hide our location if they try to track us. It’s a location far away that I kept to myself if me running far away would ever occur.”

“You planned on this?” Zex asked.

“Somewhat. I actually didn’t think it would end up this way. Come on.”

Jasmine twisted the gem in her necklace counter-clockwise several times making it glow. When she pressed it down, a dark colored vortex appeared and one by one, the guardians left. Jasmine took one last look at the city before sighing and leaving. Once Jasmine walked through, the Seal slowly collapsed on itself and left a mark on the ground. The Guardians had left the city.


	27. The Outcasts

“What the hell did you do!?” K’nal yelled at Grievus as he walked into his office.

Grievus was talking to another soldier trying to figure out a way to track the Guardians.

“I did what I saw fit for our current situation. Jasmine cannot be trusted anymore.”

“I still trust her! You fucking pushed her into a corner and you know it!”

Grievus took the time to dismiss the other soldier before continuing the conversation.

“Pushed her into a corner? Really? She fucking brings in unauthorized vampires, does things behind our back, refuses to drink blood for an unknown reason only to have a demon tell us why.”

“A demon who she literally just captured and who is responsible for killing both werewolves and vampires. Really? You’re going to trust him over your own agents who have not only been under you command for nearly three centuries, but have also built this city, by hand, to give werewolves around the world a home, away from potential dangers?”

“Yet the only true danger in this world was Jasmine all along.”

“Prove it! Aside from demons who ever tried to hurt us, how many people has she actually gone off and killed?”

“Did you forget that she destroyed our entire civilization in the first place? She’s a danger to everyone and I should have followed my first mind to imprison her when I first had the chance. But who was the one that stopped that plan in the first place?”

“Oh. So you’re going to put the blame on me?”

“Well, you said it.”

“I gave her a chance! I saw how scared and angry she was when we first met her! I could tell that as old as she was, she was tired of constantly being on the run! Forgive me for at least knowing how to sympathize with people Grievus!”

“Sympathy? You’re showing sympathy for a worse monster than Lucien. Did you forget about what she did to our mother as well?”

“That was an accident!”

“And how the hell do you know!? The one time our family gave her a chance and she turns her back on us.”

“She ran away because of the demons.”

“Or the fact that she was the one that planned the attack. Hell, you even got hurt yourself K’nal! Or is your discolored eye and our blood bond not enough proof of that?”

“It was an accident! She even told me herself!”

“And you believe her?”

“Yes! I do since someone else doesn’t. Now if you’ll excuse me, I got work to do looking for our Guardians.”

“They’re not Guardians anymore. They’re outlaws. They’ve broken the contract by leaving.”

“Because you chased them off!”

“Oh, boo hoo. So what? Jasmine’s feeling’s got hurt because I convicted her of breaking the law. Which I do have proof of by the way. Then, she runs off thinking that she can escape her punishment just like she did all those centuries ago. I don’t feel sorry for her because she fucking deserves to be locked up for her crimes! You say that I’ve chased them off, but when are you going to realize that they’re running because they’re obviously done something wrong! If you even think for once K’nal maybe, just maybe, I would actually consider you qualified to run this city.”

K’nal shook his head. “I never wanted your approval for anything Grievus. I just wanted you to see that perhaps it was time for you to get rid of all that hate you have for Jasmine. She has done nothing wrong and you know it. You just can’t forgive her for our mother’s death. Something that wasn’t even her fault. The moment you do forgive her though, Grievus, perhaps your agents would actually appreciate you and see you as a leader. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going after my friends.”

K’nal walked out quickly, ignoring whatever else his brother had to say. With the Guardians gone, the city was actually in potential danger if something was to go wrong. K’nal eventually made his way down towards the Main Gate Seal and met several soldiers, a few in a truck, and some standing around the strange mark on the ground.

“What have you got so far?”

“The seal they used is ancient. It’s going to be pretty hard to open this gate.”

“How so?”

“Well for one, the seal is single sided. The only entrance is this marking here. We wouldn’t be able to recreate it if we tried.  We were going get a good amount of electrical current to go through the ground, the amount of energy may force the portal open. However, too much may break it.”

“Hmm. Take that risk anyway. I want to go talk to them.”

“Sir? The Guardians could be hostile.”

“Do you honestly believe that or is that something my brother told you?”

“Grievus told us, sir. It’s hard to believe they just up and left us.”

“They didn’t go too far.”

Two other soldiers pulled out a small machine out of the truck and hooked it up at either side of the mark. They turned the machine on and turned a dial. It buzzed the ground for several minutes. The mark on the ground spiked up electricity a few times before dying down.

“Try a higher current.” K’nal said.

They obeyed as the ground shook even more and more sparks occurred. The dial was turned up even more before a loud crackling noise was heard and the seal open suddenly.

“Alright. I’m going after them.” K’nal said approaching the seal.

“Wait. Grievus said if we got the seal open to report it back to him.”

“Then don’t tell him until I get back. If I’m not back within the hour, then assume I’m in trouble and tell Grievus. Until then, this seal is closed.”

K’nal walked through the seal and almost instantly walked back as the temperature had dropped tremendously. He could barely see as a winter storm had been going on and there was little light to see his surroundings. He decided to just rely on his sense of smell and kept walking.

After a few minutes of walking, K’nal noticed a faint, flickering light in the distance. He sniffed the air a bit and instantly recognized their smell. He walked a bit faster towards the light and eventually came across an underground cave. He could smell them better now that he had come closer. K’nal descended down the short entrance and entered a large room made of ice. Jasmine was towards the back of the room leaning against the wall in a makeshift chair. Seth was sitting down to his right with Jagger standing up on his left. Zex was sitting down in the middle of the room messing with the fire they had. They seemed to notice that he was there, but honestly looked as if they didn’t care.

“You guys have to come back.”

“Why should we?” Jasmine mumbled, still not looking in his direction.

“The city is still and defenseless without our guardians. You know without you four constantly watching over us we actually have no serious advantage with the demons.”

“Pfft. Try asking your brother, if we’re so important. Last time I checked he said the city would do fine without us.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“Oh, trust me, I do. Just going to teach Grievus a lesson. That’s all. I want to him pilot the city without the help of Jagger and I. Or fix a Gate Seal without Z’s or my help. Maybe even get the city’s main source of electricity from somewhere else other than Seth. He treats us like shit, while we do all of the dirty work for him. If you ask me that sounds a little bit like slavery.”

“You’re not slaves to him.”

“No. More like slaves to the system. We try our hardest to prove ourselves in his eyes and we never get that far with him. He expects me to follow his rules, while he disrespects me and my friends. Including you? No. You want us to come back, I’m going to need a fucking apology!” She stood up quickly and glared at him.

The fire in the middle of the room grew in mass, making Zex back away a little.

K’nal thought carefully about his next words. He slowly bent down and got on both of his knees.

“I’m sorry. At least.”

“I need it from Grievus.”

“Seriously!?”

“Yeah.”

“J. You know Grievus like I do. You know that’s not going to be entirely possible.”

“Then make it possible!”

“J, I can’t!”

“Yes! You can! Be the bigger person and stand up to your brother and fight against him. You walk around seeing how miserable we are and yet you do nothing? Are you scared of your brother K’nal?”

“No! That’s not it. He’s just…..arrogant and self-centered. I don’t have time to deal with his attitude half the time…”

“Well neither do I. You should go back home. Come back with either an apology or the military. See if I care.” Jasmine turned away from him.

“Y-You don’t mean that….J, you can’t be serious!”

“Oh, I am.”

“Can my apology not be enough for you?”

“No.”

“No? Why not?!”

Jasmine slowly looked back towards K’nal.

“You’re really going to ask that question? Every time I see his face I feel rage. He’s the main one that put me on this emotional, dysfunctional roller coaster ride that I’ve been on. Hell, your whole fucking family line put me on it! I want an apology what he has done to me! To us!”

She started to slowly walk towards him.

“All four of us need an apology that has been way, way long overdue. Seth’s brother was disowned by your brother for trying to save his family. The military never came to his aid when Lucien fucking killed them all one by one! He died protecting his family. The very reason why we fight and all your brother could do was take his badge away? That’s not fucking right! Then, Seth gets treated as the odd ball for even being related to him. K’nal, how many times have you seen Seth get beaten to the point of exhaustion all because your brother thought it was necessary? We both went through the same treatment if I remember correctly. Jagger was treated as an outcast after all of you found out he was a human turned werewolf. But, oooh. As soon as, Grievus found out he had the ability to bend water, you all started to treat him better. And don’t even get me started on Zex. Of all the things he went through, his story is almost as bad as mine and yet he still gets disrespected.”

Jasmine was now standing over K’nal. Rage was splattered across her, yet blood tears had streamed down her face and the fire behind her burned brightly. Seth, Jagger, and Zex all through their heads down in shame. All of which she said was entirely true and each of them didn’t want to remember their past. Jasmine shook her head.

“Look. I’m sorry, but I can’t go back. I’m so tired. So, so tired of keeping all of these feeling back. I honestly think I was better off with you two hunting me down around the world.”

“J…”

“You have no idea what I’ve been through to get to where I am now. Neither of you will ever understand that.” Jasmine sniffled, rubbing part of her blood tears on her hand. “You should go.” She turned away from him.

“J-“

“I SAID GO!!!!” The fire behind her grew upwards, nearly melting the ceiling. Jagger was quick enough to stop it from melting.

K’nal looked down as he stood and walked out of the cave. Leaving the guardians behind. Jagger stood there for a moment before going after him, Zex close by his side. Seth tried to reach out to Jasmine, but she slapped his hand away.

“I……I just want to be alone right now.”

Seth was about to argue with her, but decided not to as he left to go after K’nal. Jasmine was left alone.

She stood there crying for a few seconds before she heard footsteps behind her.

“Seth, I said go away!”

“You couldn’t be more wrong with, hybrid.”

Jasmine was about to turn around to face the stranger until she was hit hard alongside the head and blacked out completely.


	28. The Search

K’nal trudged through the snow. He could hear footsteps behind him as well, but chose to ignore them.

“K’nal.”

He heard Jagger behind him, but he still kept going.

“Please stop.”

He stopped walking for a moment then finally turned around towards Jagger and Zex.

“You know she didn’t mean it. Right?”

“I’m not entirely sure.”

“Try to see it through her eyes. This is a millennia’s worth of pent of emotion.”

“I know, but I just….I don’t know. She’s never raged out like that.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

“I kind of saw this coming, but I didn’t want to believe it. I can understand her anger towards Grievus too. All four of you have been through so much and I’ve done nothing to stop it.”

“You did something, by trusting in us. Giving us a reason to stay and showing how there can be good things in the military too. For that, I thank you.”

Seth was slowly approaching them.

“I just hope that she can forgive us on her part.”

“She already has.” Seth said stopping in front of them. “She did a long time ago. It’s just hard to move on when you’re continuously reminded of the situation you’re in. Grievus does a pretty good job at reminding Jasmine of the contract and her past.”

“I know. Just seriously wish I could’ve done something.”

“It’s fine. It’s not the first time. And you can bet that it won’t be the last….as…..well?” Seth slowly turned around.

“What is it.” Zex asked.

“It’s the strangest thing.” Seth felt around the Blood Bond that was on his shoulder. “I-I can’t sense her.”

“It may be the storm. You cold?”

“No! I seriously can’t sense her! Regardless of the weather Zex!” Seth turned around and ran back towards the cave. The others were close behind. When he returned, the fire had almost gone out and there was no sign of Jasmine.

“What the hell?”

Seth began sniffing the air and found Jasmine’s scent to be very faint. The others had caught up to him and also took note of Jasmine’s disappearance.

“Where did she go?” Jagger asked.

“I don’t know. Her scent is faint. I can’t fucking sense her.”

“Did she fly off?” K’nal asked.

“I don’t think that’s possible.” Zex said from the back of the room. He lifted up a black object from the back of the room. It was Jasmine’s blade. “She almost never takes this off.”

Seth began looking around the room and noticed light marks on the ice below him. He rubbed his fingers across them lightly.

“It’s as if something was dragged out of here.” He mumbled. “She’s been taken. If I could take a guess they knocked her out so I can’t exactly track her.”

“Who in the hell would want to take her? And how did they find her?” K’nal asked.

“Beats me.”

“K’nal please tell me you have some kind of tech that can locate her.”

“I don’t. My brother probably does.”

“Of course. It’s always him. Come on! There’s no time to waste!” Seth ran past them heading towards the open Gate Seal. He jumped through nearly crashing into the soldiers that were waiting for K’nal to come back.

“Seth?!” One of them yelled.

“Out of my way! I need to talk to Grievus.”

Seth stepped forward, but heard a few guns click and point towards him.

“I’m sorry Seth, but Grievus ordered for your arrest. You left the city illegally!”

Seth walked up to the soldier that had his gun pointed towards him. The gun was mere inches away from Seth’s chest.

“Does it look like I’m in the mood?” Seth said glaring down at the soldier with red eyes. Fear instantly crept through the recruit as he stepped back a little.

“I….um….”

K’nal passed through the Seal and saw the commotion.

“Let him pass. It’s ok.”

They all slowly lowered their guns as Seth brushed past them jogging back into the city.

The others couldn’t exactly keep up as Seth eventually went into a run and stormed his way into HQ causing several alarms to be set off. Seth made his way downwards to the Database floor and began to slowly shift. Several other agents were scrambling away from him in a hurry, responding to the alarms that were set off as well.

“Grievus! Where the hell are you?! You fucking caused this!”

“Caused what exactly? You four to leave? It was your choice to leave, wasn’t it?”

Seth walked over to him in a half shifted form. Grievus pointed a gun at Seth’s head.

“You wouldn’t dare come near me.”

“Try me.” Seth growled placing his forehead at the muzzle of the gun. “If you think you’re so bad then pull the fucking trigger. I’m on a mission here.”

Grievus was tempted to pull the trigger, but saw how it was drawing a crowd. He snorted.

“I’d rather not waste this bullet on you.”

Seth snorted. “I need to know if you can track Jasmine.”

“Why? She running off away from you three already? It seems that running is the only thing she can do.”

Seth was holding back the urge to slam his body into the ground.

“She’s been kidnapped.”

Grievus raised a brow. “Kidnapped? By whom?”

“We don’t know. One minute she’s there. The next she’s gone, leaving behind her sword.”

“Hmm. You can’t track her yourself? Could’ve sworn you had a Blood Bond."

"If she’s unconscious I can’t. You should know that by now.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“What?”

“If I choose to help you. What will you do for me? I mean, you four did walk out on us. Abandon us to our own defenses. Why should I help you?”

“How about you won’t get your fucking face chewed off!”

Grievus glared at him receiving a returned expression.

“Colin!”

Colin moved his way through the apparent crowd of agents.

“Yes, sir?”

“Track down Jasmine the chip in her necklace. I bet she still has it on.”

“Yes, sir.”

Colin moved towards a computer and began typing away. By this time, K’nal and the others had finally caught up to Seth. When Colin was done he pulled up a large satellite map which was humming trying to locate Jasmine. It went for a few minutes before scanning over the country of Deimond and beeping loudly, zooming in.

 _“Deimond again?”_ Seth thought to himself.

It zoomed in again near the base to the north and rang loudly when it had found her location.

“That’s where the crater is.” Grievus said. “I bet she’s with that demon friend she was talking to earlier this week. You sure she didn’t just run off with them?”

Seth growled at Grievus who immediately shut up.

“Colin give us those coordinates. We got to go.”

“Yes, sir.”

Seth moved the dog tags around his neck in a specific way which opened a gate seal. “Don’t wait up for us.” He said, stepping through. Jagger and Zex looked at each other before following him.

On the other side, Seth was waiting for them as they had appeared in the clearing of forest that had been destroyed. Seth sniffed the air for a moment trying to see if he could sense her, but he had no luck. Something in his back pocket rang and he pulled out his messenger. It was beeping and pointing towards Jasmine’s apparent location. All three of them walked on into the forest as the sun started to rise in the distance. It didn’t take long until they found a cave in the side of a mountain further north. Seth gestured towards Zex who pulled out a few dagger and followed him into the cave. From the entrance he could tell it saw very small and didn’t show any signs of Jasmine’s being anywhere.

“This can’t be right.” Seth said. “I can’t even sense her.”

“You think the chip may be busted?”

“No. It wouldn’t have given us a location if it were. Pretty sure the chip in Jasmine’s necklace isn’t broken.

“Which means…”

“Someone must be messing with us.”

Seth glanced around the cave taking note of every detail he could. It wasn’t he saw something move in the corner of his eye that he lunged out behind a bunch of rocks and nearly pounced on a man that was hiding there. The man barely dodged him as he scooted away back towards the entrance of the cave. Seth growled at him and Zex raised his blades.

“Wait! Wait! I can explain!” He held his arms up, but nearly fell over in pain and gripped his chest.

“Yeah, you better start talking.” Seth snarled. “Who are you?”

“My names Gabriel. I’m a friend of Jasmine’s.”

Seth snorted. “Friend huh?”

“Yes. You are as well. Seth. Zex. Jagger. Please, she needs your help. I’m in no condition to go after her by myself.”

“Why should we believe you?”

Gabriel reached around himself and pulled out Jasmine’s necklace.

“I knew you would be able to find me with this. The demons that got her threw it down and I was too late to try and warn her.”

“Why not warn her sooner?”

Gabriel looked down at himself. “I already did. And I was in no condition to fight. I can barely move as it is. You have recorded our conversation, yes?”

Seth stood up a bit.

“How do you know that?”

“I know a lot of things. I am the one she was talking to. Please, she’s in extreme danger.”

Gabiel tried to stand up, but nearly fell back down if it wasn’t for Jagger catching him.

“Seth, he’s hurt really bad. We should take him to the hospital.” Jagger said looking over Gabriel’s wrapped wounds.

“Why should we? We don’t even know the guy!”

“He obviously has more information as to where Jasmine’s has been taken. If he dies here because you want to question him further, it will be your fault.”

Seth frowned and eyed Gabriel. He was breathing heavily and looked weak.

“One wrong move. One! And you’re dead.” Seth said slowly shifting into a hexenwolf. Jagger help Gabriel onto Seth’s back and they headed back to Arcina.

 


	29. The Archangel

The room was silent as Jagger wrapped up Gabriel’s wounds. Seth and Zex was watching them very carefully. When Jagger was done, he patted Gabrile on the back and he slowly leaned back relaxing on the comfortable bed he was on.

“I haven’t been able to relax ever since I fell. Thank you, Jagger.”

“No problem.”

“Fell?” Seth asked.

“You think that crater was made by one of Jasmine’s instruments. No. I fell. Well, we fell. There were more of us, but they died. I am the last standing on earth.”

“We? Who is we and what the hell are you?”

“And how do you know Jasmine is another question.” Zex added in.

Gabriel sighed a bit. “I don’t expect you to believe me right away, but it is worth a try. My name is Gabriel. I am one of many children of God, but to keep it simple to you, I am an archangel.”

“Archangel? As in an actual angel?” Zex chuckled. “Do you really expect us to believe that?”

“Well, you live in a world where demons exist. Some of them half bloods including yourself and Seth. Why is it so impossible to believe?”

“Well, I always expected angels to be, you know, mighty and beautiful with giant wings and maybe some heavenly light and a halo of some sort.”

“You’re not entirely wrong. I did survive the fall. That must account for some form of strength. As far as my wings, they exist in another dimension so you cannot see them at the moment. And I don’t have the time to pull them in existence here. A halo and heavenly light is considered to be the same thing. See it as our source of power. My personal essence. It was taken from me.”

“Hmm.” Zex looked towards Seth.

“How come we’ve never seen angels before?” Seth asked.

“That goes back to our source of power. We can hide ourselves or even blend in with the human world. To see us the way you described Zex, I only know of one person who can. And she is in grave danger.”

“How do you know her?”

“We met a long time ago. Way back when she was first turned into a hybrid. We had heard news of her, but because she wasn’t exactly wanting to be found we couldn’t find her. I passed right over her one night and saw that she wasn’t a threat, however, with her unique ability to see angels, I couldn’t let her be alone. So we became friends and I watched over her from afar. I even placed a seal on her body so that Strigoi, Malkith, and her sister couldn’t come back to her.”

Seth instantly remembered those names. “Wait! What did you just say? What do you mean so her sister couldn’t find her? I thought they were both dead?”

Gabriel stood up on the bed. “You don’t know how Jasmine became a hybrid?”

All three shook their head no, throwing confused looks at each other and at him.

“I suppose it is possible. Jasmine doesn’t exactly know herself.”

At that moment K’nal and Griievus walked into the room with two other soldiers with guns.

“Well now, Gabriel. It seems that you know of some pretty useful information. Please continue.” Grievus said, gesturing towards him.

Gabriel hesitated for a moment. “Well, long ago, possibly way back before werewolves came of this world, the demons had built a blade that would be used on humans to steal souls. For your sake, see souls as what makes you, you. Well, we knew of the dangers this blade had so wars were fought to try and destroy the blade. Over time the blade got passed out around all over the world. Replicas were made to set us back from taking the real one. This blade, catching the name of Nororack, was getting more and more dangerous as it got enhanced as well. Eventually, a group of demons sacrificed themselves to hide it and we lost track of it over the millennia. This blade eventually found it’s way to Nezera and she used it to kill off your kind quickly. However, this blade is not only had the power to steal souls but split them as well.”

“Spliting souls?” Jagger asked.

“Yes. A forbidden taboo to us that could create unstoppable combinations of demons and humans. See it as a way to create more dangerous, unstable, and practically immortal hybrids. Well, when Jasmine went to fight Nezera they both got cut with it. The Nororack needs blood from two people who are still alive and with similar blood to split their souls. This is what happened during the battle and why Nezera couldn’t finish Jasmine off. The process takes a few hours to complete and Nezera was killed before it finished her. However, Jasmine left and survived. So she now has half of Nezera’s dormant soul within her. Although now it won’t be since Malkith is trying to resurrect her.”

“Hah! I knew Jasmine was dangerous!” Grievus yelled. “This is the exact reason why we should’ve kept her locked up in the first place!”

“Even if you would have, Malkith has an army and they would’ve came after her regardless. And if anything, this is your fault as well.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. In order to bring Nezera back, Jasmine must be physically and mentally weak. And from what I’ve felt within her, she is at a very fragile state right about now. Now she’s becoming emotionally unstable. That gives Nezera the perfect opportunity to take over and with my seal down it is extremely likely that she will come back. You have to stop the process!”

“Well, where is she?” K’nal asked.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Great. We bring you here and treat you, yet you’re totally useless to us.” Grievus mumbled.

“Not so fast. I may not know where she is, but one of the main reasons why I needed you to find me is because you have a demon in your possession who knows of her exact location.”

Seth stood up quickly. “Lucien?”

“Yes. Take me to him please.”

Seth walked out of the room quickly and Gabriel tried his best to follow after him. Within minutes, the Guardians and Gabriel had descended down to the cell blocks where Lucien was being held.

 Lucien started laughing as he had caught the scent of Seth.

**“Well now. I’m guessing a certain someone has been taken? Is the war already lost?”**

“You shut your mouth! Where is she!?”

**“What makes you think I know where she is?”**

“Because I know you do.” Gabriel said coming into Lucien’ line of view.

**“Ah. So it seems the king hasn’t fallen in battle. No matter. The game still continues. Tick-tock.”**

“You know where she is. I suggest you tell us.”

**“Or what little birdie? If you haven’t noticed, your powers are gone. You couldn’t make me talk even if you tried.”**

“You might’ve taken my strongest abilities, but you haven’t taken even my most basic of ones.” Gabriel turned to Seth. “Can you open this cell?”

Seth nodded gesturing towards the camera behind them. Within moments, the barrier had fallen and Gabriel walked closer to Lucien. Lucien was resisting the urge to back away from him, thinking that he was bluffing. Gabriel touched Lucien’s forehead and began murmuring words. Lucien flinched in pain and eventually ended up yelling as he skin burned under Gabriel’s touch.

“Where is she?” Gabriel asked.

**“I’m not going to tell you.”**

Gabriel continued going on for a longer time. Lucien’s screams could be heard throughout the entire cell block.

“Where is she!”

 **“I’m not going to tell you! Nezera will be resurrected for the greater good of..”** Lucien started yelling again as Gabriel continued.

Seth, Zex and Jagger just looked at each other as the process went on. Eventually Gabriel’s eyes lit up gold as he continued. Lucien kept screaming and looked into Gabriel’s eyes. A bad move in his part. Everything that Lucien ever talked or heard about was absorbed by Gabriel in that moment. Gabriel sighed and pulled his hand away from Lucien’s face, nearly falling in the process. Lucien was gasping for air at this point.

“What did you do to him?” Seth asked.

“A simple exorcist a long with a bit of mind reading. I feel sorry for you Seth. For what he did to your family.”

Seth just nodded back.

“You can kill him if you want. We no longer need him. I have all of his memories. She’s in the lost city of Harowen. Past all of the black sand that surrounds it. Malkith is there with his army as well we have to be careful.”

Gabriel walked by the Guardians. Seth walked into the cell and stared at Lucien who was still gasping for air.

**“Go on ahead. Kill me. Be a good little doggie and obey orders.”**

Seth blinked at him before turning away.

**“What you don’t have the guts to do it? After everything I’ve done to you, you’re too afraid to do it?”**

Seth walked back out whispering something to Jagger and Zex who looked at each other in fear. They both began walking out of the cell block as Seth made a few gesturing signs to the camera. It panned away from them both. Seth turned back towards Lucien, cracking his knuckles.

“You don’t deserve a quick and painless death. You do realize that right? Since you didn’t even bother doing the same for my family.” Seth started shifting slowly into a Lycan with two tails.

Lucien smiled. “So you plan on giving me the same treatment? How sweet.”

“Oh trust me. It’s not going to be.” Seth walked back into the cell and clawed across Lucien’s face, breaking his jaw. Lucien screamed as loud as he could.

“But I do have to thank you for some things. If you didn’t do what you did, I would have never met Jasmine. Or gained another family. For that I thank you. However…”

Seth lifted him up by his horns and punched him back down to the ground. Breaking them in the process.

 “You’ve made me into this monster. I can’t forgive what you’ve done to me. To them, right in front of me.”

Seth lifted Lucien’s tail up and began tearing it to shreds. Lucien was crying in pain if not screaming. Blood poured down from Seth’s mouth and fangs as he spat out pieces of his tail. Before long, half of it had been chewed off.

“And while you’re on the ground screaming in pain, I want you to think about them because you’re about to be another piece off of the board Lucien.”

He lifted Lucien up by his throat and began slowly clawing out his stomach region. Blood and flesh was oozing out everywhere.

“Checkmate.” He growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Damn Seth, you scary!*


	30. The Rescue

Gabriel was thinking. He knew where they had taken her, but without his power he wouldn’t stand a chance against the demons. Not to mention they had his horn as well.

Jagger and Zex were getting ready to leave. Seth had finally come back from the cell block, wiping off bits of blood from his hands.

“He’s dead I’m guessing?” Jagger asked.

“You could say that. We should hurry and save her.”

“We should. I would like to come with you.” Gabriel said looking towards them.

“You? Come with us? You may be an angel or whatever, but I don’t think you’ll last long in your current state.”

“Trust me. I’ll manage. Besides, they took a few other things away from me as well. I’d like to get them back.”

“Fine. Just don’t get in our way. What are we dealing with?”

“A part of Malkith’s demon army including himself. Heavily guarded so I suggest a bit of stealth. From what I saw, they could have her in the middle of the city. In a large temple like structure.”

“Then let’s hurry.”

Zex opened a gateseal and they all teleported outside of the black sanded region.

“We have to walk from here on.” Zex said. “This is as close as I could get us. Stay alert.”

Meanwhile, Jasmine’s head began to throb violently and she couldn’t focus on what was happening around her. She managed to open her eyes and she could vaguely make out what was going on around her. To her right, a man stood above her, looking onwards. He seemed to be saying something, but she couldn’t focus enough. She turned to her left and saw people on the ground on their knees, praying. Others were walking around the room that she was in.

Jasmine blinked a few times trying to focus. Her feeling came back to her and she felt something had and cold on her back. She was laying down on something sturdy.

“Jasmine….”

Someone had called out to her. She turned to her right to the man that stared at her.

“You’re awake? Didn’t think you would.”

With the headache raging on, she could barely hear him, but tried her best to answer.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Me? Eh. No one you would know. But to her? The whole world.”

“What in the hell are you talking abo-ah!” Jasmine winced in pain. Her headache getting worse.

“You know Jasmine. You are one tough person to find and catch. After several millennia of searching for this spell and you? You don’t know how long I’ve been looking for you. For her. You see, you have something that belongs to me. Well, someone. I mean she was asleep deep within your mind, but I think we’re starting to wake her.”

“H-her?” Jasmine barely managed out.

“Nezera, darling. Your sister.”

“N-no! You can’t-ah!!” She winced in pain again.

“Oh, but I can. You see, back when you two had your little family feud, she accidentally split souls with you. I’m not entirely sure if you’ll understand that though. Your angel friend never told you, did he?”

Jasmine was too busy gripping her forehead to answer.

“But to be completely honest I am loving…” His eyes began to wander downwards. “...the fresh new body you are giving her. Such power lies within. Power that you wouldn’t even release upon the world. I honestly think that minor mistake was a huge investment for her.”

“Don’t bring her back! After everything she’s done-AH!!”

“And so she grows near. Why don’t you take a load off and relax deep within that mind of yours. Nezera and I will take good care of your body. Trust me. Just let her in.”

“No.”

“Oh, yes. This is happening whether you want it or not. Now you’re gonna lay here and enjoy the ride as we bring Nezera back.”

“Who are you?”

“Haven’t you heard yet? I’m Malkith.”

Jasmine’s vision faded and she began seeing images of her sister doing the horrible things she did long ago. Jasmine screamed as she didn’t know how to stop it. Not to mention the amount of pain her head was in.

Gabriel and Jagger could hear Jasmine’s screams from where they were.

“What’s happening to her?” Jagger asked.

“Nezera is close. I just hope your boys make it in time to stop them. Come on.” Gabriel ran forwards down the blackened path. Jagger followed quickly.

Seth and Jagger were closer to the temple making their way up the many floors it had and fighting off any demons that came near. Jasmine’s screams could be heard once again and Seth winced at the pain he felt on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong with you?” Zex asked.

“It’s the blood bond. I can feel the pain that she’s in. It’s not looking so good.”

“Well then let’s hurry!”

Gabriel felt that it may have already been too late. However, even if it was, he needed to get them out of the area.  He could feel his power practically burst back into his body.

“Gabriel? Where are you taking me?”

“To find something that I need.”

Gabriel turned a corner and encountered two demons carrying a capsule with a bright blue light in it. The both looked at him before carefully putting it down and pulling out their weapons.

Jagger turned the corner and charged the two demons with Jasmine’s blade. He managed to slice off the head of one, but was tackled by the other. Gabriel saw his chance and threw the capsule against the wall. Breaking it. Jagger was about to attack the demon until his eyes lit up and rolled back into it’s head, falling dead right beside him.

Jagger looked up to see a better looking Gabriel surrounded by a blue-ish light before it dissolved in his skin.

“What the hell is that?”

“My essence.”

A blood curdling scream could be heard which instantly sent Jagger, Seth, and Zex to their knees. A bright red light was shown and the ground shook violently.

“No…” Gabriel whispered. “I still need the horn.”

“AH!! Your what?”

With that he touched Jagger’s shoulder.

The screaming stopped as Jagger, Seth and Zex looked around. They were on the bridge to Arcina

“What the? Where? When?”

“You’re back home.” Gabriel answered looking out towards the frozen sea.

“Why? What about Jasmine?” Seth asked.

Gabriel turned to him.

“I’m sorry. But Jasmine was no longer there. I’m afraid we were too late. If had gained my powers a second earlier, I could have saved her.”

“No….no. Send me back!”

“For you to get yourself killed? No.”

“Please, you don’t understand how much she means to me!”

“I understand perfectly. But we have a bigger problem on our hands.”

“What’s bigger than having Jasmine possessed?” Zex asked.

“An all out world war against demons and angels. And trust me. This is a fight I know the angels won’t be able to win.”

“So what do we do now?”

“We fight. I’ll give it a few days before Nezera will have gained complete access to Jasmine’s body. Malkith will use her to try and summon angels to Earth to kill them. Maybe even call out a war.”

“How in the hell would she do that?” Zex asked.

“Well, not only could Jasmine see angels, but she could see and technically read my horn. They took that before I fell as well. If deciphered correctly it sounds a war call.”

“Why not go to her now? You can still save her can’t you?” Seth asked.

“No. With my essence back, Nezera can see me coming miles before I even reach her. You don’t want to know how she kills her prey.”

“Great. First demons, then vampires, now some angelic mess?” Zex said, sighing loudly.

“Hey! I didn’t want to drag your people through this mess, but because of your leader, Jasmine is in an weird mental, emotional cage inside of her sister’s mind which I don’t think I can pull her out of. I can vaguely feel her now and you wouldn’t believe the nightmares she’s reliving in her sister’s mind.”

“Then what can you do?!” Seth yelled.

“I can help. There are a few people that have the potential to stop her and Nezera will no doubt go after them before the war can start.”

“Who?” Jagger asked.

“You.”

Gabriel looked at them then back towards the city. The guardians followed his gaze.

“All of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly felt like I was writing a weird knock off of supernatural.  
>  But anyway, THAT IS IT FOR BOOK 2!!!! Book 3 will come in time and do realize that it will be the final book in this series. Lot's of stuff goes down in book 3. Trust me. Get ready for the feels trip. I hope you all are loving the series so far and I will continue to write for the last book. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with my life afterwards. Maybe like a story of how all this went down like a backstory with Jasmine's parents or something because that is a thing I wrote as well.  
> Anyways, I'll leave off with this obvious cliff hanger. Feel free to comment your thoughts. I like feedback.


End file.
